MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO
by sesshy749
Summary: Ella no podía creer lo que le había pasado, aquel demonio la había marcado sin siquiera ella recordarlo... Lo peor de todo era que no solo era muy fuerte, orgulloso y arrogante, sino que tambien era endemoniadamente guapo...¿Ahora que iba a hacer?...
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

by: sesshy749

**Capitulo 1**

- Sesshomaru hijo, apúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo... — llamo Izayoi al ver que él no se movía, era difícil tratar con el pequeño, solo tenía diez años y la ignoraba como si ella no existiera, que difícil era, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería en algunos años mas...

Sesshomaru ni la miro, ella no era su madre, ella era simplemente una humana que no tenía ningún poder sobre él, ¡¿porque tendría que obedecerla del todo?!... Quizás ella era la nueva compañera de su padre, pero no por eso merecía su respeto, él era el único heredero del Gran Lord del Oeste, y tan pronto creciera, no solo el titulo seria suyo, pero también asumiría el cargo mayor de las empresas, no sabía porque tenía que asistir a ese mediocre colegio, un colegio que estaba mezclado con humanos, era repugnante el solo pensarlo...

Inutaisho entro en la habitación donde ellos se encontraban, nuevamente el rostro de su pequeño hijo era frio, un odio palpable hacia Izayoi, un odio que no era merecido, él la odiaba por el simple hecho de ser humana. Inutaisho no sabía cómo enseñarle a su pequeño hijo a valorar a los seres humanos, por eso había decidido enviarlo a un colegio donde no solo atendían diferentes clases de yōkai, pero también seres humanos, quizás si su educación era combinada con la presencia humana él cambiaria, o al menos eso esperaba...

- Sesshomaru, ya escuchaste, vamos hijo...

- Padre, no entiendo por qué quieres que me mezcle con ellos, es obvio que los humanos son de una raza débil, además que ellos no pueden enseñarme nada... — aseguró molesto el pequeño yōkai, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro...

- Si no quieres ir, yo no te obligare... — contesto su padre meditando en qué hacer con él...

- Entonces no iré... — confirmo Sesshomaru comenzado su camino hacia las escaleras, no tenia caso, él estudiaría en su habitación, no había absolutamente nada que deseara aprender de los humanos...

- Muy bien, será como desees, pero si no asistes, cuando el tiempo apropiado venga no tendrás un lugar en las empresas, y no serás poseedor de Tenseiga... — Inutaisho sabía que era la única manera de hacer reaccionar a Sesshomaru, quizás él tenia diez años en edad humana, pero su demonio era más maduro, mas inteligente, y él pequeño se había convertido en un ser analítico...

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar detener sus pasos emitiendo un gruñido que se formo en lo profundo de su garganta, sus pequeñas filosas garras comenzaron a crecer en frustración...-¡Hmph!... — fue lo único que se escucho mientras hacía camino hacia el auto...

- ¿Que vamos a hacer Inutaisho?... — Pregunto Izayoi preocupada al ver la actitud del pequeño...

Inutaisho dejo salir un fuerte respiro, su compañera tenía razón, Sesshomaru desde la pérdida de su madre no la aceptaba, y para su mayor desgracia, ahora solo odiaba mas a los humanos...

- Solo esperar a que esta experiencia le sirva de algo, quizás si tenemos suerte un ser humano lo cambiara... — contesto él con un tono de esperanza...

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el auto sin decir otra palabra, en su camino Sesshomaru se preparaba mentalmente para estar entre humanos, tanto él como su yōkai odiaban la idea de mezclarse con ellos, solo obedecía porque su padre lo amenazo...

Al llegar al colegio Inutaisho decidió acompañar a su hijo. Caminando por un largo pasillo llegaron a la oficina donde sabrían el horario de clases de Sesshomaru...

- Buenos días... — saludo Inutaisho a la secretaria mientras Sesshomaru esperaba en la puerta, observando como todo los humanos y otros demonios comenzaban a llegar, todo aquello era repugnante para él, su orgullo era pisoteado con el hecho de ligarse con semejantes criaturas, pero no tenia salida...En su debate mental sus fosas nasales captaron un aroma particular, las facciones frías de su rostro por un segundo cambiaron. Sesshomaru busco con sus ojos la causa de tan fuerte aroma, sin saber que lo hacía, él se movía utilizando su velocidad que lo caracterizaba como demonio, colándose fácilmente entre todos aquellos estudiantes...

Al llegar a la causa de su distracción, se quedo frio en su sitio, mirándola sin pestañear, una pequeña de cabellos negros oscuros como el azabache era la causa de lo que le ocurría, sus cabellos eran tan largos que caían a todo lo largo de su espalda, un odioso vestido amarillo adornado con flores blancas ella portaba, la pequeña sonreía sostenida girando de un lado al otro de las manos de sus padres...No tendría más de siete años... — pensó él sintiéndose estúpido al no poder moverse... ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!...era solo una humana, y él no soportaba la presencia ni mucho menos el aroma de los humanos, sin embargo, se sentía sin fuerza de voluntad, el aroma que provenía de la pequeña tenía a su demonio hipnotizado, exigiendo, reclamando, que la marcara...

Rin al verlo se soltó de las manos de sus padres, saltando y sonriendo alegremente en su dirección, un ángel él parecía, aquel cabello platinado, largo y perfecto, con sus facciones finas, eran igual a la de un ángel, en su frente tenía una marca que lucía como una media luna, media luna que llamaba su atención, en cada mejilla dos franjas color magenta se veían, su naturaleza curiosa se apodero de ella, y a medida que se acercaba Sesshomaru se tensaba, sus ojos fríos y su rostro estoico la observaban con cuidado, el aroma que emanaba de la pequeña era cada vez más intenso con cada paso que ella daba, su deseo incrementaba, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer sin poder evitarlo, Sesshomaru sentía que perdería su metódico control en cualquier momento...

Inutaisho salió de aquella oficina buscando a su hijo, ¿ahora a donde se habría ido?... un aire de frustración salió de sus pulmones, hasta que sintió el aura de su hijo que se hacía presente ahora con mayor fuerza, sin perder tiempo él salió a buscarlo guiándose por sus instintos, estuvo al lado de Sesshomaru casi inmediatamente, su hijo mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazadora...

- ¡Sesshomaru!... ¡cálmate!….— llamo Inutaisho en su tono autoritario, Sesshomaru gruñía acercándose mas y mas a Rin quien al parecer no sentía miedo, la pequeña lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que Sesshomaru solo le mostraba sus colmillos... Inutaisho miro detalladamente a la pequeña, y luego a su hijo... ¡NO!... ¡No era posible!...

- No puedo detenerme padre... — finalmente escucho a Sesshomaru decir, su hijo batallaba con aquella necesidad de marcar a la pequeña, sus ojos color chocolates lo llamaban como cual llama, y él sentía que perdía la voluntad con cada minuto que pasaba...

Inutaisho tomo a Sesshomaru alejándolo de aquella pequeña, mientras Sesshomaru decía sin control...-"Mia"...-"Mia"...el primer día en aquel colegio había sido por poco desastroso, su hijo había encontrado a la que sería su compañera, no podía ser posible, tan pronto, tan pequeño, tenía que explicarle, tenía que hablar primero con él, si no lo hacía, él marcaria a la pequeña sin pensar...

Izayoi quien había estado esperando en el auto por su esposo, se sorprendió de ver a Inutaisho prácticamente arrastrar a Sesshomaru fuera del colegio...Tan pronto se monto en el auto, Inutaisho ordeno al chofer que se marcharan...

-¿Que sucedió?... — pregunto ella sin entender..

- Sesshomaru encontró a su compañera... — contesto Inutaisho sosteniendo de su hijo, Izayoi jadeo de la sorpresa, eso no se lo habían esperado, mientras Sesshomaru se encontraba en una neblina recuperándose poco a poco, pero escucho claramente lo que su padre había dicho, ¡una humana!... ¡por el amor de kami!... ¡no podía ser cierto !...su compañera no podía ser humana...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

Hola a todos los lectores de este maravilloso mundo de Inuyasha, este es mi primer fanfic acerca de este personaje así que por favor tengan piedad...siiiii...Gracias a todos por leer, sus comentarios son importantes, déjenme saber que les parece este comienzo...Saludos...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

by: sesshy749

**Capitulo 2**

Izayoi no lo soportaba, ella quería a Sesshomaru a pesar de que él no la aceptaba, ella entendía su resentimiento, pero no soportaba escuchar su sufrimiento, ahí parada en la puerta de su cuarto ella escuchaba el sonido de sus garras que cortaban y rasgaban todos los muebles dentro de su habitación.

Se sentía angustiada con cada sonido destructivo que escuchaba, pero no podía hacer nada, Inutaisho había dicho que era necesario, que lo dejara solo, Sesshomaru había encontrado a su alma gemela, a su compañera, lamentablemente lo había hecho demasiado temprano, y aunque ese no era el verdadero problema, era un destino mal recibido por Sesshomaru, su compañera era un ser humano, y ese simple hecho complicaba la situación, porque Sesshomaru no lo aceptaba.

Izayoi entendía a lo que su esposo se refería, para Inutaisho había sido perfecto, quisiera o no Sesshomaru la marcaria, y quizás con tiempo el aprendería una gran lección, quizás de esa manera él no despreciaría tanto a los seres humanos, especialmente porque Sesshomaru era un demonio pura sangre, con un ego y un orgullo tan grande que era imposible de categorizar, su carácter y su personalidad no se asemejaban a la de Inutaisho, ella reconocía que aquella mirada tan fría y tan estoica que mostraba el pequeño era algo que daba miedo, pero realmente lo que más le preocupaba era el sufrimiento en que se encontraba, ya habían pasado más de dos días desde aquel incidente, y ahora él no deseaba poner un solo pie en el colegio...

Inutaisho le había dicho que su hijo no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo, el no poder marcar a la que era su alma gemela como sus instintos se lo gritaban y se lo exigían, lo tendrían en ese estado, ¡¿cuánto tiempo más podría él resistirse?!...ellos no lo sabían... ellos solo sabían que una vez que él no pudiera luchar más contra sus deseos la buscaría, él no tenía otra opción...

Reusarse era inútil, humana o no, su yōkai la marcaria como suya, la marca era la única que mantendría alejado a otros del género masculino, humano o demonio, porque después de todo su demonio no solo era de naturaleza territorial, pero también de origen posesivo, tan posesivo que se acentuaba aun más con sus compañeras...

Izayoi rendida ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada continuo su camino, le pediría nuevamente a Jaken que le trajera los alimentos al pequeño, ella no podía acercarse a él, ella no podía hacer nada, y el saber ahora que estaba embarazada solo había empeorado las cosas...Sesshomaru la odiaba...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Sesshomaru ahora se encontraba frente a su ventana, sus deseos de salir a buscarla al fin habían cesado un poco, era inconcebible sus deseos... él regresaría al colegio y le demostraría a su padre que él no era débil... ¡una simple humana no lo dominaría!... se negaba rotundamente a marcarla como suya, nunca tomaría a una humana como compañera... ¡grrrrr!...Pero su demonio supo desde el momento en que su aroma lo invadió que ella le pertenecía, ¡humana o no!...gruñía con fervor el demonio en su ser...ella era suya...y cada día que pasaba sin marcarla corría el riesgo de que otros se acercaran...

Su demonio lo estaba llevando a la locura, gritaba desesperado en agonía...¡mía!.. ¡mía!... ¡ella es mía!... le repetía atormentándolo, su lado demoniaco estaba ganando la batalla y él ya no podía luchar mas...

Alejándose de la ventana Sesshomaru vio el estado en que su habitación se encontraba, había destruido todo a su alrededor tratando de contener los deseos de su yōkai, al observar sus manos noto como finalmente sus garras se habían retractado, sus ojos dorados ahora brillaban pensando que no esperaría más, tenía que ver aquella pequeña criatura que había causado todo ese estrago en su ser, tenía que ver aquellos ojos color chocolates que se habían grabados en su ser, su radiante sonrisa, sonrisa que habían hecho que su demonio por primera vez desde la pérdida de su madre sintiera tranquilidad...

Salió de su habitación caminando sobre Jaken e ignorando cuando lo llamo amo, bajo las escaleras con su velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el estudio donde su padre se encontraba, él estaba listo para regresar a aquel colegio, en su camino observo todo a su alrededor, no quería encontrarse con la humana quien pronto daria vida a un hanyou, era repugnante saber que su padre tendría un mestizo, un demonio que no sería pura sangre como lo eran ellos dos, sino una aberración mezclada con sangre humana...

Inutaisho sintió el aura de su hijo, al fin venía a hablar con él, había tardado más de lo que esperaba, su hijo era fuerte, era casi imposible batallar contra sus instintos caninos que exigían y pedían a gritos por su compañera...Sesshomaru entro en su estudio notando como su padre ya lo esperaba...

- ¿Estás listo para regresar?... — pregunto el Gran Lord a su hijo... — Sesshomaru solo hizo una leve afirmación...

- Muy bien, ¿creo que desearas saber todo sobre ella?... — volvió a preguntar Inutaisho con la esperanza de que su hijo tuviera aunque sea algo de curiosidad...

- ... -

- Su nombre es Rin Hattori... — comenzó Inutaisho a decir viendo como las expresiones de su hijo no cambiaban, ni siquiera el nombre de la pequeña hizo que moviera una pestaña...

- Ella tiene siete años, sus padres naturales murieron en un incendio cuando apenas tenía cinco años, y desde entonces vive con sus padres adoptivos, aquí tengo toda la información de ella porque tus acciones tendrán que ser explicadas a sus parientes...

- ¡Hmph!...este Sesshomaru no tiene nada que explicar... — fue lo único que dijo él pequeño saliendo de aquel estudio... — Inutaisho lo vio alejarse, su hijo no entendía que no importa lo que él deseara, sus acciones tendrían que ser explicadas...Ahora solo quedaba esperar y reunirse con los padres de la pequeña, eran pocos los humanos que aceptaban la unión entre demonios, algunos ni siquiera lo entendían, solo esperaba que los padres de Rin fueran diferentes, o los problemas que se presentarían no serian sin consecuencia, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, Sesshomaru la marcaria...

**=o=o=o=o=**

- Rin hija vamos o llegaras tarde al colegio...

- Ya estoy lista mama... — contesto Rin bajando por las escaleras, con una sonrisa que era parte de su personalidad..

Su madre sonrió al verla, tomando de su mano y después de haberle empacado su desayuno, las dos salieron en dirección al colegio...

- Hija sabes cómo llegar a tu salón ¿verdad?... — pregunto su madre asegurándose de que la pequeña lo recordara...

- Si mama... — ella sabía que su pequeña era inteligente a pesar de su edad. Dulce, cariñosa y muy alegre eran algunas de sus otras cualidades, no podía desear mas...Al llegar ella salió del auto ayudando a Rin...

- Recuerda que hoy vendrá por ti Kaede... — le recordó su madre mientras Rin asentaba despidiéndose de ella, la pequeña saltaba de un lado a otro mientras entraba en el colegio y sin saber que era observada a lo lejos por un demonio que desde que había llegado su aroma lo había paralizado...

Rin entro a su salón de clases buscando su lugar...Kikyo quien era su maestra observaba como todos sus pequeños alumnos se sentaban en sus lugares asignados, un nuevo día comenzaba, ella estaba emocionada hasta que sintió una leve ráfaga de viento entrar en el salón, al recuperarse sus ojos captaron aquel pequeño demonio que no pertenecía a su clase, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?...Armándose de valor camino hacia donde él pequeño se había sentado...

Rin estaba tan distraída que no sintió o vio como Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella, él se sentó justo detrás de su asiento después de remover a un lado a su ocupante, Sesshomaru sentía su sangre hervir, tenía que estar cerca de ella, aquel aroma lo había aturdido de inmediato, su olfato canino lo habían guiado hacia donde ella se encontraba, sin ninguna dificultad, sus sentidos ahora en total alerta, él podía escuchar cada paso que ella dio, su olor era diferente, ella no olía como el resto de los humanos, su esencia era una combinación dulce que lo envolvía, le gustaba, su yōkai ronroneaba satisfecho...

Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos, escuchando al mismo tiempo los odiosos pasos de aquella maestra que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba...

- Disculpa, pero esta no es tu clase, por favor... — no pudo terminar, Sesshomaru dejo salir un profundo gruñido mostrando sus filosos colmillos, había sido una advertencia... — Kikyo dio un paso hacia atrás pensando que no valía la pena dejar que el pequeño demonio la mordiera, ella no ganaba tanto como para eso...

- ¡Ok!... pero no respondo si faltas a tus clases...

- ... -

Con esas palabras ella se alejo dando comienzo a sus clases, Rin quien había estado distraída sintió una cosa peluda rozar sus hombros, le hacía cosquillas, no pudo evitar que una risilla saliera de su garganta, el roce de una nariz en su cuello hizo que no pudiera contenerse, ella se volteo en su asiento, y al hacerlo, sus chocolates ojos se abrieron de par en par, era su ¡ángel!...

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?...mi nombre es Rin... — se introdujo ella mientras Sesshomaru la observaba con su expresión estoica, cero emoción él mostraba, sin embargo su ser se sentía curioso...

Kikyo interrumpió el parloteo de la pequeña pidiendo que prestaran atención, Rin le sonrío ampliamente a Sesshomaru antes de darse la vuelta y enfocarse en la maestra...La clase continuaba y Rin no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando, Sesshomaru mokomoko no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, mientras que Sesshomaru mismo no podía evitar olerla, él estaba en un trance, sin voluntad, perdido ante la humana que se reía...

Kikyo no dejaba de ver como el pequeño no se despegaba de Rin, ella no sabía qué hacer, tendría que investigar si era lo que se imaginaba, sabia tan poco de demonios, sin embargo su nerviosismo aumentaba, el demonio tenía su nariz descansando en el cuello de la pequeña, y lo que más la aturdía era que de cuando en cuando ella podía ver como sus colmillos rozaban el cuello de la pequeña, y ella parecía no importarle, ella solo se reía... Kikyo estaba sudando frio con la situación, hasta que por fin la campana sonó...un respiro de alivio dejo salir...

Cuando Rin se levanto buscando a su ángel, él había desaparecido, sus labios hicieron un puchero al no verlo, tomando su bolsa con su almuerzo ella se dirigió al patio de recreo, sentándose en una de las bancas ella comenzó a abrir su bolsa, tenía hambre...

- ¡Hey!... ¡tú!...deja de comer mi almuerzo... — Rin escucho levantando su rostro...ahí en frente de ella vio a tres chicos que nunca antes había visto, y que portaban ropas muy extrañas...

Ellos de inmediato le quitaron su bolsa tumbándola en el suelo, y logrando que derramara algunas lagrimas en el proceso...

- Koga, otra más que resulto llorona... — dijo Hakkaku con una risa diabólica...

Koga iba a responder cuando sintió como era lanzado contra uno de los arboles que rodeaban el colegio...

- ¡Sesshomaru!... !Qué demonios!... — grito Ginta al ver su líder chocar contra el árbol...

El demonio lobo se recupero regresando corriendo rápido hacia donde estaban todos ellos...- ¡Sesshomaru!.. ¿Porque el ataque?... — pregunto Koga mientras tocaba el chichón en su cabeza...

- Tú has tocado lo que es mío, y lo que es mío no se toca!... — espetó Sesshomaru mientras su mokomoko se enrollaba en la cintura de Rin levantándola del suelo...

- !¿De qué rayos hablas?!... !¿de la humana?!... — pregunto Koga incrédulo, el gran Sesshomaru defendiendo a una humana?...

- ¡Hmph!... — fue lo único que se escucho mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba dejando a los tres pequeños demonios aturdidos, él sostenía posesivamente a Rin con su mokomoko...

Sesshomaru podía oler las saladas lágrimas que Rin derramaba, deteniendo su paso volteo hasta estar frente a ella, su mirada estoica no mostraba nada, ella levanto su rostro y con una sonrisa dijo...

- Gracias...

Sesshomaru la observo por unos segundos más, y con su mokomoko la atrajo hasta que sus rostros estuvieran cerca, Rin soltó un jadeo ante aquella acción, ella abrió sus ojos cuando vio como él se acerca nuevamente a su cuello, Sesshomaru no podía resistirlo más, sus ojos ahora rojos indicaban que su yōkai lo había dominado, sus colmillos se alargaron acercándose a su cuello, aquella necesidad creció en el momento que vio a Koga y su grupo acercarse a ella... ¡Quería destruirlos a todos por su atrevimiento!

Rin cerró sus ojos al sentir como sus colmillos penetraban su piel, ella no grito, ella no protesto, pero todo se oscureció... Por primera vez después de varios días Sesshomaru sintió su control regresar, el marcarla había hecho que sus sentidos regresaran a su estado normal, ahora nadie se acercaría a su compañera, ¡porque ella le pertenecía!...fue lo último que pensó él mientras llevaba en brazos a Rin...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mokomoko (Fluffy): **Así es como los fanáticos llaman a la estola peluda en el hombro de Sesshomaru. Él la utiliza para atrapar y asfixiar al oponente con ella. También parece tener vida propia, ya que en algunas ocasiones reacciona al estado de su dueño...

**Mis especiales agradecimientos: **Vicky-chan16 - yue yuna - nagisa-chan - janet - Miara Makisan - karito - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - susana - susana bocanegrasalinas - amy...Y a todas las lectoras que leen en silencio... グラシアス


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

by: sesshy749

**Capitulo 3**

Jaken se sentía emocionado, su amo lo había llamado, a ¡él!, finalmente Kami lo había escuchado, orgulloso de si mismo se monto en el auto ordenando que lo llevaran hacia aquel repugnante lugar, era casi imposible creer que el Gran Lord del Oeste hubiese mezclado a su amo con esos patéticos humanos, ¡el gran poderoso Sesshomaru-sama!, ¡un ser supremo!, ¡un demonio daiyōkai!, (literalmente gran yōkai)...

El pequeño demonio finalmente llego al colegio, y lo que vio al salir del auto casi hace que perdiera el conocimiento, su mandíbula abierta en asombro al ver como su amo sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña humana, la impresión aumentaba al verla envuelta posesivamente en su estola peluda...

- ¡Jaken!... — espetó Sesshomaru logrando que él reaccionara...

- Si, Mi lord... — respondió el pequeño demonio haciendo una reverencia y abriendo la puerta del auto...

- ¿Esta mi habitación lista?... —Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se montaba en el auto...

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama, todo fue remplazado y arreglado de inmediato...

- ¡Hmph!... — Jaken quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero el aura de su amo era tan fuerte que no se atrevió...En el camino él observaba como su amo calmaba a la pequeña humana, él nunca antes lo había visto o escuchado de esa manera, aquel ronroneo era de pura satisfacción, definitivamente su amo estaba enfermo, quizás hasta delirando, el asistir a ese colegio lo había infectado de seguro con una enfermedad desconocida... ¿Ahora que iban a hacer?...se pregunto mientras el auto avanzaba...

Al llegar a la mansión Sesshomaru subió directo a su habitación, él recordó como su padre le había explicado que la marca de ellos en seres humanos podían hacer que perdieran el conocimiento, podían pasar horas antes de que se pudieran recuperar, nuevamente él pensó en lo débiles que eran los seres humanos, una especie realmente patética, él estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil con la pequeña, al entrar la coloco delicadamente en su nuevo futón, ahí con ella dormida, envuelta en su estola peluda, y con su nariz enterrada en su cuello, él también se durmió...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Inutaisho escuchaba a Jaken con atención por el teléfono, el pequeño demonio lo había llamado todo estresado y desesperado porque según él, su hijo se había contagiado de una enfermedad desconocida, y ahora en su casa, en esos momentos, él estaba con una humana en brazos durmiendo...Jaken no terminó de hablar cuando el Gran Lord colgó... Inutaisho inmediatamente dejo sus oficinas, él sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, ahora tendrían que hablar con los padres de Rin de inmediato, lo único que esperaba era que ellos pudieran entender...

Izayoi sonreía en la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru, él se vía adorable con la pequeña en brazos, protegiéndola posesivamente, por primera vez y quizás sería la única vez, Sesshomaru expresión era de tranquilidad... Inutaisho al llegar subió de inmediato notando en su compañera una sonrisa amplia en sus labios...

- Míralos Inutaisho, ella es perfecta para él... — comento Izayoi suspirando mientras Inutaisho veía a su hijo dormir, definitivamente la pequeña derretiría y cambiaria el corazón frio de su hijo, él estaba feliz, ahora solo había un detalle muy importante que arreglar, tenían que hablar con los padres de Rin, aunque eso no lo preocupaba tanto como el convencer a Sesshomaru que ella no se podía quedar con él, no aun, ese era la peor parte de encontrar a sus compañeras cuando aun eran muy jóvenes, la separación era inaceptable en su mundo, pero era algo que los humanos no entendían...

- Izayoi querida, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda con los padres de Rin... — Inutaisho se dirigió a su esposa, ella era humana y sería más fácil convencer a los padres de Rin, o al menos eso esperaba...

- Lo sé... — respondió ella también preocupada...

- Sabes que ella sufrirá más que Sesshomaru si fallamos, la unión que la marca representa no podrá ser rota ni por el tiempo ni por la distancia no importa lo que suceda, pero si su familia no lo entiende tu sabes las consecuencias...

- Si, es necesario que les expliquemos a sus padres el significado de la unión de ellos, tienen que comprender que es una que va mas allá de lo que nosotros los humanos podemos entender, no quiero ni imaginarme a la pequeña creciendo con todas esa pesadillas si la alejan de él, o de la vida de Sesshomaru sin ella...

- Entonces no debemos fallarles, ven tenemos que mandar a buscar a sus padres, de seguro estarán preocupados por ella... — Izayoi asentó cerrando la puerta de la habitación, los dos bajaron pensando en cómo proceder, porque a pesar de vivir en armonía con los humanos, ellos no tomaban muy bien esa clase de unión...

**=o=o=o=o=**

- Rinnnn... — ronroneo Sesshomaru tratando de despertarla, aunque se sentía completo con ella aferrada a su mokomoko...

Rin abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con un par de ojos dorado, aquellos ojos brillaban y ella se sentía feliz de estar a su lado, era su ángel...Rin pestañeo varias veces con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, sus pequeños dedos se movieron innatamente en su rostro tocando sus franjas magentas una por una con cuidado, su curiosidad era grande, ella quería saber si eran reales, ese gesto tomo a Sesshomaru por sorpresa, pero por razón que no entendió dejo que lo explorara, no la detuvo...

Ahí se encontraba él, con aquella débil humana, no entendía como aquella pequeña criatura lograba hacer que su demonio ronroneara en satisfacción, su mera presencia debería de irritarlo, sin embargo no lo hacía, ello tocaba su rostro y sus cabellos con curiosidad y eso no le molestaba, al contrario su dulce aroma lo confortaba, ella al parecer era la excepción...

Rin al terminar de admirarlo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor preguntándose ¿dónde se encontraba?, y tratando de recordar que fue lo que paso, una sensación tibia en su cuello hizo que sus manos trataran de tocar la marca hecha por Sesshomaru, pero no pudo hacerlo, Sesshomaru la detuvo...

- No la toques, aun está fresca...

Rin finalmente recupero la habilidad de pronunciar palabra...Ahora recordaba cómo sus colmillos se enterraron en su cuello...

- ¿Por qué mordiste a Rin?... — pregunto ella hablando en tercera persona, esa simple pregunta hizo que Sesshomaru por una milésima de segundo levemente retorciera su labio inferior, ya que él lo hacía todo el tiempo...

- Este Sesshomaru tenía que marcar a su compañera... — fue su simple respuesta...

Rin no entendía lo que significaba eso, así que solo respondió...- Ok...

Sesshomaru estaba feliz de que ella no hiciera más preguntas, al parecer su compañera no era como los otras niñas de su clase, las cuales no paraban de hablar, aunque no podía saber lo equivocado que estuvo, solo cuando Rin se recupero totalmente, empezando su parloteo...

- ¿Sesshomaru?... — pregunto ella mientras Sesshomaru mokomoko se movía alrededor de ella...

Rin empezó a reírse otra vez preguntándole...- ¿Te puedo llamar mi ángel?...

- ¡No!

- ¿Fluffy?...

- ¡No!

- ¿Sesshy?...

- ¡No!...

Ella puso un puchero cuando él levanto su voz, sus ojos chocolates a punto de derramar lagrimas, y eso fue lo más que Sesshomaru pudo soportar, estaba haciendo que su compañera se entristeciera...

- Rin se dirigirá a su alpha apropiadamente. Rin puede llamarme Sesshomaru-sama... — dijo él firmemente esta vez levantándose de su futón...

- Ok... — respondió ella sonriendo, levantándose también...Sesshomaru iba a decir algo cuando sus sensibles orejas escucharon el sonido del estomago de ella rugir...

- Rin tiene hambre... — dijo sintiéndose apenada...

Sesshomaru recordó lo que paso a la hora del recreo y su demonio se enojo con el grupo de lobos nuevamente, sin embargo como su alpha era su deber alimentarla...

- Ven, este Sesshomaru te dará de comer... — ordeno él haciendo camino hacia la puerta esperando que ella lo siguiera...

Rin sonrió saltando de un lado a otro mientras se acerco a él, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta guiándola y ella veía todo a su alrededor haciendo mil preguntas, preguntas que Sesshomaru o ignoro, o simplemente respondía con un -¡Hmph!-... al llegar a la cocina ahí estaba Jaken como siempre devorándolo todo...

- ¡Jaken!... — exclamo Sesshomaru...

- Mi lord, Sesshomaru-sama, en que puede ayudarle este fiel servidor... — dijo él pequeño demonio casi arrodillándose en el suelo...

- Prepárale algo a Rin de comer... — Ordeno él...

- Hola Jaken-sama... — saludo la pequeña Rin sonriéndole al demonio quien estaba petrificado ante la orden de su amo, la humana lo había hechizado... si eso era, no era una enfermedad extraña, la pequeña ningen lo tenía ¡embrujado!...

- ¡Jaken!...

- De inmediato Sesshomaru-sama... — él pequeño demonio brinco y comenzó su tarea...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Kaede caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada, los padres de Rin pronto llegarían y Rin no estaba con ella, ella fue a buscarla al colegio a la hora indicada y encontró a Kikyo su maestra preocupada por la pequeña, ella había desaparecido, Kikyo al no encontrarla fue a ver al director, ella se imagino que fue aquel pequeño demonio quien se la llevo, muchos estudiantes confirmaron verlo con ella en brazos y marcharse en un auto...

Los Hattori finalmente habían llegado, la preocupación que sintieron por su pequeña fue inmensa, después de lo que pareció una eternidad ellos recibieron la llamada de Inutaisho Takahashi, explicándoles que su hija se encontraba en su casa, y que un auto los recogería para que cenaran con ellos...

Los padres no entendían como su pequeña hija término en la mansión del prominente Inutaisho Takahashi, conocido como uno de los demonios más poderosos del Japón. Ansiosos, nerviosos, ellos se acercaban a aquella mansión que más bien parecía un palacio, rodeado de hermosos e inmensos jardines que parecían se extendían por millas...

Cuando al fin se bajaron del auto, ellos fueron guiados a un gran salón, los señores Hattoris mas que asombrados estaban asustados...Ellos sabían que él era un demonio muy poderoso, capaz de destruirlos con tan solo mover un dedo, uno que era temido por todos, y que ahora ellos temían por sus mismas vidas y la vida de su pequeña hija...

Inutaisho junto a Izayoi hicieron camino hacia el salón, ellos deseaban hablar con los padres de Rin primero y explicar la situación antes de llamar a los pequeños. Izayoi sonreía después de haberlos vistos en la cocina, no quiso interrumpirlos al ver como Rin le daba de comer helado a Sesshomaru, el pobre de Jaken estaba tirado de espalda en el suelo, la escena era demasiado tierna como para que él la pudiera entender...

Sus sentidos maternos le decían que esa pequeña cambiaria al joven príncipe de hielo, ellos eran lo opuesto, ella era como el sol que brillaba radiantemente, y él necesitaba que esas capas de hielo se derritieran con sus rayos...

Inutaisho y Izayoi entraron saludando amablemente a los Hattori, quienes no estaban muy a gusto, no se querían quedar a cenar, solo deseaban marcharse, en sus pensamientos planificaban, tan pronto Rin estuviera con ellos entre sus brazos, se marcharían sin esperar...

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?... — pregunto la madre de Rin de inmediato...

- Ella está jugando con nuestro hijo... — respondió Izayoi dulcemente invitándolos a sentarse...

- ¡Queremos verla de inmediato!, necesitamos saber que está bien, y la razón por qué se la llevaron del colegio sin nuestra autorización... — exigió su padre tratando de controlar sus nervios, porque más que molesto, estaba aterrorizado ante la presencia del Gran Lord...

Inutaisho respiro hondo al ver la actitud de desconfianza en ellos, él podía oler el miedo que esos dos sentían en esos momentos...

- Les aseguro como madre que ella está bien, ella vendrá tan pronto podamos explicarles lo sucedido...por favor... —rogo Izayoi quien también podía sentir los nervios de ellos, eran tan palpable que la incomodaban...

Los padres de Rin se tranquilizaron un poco cuando les fue servido el té, el cual fue especialmente diseñado por Izayoi para ellos, poco a poco ellos les fueron explicando la situación, situación que para ellos era incomprensible, situación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en sus mentes, los términos utilizados por Inutaisho ni siquiera podían ser encontrados en un diccionario utilizado por los seres humanos...Ellos simplemente no entendían, ¡aquello era de loco!... ¡de dementes!... — pensaban los dos renuentes a entender...

Inutaisho y Izayoi sentían que no hacían progreso con la pareja, le estaban fallando miserablemente al pequeño Sesshomaru, aquella pareja los veían como si ellos tuvieran dos cabezas... Inutaisho podía oler como su desconfianza incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaba, él podía sentir que ellos se alejarían con la pequeña si no solucionaba la confusión de inmediato, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando ellos no entendían nada?...se preguntaba comenzado a frustrarse...

- Ahora pueden traer a nuestra hija... — pidió la madre de Rin quien deseaba irse de esa casa de demonios y de locos inmediatamente... ¡¿cómo que su hija había sido marcada?!... ¡¿Qué rayos querían decir con eso?!... ¡¿cómo que su hija le pertenecía al hijo de ellos?!...Tenían que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible sino querían terminar muertos...

Izayoi respiro resignada tomando de la mano de su esposo...- Si por supuesto... — dijo ella ahora levantándose y dirigiéndose al jardín donde los pequeños se encontraban...

**=o=o=o=o=**

- Sesshomaru-sama, Rin ahora quiere jugar... — pidió la pequeña tan pronto terminaron de comer el inmenso helado...

- Este Sesshomaru no juega, jugar es para niños... — dijo él mostrando en su rostro repugnancia ante la sola idea...

Rin otra vez puso un puchero, aquellos ojos chocolates estaban tristes nuevamente, Sesshomaru no lo podía resistir, él sintió un tirón en lo más profundo de su ser, la pequeña humana lo tenía atrapado entre sus dedos y no estaba seguro si eso sería natural en ella...

Sesshomaru llevo a Rin a conocer a su mascota, ella podía jugar con su dragón de dos cabezas, un ser que era herbívoro, y del cual no tenía que temer, además de ser el último de su especie, y le pertenecía a él... pensó orgulloso..

Rin vio el dragón que aun era mediano en tamaño, corrió hacia donde estaba, emocionada ella le acariciaba cada una de sus cabezas, se reía sin parar porque el dragón la mecía...

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿cómo se llama tu mascota?... — pregunto ella curiosa...

Sesshomaru no le había puesto un nombre, déjaselo a los humanos y ellos nombran cualquier cosa...

- Este Sesshomaru no tiene necesidad de llamarlo por ningún nombre... — aseguro él sin cambiar su actitud estoica...

Rin miro a la bestia con detenimiento, cuando la cabeza derecha del dragón la tumbo ella dijo...- Ah ...— y cuando el de la izquierda la alzo como si fuera un cachorro ella dijo..- Un ...

- Rin lo llamara Ah-Un ...— sonrió dejando que varias risas se escaparan de su garganta porque el dragón continuaba meciéndola de un lado a otro...

- Ah-Un...mmmm...Este Sesshomaru está de acuerdo con su compañera... — se sentía orgulloso de ella...

Izayoi veía aquella escena de ellos dos y le rompía el corazón saber que quizás los padres de Rin no entenderían su conexión...Respiro hondo y fue por ellos...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Ningen: humanos**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, por todos sus favoritos y a todos los que siguen esta historia...siiiii**

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 4 - Vicky-chan16 - tessa - Loca anonima - susana bocanegrasalinas - Miara Makisan - venus in arms - JANET - amigocha - karito - black urora - somiant - Erachii D. Drako - serenityfulmoon - JANET-KNUL - ZaDaBiA - Boo - SesshoxRin - elena...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

by: sesshy749

**Capitulo 4**

Sus ojos dorados se habían tornado a un rojo carmesí, sus garras venenosas se habían alargado en toda su extensión... Sesshomaru podía oler la mentira, la decepción, el miedo que emanaba de los repugnantes humanos que tenía en frente de él... ¡Ellos mentían!... ¡Ellos no eran sinceros!... y él lo sabía, enseñando sus afilados colmillos y emitiendo un fuerte gruñido Sesshomaru se preparaba a atacar y destruir a quien intentara alejarlo de su compañera...

La necesidad de mantenerla a su lado era algo que no podía controlar, su demonio estaba furioso ante la decepción que ellos planeaban, la mentira emanaba por cada poro que transpiraba, el sudor que derramaban los delataba, él no dejaría que se llevaran lo que era suyo...Rin... "Su Rin" ...le pertenecía por derecho, cada uno de sus instintos estaban completamente en alerta, él había cedido su control a su demonio, mientras mantenía a Rin detrás de él.

La pequeña estaba envuelta por su estola peluda sin resistirse y sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, ella no podía ver el rostro de sus padres porque Sesshomaru se lo impedía...

- ¡Sesshomaru!...¡Suéltala!... — exclamo en un tono autoritario Inutaisho mientras los padres de Rin estaban temblando al ver el pequeño demonio que amenazaba con atacar en cualquier momento...Todo se había complicado, los padres adoptivos de Rin no sabían que Sesshomaru podía oler cada cambio en ellos, ellos pensaron en llevarse a su pequeña y si era necesario cambiarla de escuela...

El pequeño podía sentir cada cambio en sus estados de ánimos, él podía oler cuando le mentían...Sus instintos caninos y su demonio eran pura sangre, y a él no lo podían engañar tan fácilmente... ¡Imprudentes humanos!...Pagaran con sus vidas por su osadía...pensaba él mientras mantenía su ser alerta...

Inutaisho podía también oler las mentiras, él también podía oler la decepción que provenía de los padres adoptivos de Rin, pero que podían hacer ellos que no rompiera con las leyes de los humanos, ellos tenían la custodia de la pequeña, la solución podía ser simple, el tenia el poder y la influencia de ganar la custodia de la pequeña, pero Inutaisho sabía que no era justo para ella. Rin ya había perdido a sus verdaderos padres y entendía que estos solo querían protegerla, pero la mentira era inaceptable...

Ellos trataron de ser razonables, explicándoles cada detalle. Izayoi prácticamente había implorado y rogado que no alejaran a la pequeña, pero el sabia que tan pronto salieran por esa puerta ellos no los verían nunca más...Y si él lo sabía, Sesshomaru también...

Izayoi nuevamente hablo...- Por favor, porque no se dan más tiempo de entender, yo poco a poco les enseñare que no hay nada de que temer, por favor... por ellos... — Imploro Izayoi una vez más acercándose a la madre adoptiva de Rin...- Ella sufrirá si la alejan, dame la oportunidad de explicarte con mas detalles lo que significa la unión de ellos, te lo imploro de madre a madre... —pidió ella casi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a la madre de Rin, quien en ese momento no la escuchaba, porque ella estaba aterrorizada viendo a Sesshomaru quien gruñía con su hija en su espalda...

- Inutaisho por favor llévate a Sesshomaru... —pidió izayoi a su esposo, tenía que convencer a la madre de Rin, y el pequeño no ayudaba para nada con su carácter posesivo...

Inutaisho sabía que era el único que tenía la fuerza necesaria para detener a su hijo, él sabía que lo próximo que haría traería grandes consecuencias, su hijo lo iba a odiar aun más, pero no había otra solución... Sesshomaru sintió el aura de su padre aumentar, su mirada se dirigió de inmediato en su dirección, los gruñidos de advertencia se escuchaban con más fuerza, la tensión en el salón era grande y todos experimentaban temor en diferentes maneras...

El Gran Lord del Oeste con una velocidad imperceptible ante los ojos humanos separo a su hijo de la pequeña, el se lo llevo tan lejos como pudo, sin soltarlo porque sabía que Sesshomaru asumiría en cualquier momento su forma real, incrementando de esa manera su fuerza, por los momentos el sentía las garras de su hijo inyectarle su veneno, a él no lo podía herir con sus garras venenosas, sin embargo el gran lord sintió dolor al saber que de alguna manera el pequeño no le perdonaría el haberlo separado de su compañera...

Tan pronto ellos abandonaron el salón Rin quien había estado dando aun vueltas por todo lo que había pasado corrió a los brazos de sus padres...- Mama, papa... — dijo ella abrazándolos...

- ¿Rin hija te encuentras bien?... — pregunto su madre revisando cuidadosamente cada parte de ella...

- Si mama... — Sesshomaru-sama me cuido y estuvimos jugando, y tiene una mascota de dos cabezas, también jaken-sama me preparo de comer...Rin hablaba y hablaba dejando a sus padres aturdidos...Tenían que marcharse de inmediato, pidiéndole a kami que los protegiera de aquellos monstruos que vivían en esa casa...

- Ves que nada le paso, Sesshomaru nunca le haría daño... — dijo Izayoi a pesar de que sabía que ahora más que nunca sería difícil de convencer a los padres de Rin...

- Disculpa si se me hace imposible creerte, no sé cómo puedes vivir con un demonio pero ciertamente nuestra hija no lo hará!...

- El comportamiento de Sesshomaru ciertamente no fue el más apropiado, pero el solo reacciono a las mentiras que ustedes decían, ellos pueden oler cuando alguien les miente... — contesto Izayoi con la esperanza de que ellos entendieran...

Los padres de Rin abrieron sus ojos de par en par, sus corazones latían tan rápidos que ya no podían mas...- Nosotros nos retiramos, y por favor dígale a su esposo que no queremos a su hijo cerca de nuestra pequeña...

- Mama, Rin quiere ver a Sesshomaru-sama, por favor mama... — pidió la pequeña al escuchar a su mama...

- No Rin, el es un demonio hija y tu una humana, ustedes no pueden ligarse...

- ¿Un demonio?...Mama, ¿qué es un demonio?... — pregunto la pequeña...

- Rin te explicare cuando lleguemos a la casa...

- Por favor no les haga esto, ella sufrirá tanto como él...

- Ella se olvidara de él!... — espeto la madre de Rin quien no concebía la idea de un demonio como pareja para su hija, por kami, ella era solo una niña...

Izayoi no sabía que mas hacer, así que ordeno al chofer llévalos de regreso, esperaría por Inutaisho para saber cómo procederían, porque si Sesshomaru ya odiaba a los seres humanos, esto solo haría que los odiara aun mas, y si alejaban a la pequeña, la delgada capa de hielo que cubría su corazón se convertiría en una barrera impenetrable. Izayoi no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver el auto alejarse.

**=o=o=o=o=**

Tan pronto Inutaisho soltó a Sesshomaru este se transformo, el gran lord sabía que tenía que impedir a toda costa que Sesshomaru la buscara, el destruiría a sus padres solo por tenerla, así que por los momentos tomaría esto como una práctica para su hijo...

Inutaisho sabía que en ese estado era imposible de razonar con Sesshomaru, así que se transformo escuchando los rugidos de su hijo...Pena, dolor, miseria, el sabia que el pequeño por primera vez en su corta vida lo sentía...El estaba seguro que cuando el tiempo apropiado llegara ellos estarían juntos, porque no importaba lo que los humanos hicieran, ella estaba marcada de por vida, ella era su alma gemela, y mientras ella respirara Sesshomaru la encontraría...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Kaede estuvo esperando inquieta por los padres de Rin, al verlos llegar en aquel estado pregunto lo que había sucedido, ella los escucho a pesar de estar alterados, hablaban de demonios, de esconderse, y cualquier cantidad de tonterías que solo ella pudo entender...

Kaede tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Rin mientras ellos discutían en la cocina, ella era sacerdotisa y sabía exactamente lo que sucedió al ver la marca en el cuello de Rin, los padres de Rin pensaban que escondiéndose resolverían el problema, pero eso era imposible porque el gran lord del oeste los encontraría, su olfato los guiaría directo a donde quiera que ellos se escondieran...

Solo había una solución, aunque su solución no cambiaria el hecho de que Rin sufriría, pero al menos ella no lo recordaría, el demonio que la marco seria solamente un sueño, un sueño donde ella no vería su rostro... Kaede puso a Rin en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con sus parientes, ella les explico que con esa clase de demonio que era tan fuerte no había escapatoria, ella podía proteger a Rin como sacerdotisa que era, pero no a ellos...

La madre de Rin acepto lo que Kaede propuso, porque antes que dejar que su pequeña se quedara con un demonio preferiría que ella olvidara que él existía...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, por todos sus favoritos y a todos los que siguen esta historia...siiiii...**

Loca anónima - susana bocanegrasalinas - SesshoxRin - Vicky-chan16 - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 4 - black urora - kaarito - Amigocha - Lau Cullen Swan - Miara Makisan - Guest...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

Konichiwaaaa...Mis queridas lectoras...siento mucho la tardanza pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo...Feliz día a todas...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

by: sesshy749

**Capitulo 5**

Kaede esperaba con paciencia la llegada del pequeño demonio, a pesar de haber pasado ya más de tres días ella sabía que él vendría, la marca que Rin poseía pertenecía a la de un Inugami Daiyōkai de raza canina, ellos eran unos demonios muy poderosos, y nunca pero nunca dejarían ir a sus compañeras, así que después de dar su palabra al Gran Lord del Oeste, ella esperaría por él, estaba dispuesta a conocer al pequeño demonio que marco a la pequeña, y así poder ver a través de él...

En sus manos ella sostenía una esfera de color rosado mejor conocida como el Shikon no Tama, ella se concentraba en mantener la barrera que sería la única manera con la que podría comunicarse con el pequeño demonio, y de esa manera ver si podía razonar con él...

Kaede vio una vez más a la pequeña Rin quien dormía a su lado, sus padres ya se habían marchado del Japón rumbo a los estados unidos, la pequeña estaba a su cargo hasta que ellos se reunieran nuevamente en la ciudad indicada, ella no podía ayudarlos, si se quedaban el demonio los destruiría, fue un error de ellos todo lo que habían hecho, pero ella no los culpaba, ellos deseaban lo mejor para su pequeña, si Rin se iba con ellos de inmediato el demonio los encontraría, así que solo una cosa quedaba, esperar...

=o=o=o=o=

Sesshomaru abrió sus dorados ojos después de recuperarse, las heridas recibidas durante la batalla que enduro con su padre finalmente habían sanado por completo, el se sentó de inmediato en su futón observando a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?...el no lo sabía, solo una pregunta venia a su mente al no poder oler a Rin, levantándose con una velocidad imperceptible por el ojo humano Sesshomaru salió de su habitación...

Jaken quien venía a su habitación con una bandeja fue lazando hasta chocar contra varios cuadros...- Milord... — fue lo único que pudo decir el pequeño demonio antes de recibir el golpe...

La puerta del estudio de Inutaisho fue prácticamente despedazada con la fuerza que utilizo Sesshomaru al abrirla...

- Padre... ¿Por qué?... — pregunto Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna, si estaba furioso o si estaba enojado era imposible de descifrarlo, su mirada estoica estaba presente en su rostro, su actitud fría era lo único que se podía ver...

Inutaisho se sentía miserable, todo había sido un desastre, el tuvo que mandar a Izayoi a pasar unos días con sus familiares, porque ella solo lloraba al ver las heridas de Sesshomaru, el no pudo hacer otra cosa para detenerlo, Sesshomaru hubiese eliminado a los padres de Rin sin pensarlo, y ella de seguro nunca se lo hubiese perdonado, el tuvo que debilitar al pequeño y darle tiempo para que los padres de ella se marcharan, la sacerdotisa quien ahora estaba a cargo de la pequeña hizo un trato razonable, ella al menos acepto conocer a su hijo quien había estado sanando sus heridas, ahora era tiempo de hablar con él...

- Porque tú no la ibas a dejar ir...— respondió Inutaisho quien sabia que este incidente solo haría que su hijo lo odiara...

- ¡Ella es mía!... — afirmo él con un tono desafiante y posesivo en su voz fría...

- Lo sé hijo, pero ella es humana, ella no es un yōkai como nosotros, y tú tienes que aprender a obedecer sus costumbres si deseas tenerla a tu lado... — contesto Inutaisho quien sabía que era imposible razonar con él, nada de lo que digiera cambiaria el hecho de que él no la tendría a su lado...

- Este Sesshomaru buscara a su compañera, y todos ellos pagaran por su atrevimiento... — contesto fríamente dándose la vuelta...

- ¡Sesshomaru!, hijo, espera... — Llamo Inutaisho mientras Sesshomaru se detuvo a decir...

- Este Sesshomaru nunca olvidara lo que me hiciste padre... — con eso, él se fue...Inutaisho sintió dagas en su corazón porque sabía que él pequeño nunca lo perdonaría, él lo dejo ir, los padres de Rin estaban lejos, por lo tanto estarían a salvo, ahora el enfrentaría la sacerdotisa quien custodiaba a Rin, el tenia la esperanza que ella pudiera ver que Sesshomaru y la pequeña se pertenecían...El Gran Lord respiro hondo pensando en Izayoi y su embarazo...

=o=o=o=o=

Sesshomaru subió a su dragón de dos cabezas a pesar de que no se le estaba permitido volar en el, en esos momentos no le importaba aterrorizar a los humanos, odiaba a su padre por dejar que le quitaran a su compañera, odiaba aun mas a todos los seres humanos, no solo por ser una raza débil, pero por atreverse a arrebatarle lo que era de él...Cuando llego a la casa de Rin él se bajo de Ah-Un...Sesshoumaru observo el lugar donde su Rin vivía, el aroma de ella era fuerte, ella estaba cerca, sin embargo el estaba en alerta, podía sentir una fuerza invisible que rodeaba el lugar.

Kaede salió al ver el pequeño demonio llegar, acercándose a él sin traspasar la barrera ella pregunto...- ¿Sesshoumaru Takahashi?...

El no respondió, él la veía con cuidado, la humana que tenía en frente era de edad avanzada y portaba un parche en uno de sus ojos, sus vestimentas eran como de otra época, y en sus manos ella sostenía una esfera, pero él no podía olerla...Sesshomaru redujo el espacio entre ellos dos...

Kaede sabía que era él, sus cabellos platinados, sus ojos amber dorado, la media luna en su frente y sus dos franjas magentas en cada mejilla definitivamente lo identificaban como el hijo del gran lord...Pero su mirada estoica, sus ojos de hielo, hicieron que ella retrocediera un paso, no tenia porque preocuparse, pero el pequeño demonio en realidad era de temer...

En eso Rin quien se había despertado salió por la puerta buscando a Kaede...

- Rinnnnnn... — ronroneo sesshoumaru al verla, ahí estaba su compañera, pero algo andaba mal, el no podía olerla a ella, el aroma de ella mezclado en el aire ahora pudo notar que no era reciente, el aroma que respiraba de ella era uno dejado días atrás, como no lo pudo notar...

Rin se acerco a Kaede jalando de su kimono, ella no podía ver a Sesshomaru, ella ya no recordaba nada de él, ellos realmente no estaban ahí, el Shikon no Tama permitía que Kaede pudiera ver y hablar con Sesshomaru, pero ellos en realidad habían abandonado la casa, Kaede sabía que era la única manera de conocer al demonio sin ser destruida o aniquilada... la barrera dejaba que él los viera, pero ella solo podía verlo y escucharlo...

- Rin porque no esperas adentro, hace mucho frio, estaré contigo en unos momentos... — pidió ella a la pequeña

- Kaede-sama ¿cuándo Rin vera a sus padres?... — pregunto la pequeña quien ya los extrañaba...

- Pronto Rin, pronto los veras... — dijo Kaede mientras Rin le sonrió ampliamente, regresando adentro sin poder escuchar como Sesshomaru la llamaba, sin embargo a pesar de todo la pequeña se detuvo sin saber porque, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde Sesshomaru estaba, él la llamo una vez más en vano, ella no lo podía ver, ella no lo podía escuchar, pero por un momento ella pudo sentir su aura, su marca tibia en su cuello la quemo por unos momentos...

Kaede dirigió su atención al pequeño demonio, al parecer Rin pudo sentir su presencia...

- Explica porque Rin no puede escuchar o ver a este Sesshomaru... — Demando Sesshomaru a Kaede al ver como Rin desaparecía por las puertas...

- Como habrás podido notar no estamos realmente aquí, yo sola puedo verte y escucharte porque así lo deseo, y estoy aquí solo porque se lo prometí a tu padre...Ahora dime Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no dejas que Rin elija cuando crezca?, ella está muy pequeña para quedarse contigo, ella no sabe de tu naturaleza... — pregunto Kaede suavemente mientras observaba al pequeño demonio...

- ¡Ella es mía!...Este Sesshomaru no tiene por qué esperar para saber que ella me pertenece — Sesshomaru gruño, la sacerdotisa que estaba en frente de el tenia a su Rin, él quería hacerla pedazos, su furia que nuevamente crecía estaba bien resguardada en su estoico rostro...

- Entonces no tengo más remedio que mantenerla oculta de ti, cuando ella tenga la edad apropiada la encontraras, y solo ella podrá decidir si estar a tu lado o no... — dijo Kaede terminando la conexión, se sentía débil, tuvo que usar todas sus energías para poder mantener la conexión, sin embargo ella supo que Rin tendría un camino difícil al lado del demonio, el era uno de los pocos de su raza que no mostraba sentimiento alguno, fría su mirada era.

Sesshomaru vio como ella se desvaneció, la barrera desapareció, y en su ser emociones nunca antes sentidas azotaron...Esa fue la última vez que vio a su Rin...

=o=o=o=o=

Jaken corría tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, la información que en ese momento poseía era importante para su amo, el tenía que entregársela tan pronto como pudiera sino quería ser cortado en dos por su Látigo envenenado, la obsesión por encontrar a la pequeña humana era algo que él no entendía, pero después de tanto tiempo estaba seguro que su amo estaría complacido con él, al menos sobreviviría...

- ¡Lord Sesshomaru!... ¡Lord seshomaru!... — Gritaba el pequeño demonio sapo entrando casi sin respiración a la oficina donde Sesshomaru se encontraba...

- ¿Que pasa Jaken?... — Pregunto Sesshomaru con su fría voz sin quitar sus ojos de los documentos que estaba revisando...

- Milord...La encontramos...— respondió Jaken colocando una carpeta sobre su escritorio y sosteniéndose para no caerse, Sesshomaru levanto su rostro al escuchar esas palabras, el tomo la carpeta y la abrió...Rinnnn...Susurro al ver su nombre en los papeles dentro de ella...

Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento viendo a través de los grandes ventanales del piso donde se encontraba, su oficina estaba localizada en el pent-house de las Corporaciones Takahashi, el odio por su padre nunca cambio, al contrario incremento, Sesshomaru creció sin sentimientos, se dedico solo a adquirir más poder, el ahora era más despiadado y frio que nunca, su rencor hacia su padre era incalculable, su padre solo se dedico a su hijo InuYasha, ¡ese estúpido hanyō!, y como no lo iba a ser si su madre era humana...

Desde aquella noche el busco en cada Rincón, en cada parte del Japón por ella, sin encontrar ningún rastro, esa sacerdotisa mantuvo su promesa, el no la encontró hasta ahora, cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces, eso no le importaba, ella era su compañera, el vivía ahora solo, en lo que le correspondía, su padre no pudo negarle sus espadas, Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, Tokijin, aunque él deseaba más que nada Tessaiga pero esa espada era según su padre para el débil de su hermano hanyō...

Ya la tendría, el también había logrado ser Vice-Presidente de las corporaciones, sus estudios avanzados y en instituciones solo hechas para demonios hicieron de Sesshomaru un demonio aun más poderoso que su padre a su joven edad...

Pero ahora que sabia donde ella estaba, él pensaba que aquello fue solo una debilidad que el sintió cuando apenas era un cachorro, una señal de debilidad había sido, sin embargo ella portaba su marca y como su compañera ella tenía que estar a su lado...

- ¡Jaken!...

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama... — respondió él pequeño demonio temblando y en una reverencia que besaba el suelo...

- Nos Vamos... — dijo él haciendo camino fuera de su oficina...

- Si, milord... — contesto Jaken para luego darse cuenta que su amo se había marchado...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Shikon no Tama: **La Esfera de las Cuatro Almas, o Perla de Shikon...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, por todos sus favoritos y a todos los que siguen esta historia...siiiii...**

Karito - Lau Cullen Swan - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - Vicky-chan16 - black urora - SesshoxRin - JANET-KNUL - somiant - patty sparda - susana bocanegrasalinas - hi from brazil - Miara Makisan - Amigocha - Boo - serenityfullmoon...

**N/A: **Bajare el próximo capítulo pronto ya casi lo tengo completo, como verán ahora tenemos a InuYasha, y en el próximo habrán muchos más personajes...siiiii..


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

Konichiwaaa!...siiiii aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y esta súper largo...siento haber separados a los pequeñines pero hay una razón por lo que lo hice...siiii no se desanimen...The Shikon no Tama a cierto punto regresara a nuestra rin a ver y entender sesshomaru cuando era pequeño y de ahi todo puede suceder...saludos...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

_by:** sesshy749**_

**Capitulo 6**

Rin se despertó abruptamente, sudando y temblando como lo hacía cada noche, nuevamente tuvo el mismo sueño, el ardor en su cuello y el dolor que desesperanzaba su corazón una vez más se apoderaron de ella, un dolor que no podía explicar, un sentimiento que la hacía sentir que parte de ella estaba perdida y extraviada buscando con fervor su camino de vuelta...

Pero ¿De vuelta a donde?... —se pregunto...Ella no tenía un hogar con la que pudiera realmente asociarse, un lugar en el que sientes al que perteneces...Sus padres adoptivos se movían de una ciudad a otra y ella nunca pudo entender claramente porque lo hacían, ella estuvo feliz por razón que no sabía cuando finalmente ellos regresaron a su país de nacimiento, tan pronto llegaron al Japón ella sintió un poco de paz en su ser pero de eso ya hace cinco años...

Rin se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose hacia el baño, cada noche era lo mismo, ella se lavo su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse, su rostro pálido se reflejaba en aquel espejo donde ella trataba de entender una vez más al ser que aparecía día a día en sus sueños...

Después de tantos años nada había cambiado, ella aun no entendía porque era siempre el mismo sueño, aquel ser que la llamaba con cierta agonía en su voz no podía encontrarla, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que lo escuchaba, ella corría tratando de alcanzarlo pero cada vez que daba un paso para ver su rostro él se alejaba logrando que fuera imposible reconocerlo.

Ella podía sentir su imponente y poderosa figura que en vez de intimidarla la reconfortaba, ella no sentía miedo ante aquel personaje al cual no conocía, sus cabellos largos y platinados que deseaba tocar y sentir entre sus dedos era lo único que podía ver, el sonido de su profunda y fría voz que eran melodía para sus oídos era lo único que podía escuchar, y aquella cosa peluda que no reconocía la hacían sentir que ella realmente le pertenecía...

Pero ¿Quién era él?...se pregunto nuevamente como lo hacía cada noche... saliendo del baño ella vio aquel reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche, siempre a la misma hora...ella respiro hondo acostándose nuevamente abrazando su almohada y pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, sonrió porque después de mucho tiempo al fin sus padres le habían dado su espacio, durante muchos años ellos no la dejaban ni respirar, no podía salir al menos que fuera acompañada, muchas veces se sintió apenada con sus amigos por la vigilancia en que ellos la mantenían, pero ahora que estaba cursando los últimos años de sus estudios universitarios ella finalmente era libre...

Por fin era independiente, ella adoraba a sus parientes pero tener un lugar para ella sola aunque no fuera muy grande la hacía feliz, algún día seria suyo, rin cerró sus ojos sintiéndose más serena y finalmente conciliando el sueño...

**=o=o=o=o=**

La alarma de su reloj la despertó, ¡oh no! se quedo dormida, rin corrió a darse un baño o no llegaría a tiempo a clases, al terminar de arreglarse ella comenzó a colocar todos sus libros en su bolsa, estaba emocionada por fin había sido aceptada en la clases especiales y ahora ella aprendería todo sobre demonios, solo los más distinguidos estudiantes eran permitidos, desde que era pequeña kaede-sama le hablaba acerca de ellos, de las diferentes clases que existían, que la mayoría eran peligrosos, aunque ella no lo creía, ella deseaba saber más y se esforzó para entrar en esa clase...

Como podían ser ellos peligrosos si los que conocía no eran malos, un ejemplo era el novio de la pupila de Kaede. Kagome Higurashi quien entrenaba para ser la próxima protectora del Shikon no Tama al morir su nana tenía un novio que era mitad demonio con adorables orejas y una personalidad peculiar, ella no entendía como esos dos se la llevaban ya que Inuyasha era todo un caso, pero ahí estaban los dos enamorados...

También conoció otros por Miroku quien había sido un monje al cual expulsaron por sus contantes problemas con las chicas, al parecer siempre les pedía que fueran las progenitoras de sus hijos...rin sonrió al recordar que solo sango lo sacaba de todos los problemas en que se metía, ella se imaginaba que esos dos estaban enamorados...Así que ella estaba ansiosa de saber un poco más en esa clase.

Los demonios que ella conoció por ellos en su mayoría eran buenos, estaba Ayame quien era un amor para ser un demonio, ella esperaba por aquel al que estaba destinada, un tal Kōga que era un demonio lobo como ella y quien le había prometido matrimonio aunque hasta los momentos nunca se había presentado, así que no estaba segura...

Estaba también shippo que era uno de sus mejores amigos, tampoco podía olvidarse de Kagura que para su mala suerte estaba en todas sus clases, y por supuesto el macabro de su hermano Naraku quien la había invitado muchas veces a cenar, ella realmente le huía por la forma tan escalofriante en que la veía, sacudió su cuerpo antes ese último pensamiento y salió de su apartamento rumbo a su lugar de estudio...

-"No me digas que te quedaste dormida ¿otra vez?... — pregunto shippo al ver su semblante y la carrera que ella dio...

-"Si, nuevamente el mismo sueño, que puedo hacer siempre es lo mismo... — respondió ella con cierta depresión en su rostro...

-"Quizás deberías visitar a uno de esos doctores que te ayuda con esa clase de cosas... — sugirió el entre juguetón y preocupado, le gustaba más cuando ella sonreía, le hubiese gustado explicarle que ella portaba una marca y que esa era la razón de todas sus pesadillas pero Kaede se los había prohibido...

-"No creo que el psiquiatra me pueda ayudar... — sonrió ella ante la idea...

-"Si, es cierto... — murmuro él...

-"Hablamos shippo no quiero llegar tarde, además no olvides que hoy por fin comienzo mis clases acerca demonios, nos vemos en el almuerzo... — contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa y comenzando su camino por los pasillos...

Shippo la vio alejarse, esa clase quizás no era una buena idea para ella, pero quizás era tiempo de que ella supiera, se le olvido decirle acerca del invitado especial que estaría en esa clase, uno que por cierto era extraño que viniera...

Rin entro justo a tiempo, sentándose lejos de las primeras filas, como siempre a su lado estaba kagura, una yōkai extremadamente bella y con la habilidad de manipular el viento con su abanico, rin no entendía que hacia ella ahí, obviamente no le gustaba estudiar, era difícil de entender a ella y a sus hermanos...

-"Tenemos un invitado especial para la clase de demonios, me alegra haberme suscrito aunque no me hacía falta, espero que el gran daiyōkai sea tan guapo y poderoso como dicen que es... — comento Kagura con su voz seductora y limándose las uñas mientras esperaban...

-"Que le paso al profesor Myōga?... — pregunto ella curiosa, después de tanto tiempo su profesor favorito no daría la clase?...

-"No lo sé, ni me importa, es mas estoy feliz que esa pulga no enseñara esa clase, casi puedo oler y saborear a nuestro invitado y solo puedo decir que huele divino... — respondió ella quien no podía esperar por esa clase, era inútil asistir, pero tan pronto supo de él, amenazo al director para que la anotara en la clase...

Rin se quedo pensando en quien podía ser...La mañana se fue rápido, entre clases y apuntes ella esperaba en el lugar de siempre por Kohaku, Shippo y Ayame quienes la acompañaban siempre a almorzar...

-"Rin, ¿es cierto?, ¿cómo es posible que no me digieras?... — Pregunto ayame sentándose a su lado con sus ojos verdes brillando de la curiosidad...

Rin sabía a lo que ella se refería, de seguro shippo le había dicho...-"Es que no estaba muy segura, apenas y me entere ayer que fui aceptada... — respondió ella con una sonrisa de disculpa...

-"Entonces es cierto, pero estoy segura que no sabes quién es el invitado especial en tu clase... — dijo ella alzando una ceja mientras shippo y kohaku llegaron saludando y tomando asiento...

-"No, no lo sé... — respondió rin sinceramente ahora con curiosidad, al parecer la facultad entera sabia menos ella que estaba inscrita...

-"¿De quién hablan?... — Interrumpió kohaku colocando su bandeja de comida en la mesa...

-"Del invitado especial en la clase de rin, sabias que fue aceptada en la clase de Myōga... — respondió ayame mordiendo una manzana...

-"¿De veras rin?... — pregunto kohaku asombrado y empezando su almuerzo...

-"Si, pero al parecer myōga no estará en la clase sino alguien quien al parecer es importante y quien ayame nos dirá ahora mismo de quién se trata... — Presiono rin, sin poder esperar mas, quien demonios era que traía a todos de cabeza inclusive a la misma kagura, una demonia tan fría a la que nada le importaba...

-"El mismo hijo del Gran Lord del Oeste, un demonio poderoso y a la vez vice-presidente de las Corporaciones Takahashi, el vendrá en persona a dar la clase, cuando lo escuche no lo podía creer, de haberlo sabido también hubiera aplicado... — dijo ella dejando salir una risita...

Rin no sabía de quien hablaba ella, pero al parecer era alguien importante y conocido por todos excepto por ella...

-"Me pregunto por qué decidió venir a enseñar esa clase, no es necesario para un demonio tan importante hacerlo... — dijo kohaku quien tampoco entendía, sango siempre hablaba de ellos, así que era raro...

-"Al parecer todos ustedes saben quién es?... — pregunto rin al escucharlos hablar con tanta naturalidad y levantando una ceja...

-"Rin, quien no conoce a los Takahashi, bueno tu no los conoces porque viviste muchos años fuera del Japón pero pronto sabrás de todos ellos... — respondió shippo mientras consumía sus alimentos...

Rin suspiro terminando con su almuerzo...-"Ahora si me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana... — dijo ella al sentir el silencio de todos ellos, no era normal...

-"¿Estas de guardia esta tarde?... — pregunto kohaku antes de que ella se marchara...

-"Si, hasta las seis y de ahí a mi nueva clase, deséenme suerte...— respondió ella marchándose...

-"Shippo... ¿porque kaede no quiere que rin sepa que fue marcada?... — pregunto ayame quien muchas veces quiso decirle a rin, desde que la conoció supo que ella le pertenecía a un demonio, ¿a quién?...no tenía la menor idea, nunca había podido ver la marca para saber...

-"No lo sé ayame, nosotros solo sabemos que el vendrá pronto por ella, o al menos fue lo que kaede nos dijo a todos... — respondió shippo rascándose la cabeza, ellos aun no sabía quién era él, pero pobre de rin cuando sepa que su curiosidad por demonios era por un motivo muy personal...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Rin entro en la biblioteca, había sido grandioso para ella trabajar ahí medio tiempo porque no tenía que correr como muchos de sus amigos lo hacían con sus clases, ella era muy afortunada que el guardián la aceptara, y como no la iba a aceptar si a su avanzada edad todo se le olvidaba, ella sonrió al recordar en la cantidad de veces que los estudiantes se asustaban al verlo caminar con su inmenso martillo, según él era único y especial...

Ella no entendía como una persona como Tōtōsai era el director de aquella institución, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, el algunas veces la visitaba y se sentaba a hablar de la época feudal donde los demonios dominaban a los humanos, de los guerreros más fuertes que realmente la cautivaban cuando el describía sus armaduras y espadas con la que batallaban...Rin suspiro empezando su labor...

Después de varias horas no había un solo estudiante en aquella biblioteca, rin veía aquel reloj desesperada, la tarde se le estaba pasando lenta, ella sabía que a esa hora eran muy pocos los que se encontraban, a las 5:30pm la facultad normalmente quedaba en silencio, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado, solo aquellos que tendrían clases especiales como la que ella tendría en tan solo media hora rondaban por la facultad, eso sería según sus cálculos menos de veinte estudiantes...

Respirando hondo una vez más ella decidió organizar los últimos libros que habían dejado esparcidos en las mesas, uno a uno los coloco en orden alphabetico en su lugar, caminando con los últimos libros ella se llego a la sección de misterios y estudios antiguos, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ella sintió una brisa fría y el sonido de la puerta, rin se asomo a ver si algún estudiante había entrado pero no había nadie, ella estaba sola en aquel lugar, quizás se estaba imaginando cosas...pensó ella continuando con su tarea...

Rin iba a colocar el último libro pero al ver donde tenía que ponerlo se dio cuenta que necesitaba la escalera, cuando finalmente la consiguió ella cuidadosamente subió colocándolo en su lugar...Ella sonrió al terminar, iba a bajar cuando sintió algo rozar su pierna, volteando de inmediato a ver que era ella jadeo, casi se cae o mejor dicho casi se muere del susto al ver aquel ser que la veía con curiosidad, ella se sostuvo fuertemente de las escaleras hipnotizada por aquellos ojos dorados que la observaban con cuidado.

-"Hola...errr...arrr... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?... — pregunto ella nerviosa para luego darse cuenta de que él estaba flotando frente a ella...Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendida sin poder pronunciar otra palabra, ella no se movió observando también cada detalle de él, aquella figura que flotaba a la altura de ella se acercaba a su rostro acortando el espacio entre los dos, ella no sabía qué hacer, sus ojos no parpadeaban absorbiéndolo por completo, sus cabellos largos y platinados eran como el personaje de sus sueños, solo que esta vez ella podía ver su rostro, ¿sería él?, se habría ella caído y perdido la cabeza alucinando de esta manera?, tenía que tocarlo, si eso haría, tenía que saber si era real...

Su mano se movió al ver que él se detuvo justo a unos centímetros en frente de ella, el no se movía, el solo la veía, ella no pudo evitar tocar su rostro, sus dedos recorrieron cuidadosamente cada franja color magenta que poseía en sus mejillas.

Su textura era suave, definitivamente se había caído y el golpe la tenia alucinando...pensó ella continuando, una media luna dibujada en su frente hacían de sus facciones perfectas, aquel ser no podía ser humano, era demasiado hermoso para hacerlo, parecía un ángel, una sensación de Déjà vu la invadió, ella nuevamente observo como él estaba flotando en el aire frente a ella, y en ese momento trago seco, pero eso no la detuvo y ella acaricio sus finos cabellos, ellos también eran perfectos, definitivamente ella sintió como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás...

-"Rinnnnn... — escucho ella como el ronroneo su nombre, ¿el sabia quien era ella?...pensó a pesar de que sentía su lengua trabada, sin embargo le regalo una sonrisa amplia y brillante mientras él se acercaba aun mas, rin se congelo al sentir su rostro en su cuello, ¿qué estaba haciendo?...tembló al sentir algo afilado rozar la base de su cuello...

Sesshomaru sabía que era ella, su compañera, su olor nuevamente invadió cada uno de sus sentidos tan pronto llego, no podía esperar, no pudo esperar a verla, absorbió su aroma llenándose de ella, pero ahora sus chocolates ojos lo veían pero no lo reconocían, ella lo miraba pero no sabía quién era él, la sonrisa que le regalo hizo que recordara cuando ella era pequeña, la capa de hielo que lo cubría por un momento se derritió, esa fue su debilidad cuando era pequeño...

Sesshomaru reviso su pequeña marca en su cuello, ¿cómo pudo marcar una humana?... ¿Cómo pudo obsesionarse por tanto tiempo en encontrarla?... ella era débil, ella era humana, y ahora estaba temblando ante su presencia, con aquella sonrisa que el reconocia, ella era su compañera, ella le pertenecía...gruño su demonio...

Rin no podía controlar sus nervios ante aquella mirada, tan pronto el toco su rostro ella perdió el equilibrio, espero a sentir el golpe pero nunca llego, él la tenía en sus brazos...Después de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella finalmente pregunto...

-"¿Quién eres?... — Pregunto...

El no dijo nada y se marcho sin que sus ojos se dieran cuenta dejándola sin respuesta...Ella se quedo atónita por unos momentos antes de marcharse a su clase, ahora estaba segura que se lo imagino todo, no era posible que alguien tan hermoso como el ser que vio existiera, ahora si necesitaba visitar ese psiquiatra que shippo sugirió...Sacudiendo su cabeza ella caminaba por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llego a su salón...

**o=o****=o****=o=**

Rin comenzó a sacar sus libros que a pesar de ser antiguos ella los adoraba por su olor, kaede-sama se los había dado como regalos, ella suspiro al recordar a su nana quien la cuido como si ella fuera su propia hija y quien le enseño muchas técnicas para defenderse a pesar que sus padres nunca lo autorizaron, ellos estarían aterrorizados de saber todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer...

La clase comenzó tan pronto myōga entro, rin levanto su rostro y vio la persona que lo acompañaba, el no era un humano, todos se habían quedado con la mandíbula abierta, tensándose al mismo tiempo antes su presencia, la energía de poder y su aurora se sentían en todo el salón, todos excepto kagura y su hermano naraku quienes se habían sentado cada uno a su lado. Kagura parecía que quería comérselo y naraku lo miraba con un odio que ella no sabía el por qué...

Rin ahora quería desaparecerse, desde el momento en que el demonio entro por esa puerta sus ojos se encontraron, ella en asombro de saber que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza y que el ser que conoció en la biblioteca existía, era un demonio y no uno cualquiera, mientras que los ojos de él la miraban traspasando su propia alma, ella no pudo evitar enrojecerse de pies a cabeza, porque por razón que no podía entender ella no podía dejar de verlo, sus ojos la tenían atrapada, su mirada a pesar de no mostrar nada hacían que cada nervio en su cuerpo se estremeciera...

Rin bajo su rostro para evitar los ojos del demonio quien era el famoso invitado...

-"Atención estudiantes, esta temporada se la dedicaremos a la raza más fuerte que existe. Lord Sesshomaru de las Corporaciones Takahashi nos estará asistiendo en este tema... — dijo myōga quien después de dejar que sesshomaru se presentara abandono el salón...

Sesshomaru solo dijo dos líneas asignándoles el tema que debían leer de inmediato, el no estaba ahí para enseñar, decidió que era la mejor manera de educar a su compañera antes de llevársela con él, lo último que deseaba era que ella no supiera nada sobre ellos, ignorancia no sería una excusa cuando ellos completaran el ritual...

Rin penso en las palabras de kagura, ella tenía razón, el era un demonio muy guapo...Ella busco con sus manos nerviosas las paginas que tenían asignadas, cuando finalmente llego a la pagina ella leyó el titulo, "Raza: Inugami Daiyōkai - Demonio Perro"...Rin no pudo evitar alzar su mirada al leerlo, nuevamente se enrojeció al ver como la mirada de él seguía fija en ella, sorprendida de que el la siguiera observando ella se concentro en leer lo que estudiarían ese día...

Ella sabía algo acerca de ellos, Inuyasha era uno de ellos a pesar de solo ser mestizo, alguna vez escucho a kagome decir que el tenia un hermano... ¿sería él?, no podía ser porque inuyasha decía que su hermano era despiadado y sin corazón, un ser así no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar... ¿cierto?...A medida que ella leía sentía los ojos de él, de alguna manera el saberlo enviaba escalofríos por su columna vertebral, la información en aquellos libros hacían que ella se sintiera extasiada, el demonio perro era un ser magnificente, poderoso, posesivo, territorial, fuerte, y de temer...

Rin cuidadosamente y desde la esquina de sus ojos dio un vistazo, mala idea...pensó...el seguía observándola, estudiándola, analizándola, ella tembló al saberlo, quizás se lo estaba imaginando, de seguro no podía ser ella, quizás sus ojos estaban fijos en kagura quien desbordaba belleza y sensualidad, todos los chicos querían salir con ella, además que ella era un yōkai como él...

Naraku pudo notar como sesshomaru ojos estaban fijos en rin, desde que la conoció el pudo oler la marca en ella, pero eso no lo detuvo en invitarla a salir, aunque ella se negara, ¿sería posible?...se pregunto con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios... el se acerco a rin...

-"Rin, ¿salimos esta noche?... — pregunto naraku respirando el aroma de sus cabellos y escuchando como el gran yōkai gruñía...

-"No, naraku, por decima vez no voy a salir contigo... — respondió ella alejándose un poco sin embargo unos gruñidos llamaron su atención y la del salón completo...

Sesshomaru gruño en advertencia a naraku, el medio demonio se alejo un poco, quería estar seguro, así que dulce rin era importante...

Al terminar la clase rin salió tan rápido como pudo de la facultad, no sabía lo que le pasaba, aquel visitante no dejo de verla ni un segundo y eso más que emocionarla por lo bello que era la asustaba, la asustaba porque sus cabellos y su voz eran como aquel ángel en sus sueños, y su cuello le ardió con su cercanía, sin embargo en su camino hacia su apartamento ella sintió una presencia, una sombra a lo lejos pudo ver, asustada aun mas prácticamente corrió hasta cerrar con llaves su apartamento...

Cuando se tranquilizo, puso a un lado su bolsa, definitivamente su día había sido diferente, caminando hasta su habitación solo el venia a su mente, Lord Sesshomaru era su nombre...Algo en el le era familiar pero no podía explicar exactamente que era...

Rin se dio un baño y después de cenar se puso a leer lo que ese día habían aprendido, todo era fascinante y escalofriante al mismo tiempo, tenia varias preguntas que hacerle a kagome y a inuyasha cuando los viera, sin embargo pronto el cansancio la invadió y ella se quedo dormida...

_Rinnnn..._ _— escucho como la llamaban, ella corría, aquellos largos cabellos platinados bailaban con el viento quería alcanzarlo, quería detenerlo, pero por más que trataba no podía, rin cayó al suelo en dolor, porque se alejaba, porque no la esperaba, no entendía...De repente ella sintió como algo la envolvía, dándole paz y serenidad..._

Sesshomaru... — ella susurro mientras dormía aferrándose a la estola peluda de sesshomaru, el no pudo evitar seguirla, al escucharla gritar en dolor entro por su ventana, su compañera estaba sufriendo, delicadamente él la envolvió aliviando su pena, el sabia que ella había sufrido su separación, su mirada estoica y fría la observaban mientras que no pudo evitar llenarse de su olor...

-"Pronto rin...pronto...susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer... Sus comentarios son muy apreciados... :D!**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios...**

karito - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - Nagisa-chan - Miara Makisan - Amigocha - Guest - sailormoon355 - patty sparda - black urora - Bakkura - SesshoxRin…..

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

_by:** sesshy749**_

**Capitulo 7**

Los rayos de la luz del día se colaban por la ventana de su habitación, rin abrió sus ojos lentamente notando su ventana abierta, ella se estiro en su cama sintiéndose por primera vez en años relajada, no le dolía ni su cuello ni su cuerpo, la opresión en su pecho que la despertaba cada noche no estaba, ella se levanto de su cama ahora abruptamente pensando que se había quedado nuevamente dormida como lo hacía cada día, pero tan pronto vio la hora en el reloj de su mesita se dio cuenta que aun era temprano...

Ella tomo el reloj entre sus manos, lo miro una y otra vez asegurándose que no estuviera dañado, ¡no lo podía creer!...por primera vez desde que tenía memoria durmió toda la noche completa, ella puso el reloj en la mesa esta vez caminando hacia su ventana, la cual podría jurar cerró la noche anterior...mmm...bueno eso no importaba ella se sentía llena de energía y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios...

¿Y ahora?... ¿qué haría con todo el tiempo que tenia?...Nunca se había podido levantar temprano debido a sus pesadillas, al voltearse vio en el suelo el libro de demonios que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y decidió que usaría ese tiempo leyéndolo, se había quedado dormida en la mejor parte, la historia de esa raza era antigua, desde los tiempos de la era feudal el demonio Inugami Daiyōkai existía, era una de las razas más poderosas y complejas de todas las que conocía...

Ella sonrió porque no pudo parar de leer, pero quería saber más, a su mente vino el visitante de su nueva clase..."Lord Sesshomaru", quizás era un demonio, pero era el demonio más bello que ella hubiese conocido en su vida, el era alto, con un porte que solo mostraba lo confidente y seguro que era, con sus cabellos platinados que llegaban casi al suelo, guapo, perfecto, a pesar de mostrar una fachada aparentemente fría e inexpresiva, si no lo hubiesen presentado como un demonio, para ella el seria todo un ángel...

Rin suspiro recordando su encuentro, ¿qué estaría buscando en la biblioteca?...bueno seguro era algo para la clase, pensó ella sentándose cómodamente en su cama, rin abrió nuevamente aquel libro dedicado al demonio perro, a ver donde se había quedado...murmuro para ella misma...Ah_!..."Comportamiento y características del demonio perro referente a sus compañeras"..._mmmm, esto suena interesante...pensó ella...

La noche anterior ella leyó que cuando ellos encontraban a sus compañeras la marcaban para toda la vida, ya que eran sus almas gemelas, normalmente ellas eran yōkai como ellos, no era muy común que fueran humanas, pero cuando eso ocurría solo al completar el ritual de su unión, la vida de la humana era extendida con la energía del yōkai, así ellas permanecían al lado de ellos hasta que estos fallecieran.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que la marca implicaba no solo posesión, pero también una conexión, conexión que al completar el ritual era inquebrantable, lo que sentía uno lo podía sentir el otro, amor, dolor, pena, angustia, miedo eran compartidos a través de esa conexión, por eso ellos eran territoriales con sus compañeras, prácticamente ningún ser del sexo masculino o cualquiera que pusiera en peligro sus vidas podían acercarse a ellas...

Rin sonrió una vez más porque ahora entendía el dilema de kagome, Inuyasha no la dejaba ni respirar, el demonio perro parecía sufrir ataques de ansiedad cuando ella se alejaba, y eso que él era solo mitad demonio, no se quería ni imaginar cómo sería uno pura sangre, al parecer una vez marcada su compañera la separación era inaceptable, el dolor sufrido por ello era insoportable, pero es que algunas veces Inuyasha se pasaba...

Rin recordó la visita que hizo a kaede, ese día cuando conoció a kagome, el pequeño demonio no dejaba de decirle a kagome que ella era su novia, y eso que solo tenían doce años de edad, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora entendía porque kaede le había colocado el _Collar de Dominación _a inuyasha_. _El había encontrado a kagome, su compañera, cuando apenas entro en primaria, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ellos dos, ahora deseaba saber a qué familia pertenecía Inuyasha...

Rin decidió que los visitaría a la hora del almuerzo, ahora que estaban en el colegio Shikon, cursando su primer año de secundaria quedaba relativamente cerca de la Universidad de Onigumo donde ella estudiaba...Con ese pensamiento ella volvió a su lectura...

_"Inugami Daiyōkai comportamiento, normalmente los ojos del demonio perro cambian a un color rojo como la sangre por tres razones en general. La primera cuando se están transformando de su forma humanoide a su forma de demonio. La segunda es cuando están muy enojados y pierden el control de su bestia interior, y la última razón es cuando se sienten atraídos por sus compañeras o en un calor de apareamiento." _

Rin tembló y sintió escalofríos por su espina dorsal al leer esta parte, el sonido de la alarma del reloj hizo que brincara de su cama asustada, había estado concentrada leyendo...Sera mejor que se diera un baño y se fuera si no quería llegar tarde a clases...

**=o=o=o=o=**

-"¡Inuyasha!... — llamo Izayoi desde la cocina donde preparaba el desayuno para todos ellos...

-"Izayoi sabes que no tienes porque hacerlo... — dijo Inutaisho a su esposa, él sabía que no tenían perdón, pero ellos aprendieron su lección, no repitieron el mismo error con su hijo menor, al menos esta vez ellos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo con los padres de Kagome gracias a Kaede quien también se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido con sesshomaru, fue una suerte que ella mantuviera su esencia oculta, sino sesshomaru ya la hubiera aniquilado...

-"Al contrario Inutaisho, nosotros debemos hacerlo, todo está miseria causada a sesshomaru y a rin fue nuestro error, nosotros nunca debimos dejar que los separaran...— respondió ella molesta, todos esos años tratando de acercarse a sesshomaru habían sido en vano... El no los quería ni ver, y no lo culpaba, si no fuera por su interés en la compañía y en adquirir poder quizás el hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas...

-"Es peligroso jugar con el tiempo, un error y todos podemos desaparecer, o peor aun terminar en la era feudal, además Kikyō no quiere ayudarlas, recuerdas?...es por eso que se dedica a ser maestra... — Inutaisho no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su compañera deseaba hacer, pero quizás funcionaria, quizás con suficiente poder ellos podrían cambiar el daño causado...

-"Lo sé, pero no cuesta nada intentarlo... — fue su final palabra porque Inuyasha entro a la cocina devorando todo lo que encontró en su camino...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Sesshomaru intentaba concentrarse en los documentos que tenía en mano, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, odiaba el hecho de haber pasado toda la noche consolando a una humana, su humana le recordaba su demonio, no pudo evitarlo, su agonía y su dolor eran parte de él, después de tantos años ella estaría con él, y la sacerdotisa que se la llevo pagaría por haberlo hecho...

Venganza gritaba su demonio una y otra vez, su contenida furia pronto se desataría en todos aquellos incluyendo su padre y la humana que tenia por compañera, la cabeza de Inuyasha les entregaría, ese hanyou quien tenía todos los privilegios...No solo su padre resguardaba Tessaiga para él, sino que también lo ayudo a mantener con él a su compañera, por eso los haría sufrir a todos tan pronto rin estuviera a su lado, y antes de eliminar a la sacerdotisa quien se mantenía oculta de él, haría que le digiera como hacer para que rin recordara todo...El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Sesshomaru respondió el teléfono sabiendo que solo jaken poseía el número...

-"Mi Lord, la chica humana ha desaparecido, un minuto estaba en clase y al siguiente se había marchado... — dijo jaken aterrorizado, su amo le había pedido que vigilara cada movimiento de esa insolente humana, y solo basto distraerse un minuto, porque ahora no sabía donde se había metido...

Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono sin decir palabra, eso solo significaba que un castigo le esperaba a jaken, era una tristeza que Ah-Un fuera herbívoro, sino dejaría que jaken fuera su cena...pensó él con una leve sonrisa en sus labios...

Sesshomaru abrió la ventana de su oficina, tenía que saber a dónde se había ido, ahora que la encontró no dejaría que desapareciera, había controlado a su demonio al no llevársela en el momento que su perfume lo invadió, en ese preciso momento cuando la vio después de tantos años, su demonio le exigía que se la llevara, sin embargo su metódico razonamiento deseaba que ella supiera primero acerca de ellos...

Convirtiéndose en una bola de luz que lo ayuda a viajar grandes distancias en cortos periodos de tiempo, sesshomaru dejo que el aroma de su compañera lo invadiera, no tardo en encontrar hacia donde ella se dirigía...Al verla detenerse en frente el colegio donde su hanyou hermano estudiaba sesshomaru se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron levemente, él sabía que Inuyasha reconocería su aroma sobre ella, y el no confiaba en nadie, sus planes ahora tendrían que cambiar...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Rin paso toda su mañana pensando en sesshomaru, trato de no pensar en el pero su mente no obedecía, aquellos ojos dorados la perseguían, había algo sobre el que la tenia curiosa, ansiosa por saber más, tan pronto salió de su última clase hizo camino al colegio donde kagome e Inuyasha estudiaban, no se pudo concentrar en las otras clases leyendo nuevamente el libro acerca de demonios, tampoco podía porque kagura no dejaba de hablar de las miles de formas en que haría que sesshomaru se enamorara de ella, eso la irrito...

Había llegado, al parecer la campana aun no había sonado, había pensado en visitar a kaede pero si hablaba directo con Inuyasha tendría directas respuestas, kaede siempre había sido muy cripta con ella, así que esperaría que kagome saliera de clase y con ella era seguro encontrar a Inuyasha...Ella hizo camino hacia el jardín del colegio...

Rin vio a lo lejos varias bancas donde podía sentarse a esperar, sin embargo al dar varios pasos Sesshomaru apareció con rapidez frente a ella...

-"Sesshomaru?... — pregunto al verlo en frente de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al ver como sus ojos fríos la observaban...

-"Rin, tu vas a venir con este sesshomaru... — dijo él con su fuerte masculina voz y sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro...

Su mandíbula se abrió. -"¡¿Qué?!... ¿A dónde?...— pregunto sorprendida con sus ojos abiertos de par en par pensando que deseaba él con ella...

-"Conmigo... — fue su simple respuesta, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Sesshomaru la tiró por encima de sus hombros... Rin sintió su ser flotar, un minuto estaban hablando y ahora estaban ¿flotando?...

-"¡Suéltame!... — grito, luchó y dio varias patadas, pero él no le prestó atención. Rin cerró los ojos, la sangre corriendo rápidamente en su rostro debido a su posición. Se sentía mareada. Por suerte, Sesshomaru la balanceó hacia delante, de modo que su brazo estaba debajo de sus rodillas y la otra apoyada la espalda.

-"¡NO!"... — respondió el envolviéndolos en una luz azul a ambos tomando la forma de una esfera, sesshomaru comenzó su camino a su mansión a una velocidad asombrosa, el no quería tomar ningún chance, el no quería perderla nuevamente, y ciertamente no dejaría que su hanyou hermano se acercara a ella...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios...**

karito - amigocha - Lau Cullen Swan - serena tsukino chiba - JaNaSeL - Miara Makisan - patty sparda - JANET-KNUL - Clovee - dreamer623 - serenityfullmoon - nayera99 - black urora - strugberry - Hikary Mitsuki Yoshida - marvivi - Heiwajima Ayako - Bakkura - SesshoxRin- fortuna fanel - Guest - somiant...

Konichiwaaaa!. mis queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar esta historia como sus favorita y por seguirme en esta aventura de sesshomaru y nuestra adorada rin...Siento la tardanza, pero aquí estamos con uno nuevo...espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, el próximo será bajado el Miércoles, 29-13...siiiiii... sa·yo·na·ra ...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

Konichiwaaaa!... Mis queridas lectoras, porque lo prometido es deuda...uno mas, espero les guste este capítulo...siiiiii... sa·yo·na·ra ...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 8**

Lentamente descendiendo sesshomaru llego a los jardines de su mansión, rin había dejado de protestar después de luchar en vano, era inútil que tratara de escapar, pero ella sin embargo lo intento, su fuerza al tratar de zafarse de él hicieron que su bestia rugiera orgulloso, ella no le temía, pero él era su alpha, y por lo tanto conseguiría sumisión de su parte, la velocidad en la que atravesaron el cielo hizo que ella perdiera el conocimiento, al parecer fue demasiado para su débil cuerpo humano...

Sesshomaru hizo camino adentrándose más en su propiedad, pensando como su compañera tenía un espíritu que era de admirar, a pesar de ser solo una humana, su demonio se sentía complacido, su humana era una estudiante superior en un instituto que era mezclado con demonios, ella fue la única humana que logro ingresar a la clase especial de myōga, una clase donde solo los mejores estudiantes se permitían, la razón era simple, una mente débil no entendería el mundo de ellos...

Al presentarse en aquel lugar tōtōsai y myōga no se opusieron a su presencia en aquella clase, bueno no era que ellos pudieran objetar, especialmente esa pulga que era fiel servidor de su padre, ganas no le faltaron de aplastarlo con sus manos al solo olerlo...

Sin embargo eso no lo irrito tanto como ver a rin rodeada de aquellos insignificantes demonios, especialmente el hanyou que se atrevió a olerla, tuvo que recordar donde se encontraba y no hacerlo pedazos en aquel lugar, esa clase había sido un suplicio para él, especialmente por el repugnante olor que era casi intolerable, su sensible olfato aun estaba recuperándose de haber entrado en aquel salón, pero estaba seguro que inclusive el imbécil hanyou llamado Naraku sabia que ella estaba marcada a pesar de haber pasado demasiados años, ahora tenía que dejar claro su presencia en ella...

Sosteniéndola ahora entre sus brazos el noto que aun seguía desmayada, la puerta de su mansión fue abierta por un aterrorizado jaken quien llego lo más rápido que pudo, él sabía que su amo lo castigaría tarde o temprano...

-"¡Jaken!...

-"Si, milord... — respondió el pequeño demonio sin dejar de ver a la misma humana que su amo le había pedido que vigilara...

-"Busca todas las cosas de rin y ordénalas en la que será su habitación...

-"¡¿Qué?!... — pregunto jaken sorprendido por la orden de su amo, pero de inmediato obedeció al ver la mirada de hielo que él le dio...-"De inmediato sesshomaru-sama...Y así salió corriendo nuevamente al auto...

Sesshomaru subía las escaleras recordando la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, el había sido solo un cachorro en aquel tiempo cuando su aroma lo había dominado, sin embargo a pesar del tiempo nada había cambiado, su aroma nunca lo abandono, su demonio la extraño, sesshomaru entro en su habitación, sus planes habían cambiado, ahora tendría que responder las miles de preguntas que de seguro la humana tendría, y era eso lo que quería precisamente evitar.

El no era de los que diera explicaciones, sus órdenes y sus acciones eran obedecidas sin tener que entrar en detalles...Pero solo porque ella era su compañera haría la excepción, esperaba que hubiese leído lo suficiente del material que les dio para que no lo hiciera perder el tiempo con innecesarios detalles...

El la coloco delicadamente en el futón de su habitación llenándose del dulce aroma que provenía de ella, una humana que olía diferente, una humana que por más que quiso no pudo olvidar, una humana a la cual estaba atado porque la había marcado como su compañera, una humana que para su desgracia y mala suerte su demonio había extrañado, porque aunque odiara a todos los humanos con cada fibra de su ser, ella le pertenecía, ella era parte de él, ella era su compañera, y ahora que la encontró, nunca más la dejaría ir, y aunque ella no lo recordara, no tenía otra opción, porque este sesshomaru no permitiría que lo dejara o que se alejara, ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella...

Sesshomaru después de llenarse una vez mas de su aroma y envolviéndola en su estola peluda se alejo dejándola sola, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, ellos no podían completar el ritual sin que ella estuviera lista, así que todo lo que ella necesitaba saber tendría que aprenderlo ahí con él, también tenía que llamar a tōtōsai para informarle de su ausencia, él y myōga sabían perfectamente porque se había presentado en esa universidad... Sesshomaru salió de su habitación bajando a su estudio, al llegar llamo a la única persona que permitiría atender a rin cuando ella se despertara...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Rin lentamente abrió sus ojos, entre medio despierta y medio dormida ella empezó a recordar la pesadilla que había tenido, abrazando la inmensa estola peluda que la mantenía envuelta ella pensó en lo real que fue todo, había ido a hablar con Inuyasha y kagome cuando Sesshomaru Takahashi la había secuestrado, que raro fue su sueño, por el amor de kami ahora si necesitaba ayuda, estaba obsesionada con el daiyōkai...

Sus ojos perezosamente comenzaron a explorar los alrededores de la habitación donde se encontraba, habitación que por cierto no era de ella, rin se levanto de un solo golpe al realizar que después de todo no había sido un sueño, ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?...Tratando de mantener la calma ella recordó ahora claramente como él la había puesto sobre sus hombros envolviéndolos en una luz azul, también recordó lo mucho que ella había luchado, pero ¿Qué quería él con ella?... ¿Y porque prácticamente la había secuestrado?...Kami ahora sí que estaba en problemas...

Rin observo la habitación donde se encontraba, ella nunca se imagino ver un lugar que lucía como si perteneciera a otro tiempo, pero ahora no podía distraerse con nada de eso, ella necesitaba saber el porqué, no lo mejor era que huyera de ahí lo más pronto posible, al abrir la puerta ella no pudo ir lejos, ahí estaba parada una joven con ojos color como el fuego, y un cabello rojizo que la hacían lucir muy hermosa, parecía humana, pero no lo era, se imagino que era una yōkai también...

-"Milady, por fin se ha despertado... — dijo ella entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella...-"Mi nombre es Enju. Lord Sesshomaru me asigno para que te atendiera...

-"¿Qué?... ¿Dónde está el?... ¿Porque me ha traído aquí?...— Rin no entendía ¿qué estaba sucediendo?...

-"Lord Sesshomaru está en su estudio, el la vera una vez que la haya arreglado milady...

-"¿Qué?... ¡Oh NO!... ¡El me vera en este preciso momento y me explicara porque me rapto!...— rin se consideraba una persona calmada, dulce, siempre sonreía ante cualquier adversidad, pero ahora estaba furiosa, confundida, primero la rapta sin darle explicaciones, y ahora tenía que arreglarse para él?... ¡Qué demonios!...

-"Milady por favor, si no lo hago seré severamente castigada... — imploro enju quien conocía bien a sesshomaru...

Rin al ver el rostro de la muchacha le dio lastima, ella lucia aterrorizada, ¡y como no lo iba a estar!... ¡ella sentía un poco de temor también!... no era estúpida, pero no entendía, ¿qué quería un demonio como sesshomaru con ella?...una humana sin ningún tipo de poder...ella respiro hondo calmándose, tenía que haber una explicación razonable para todo esto...piensa rin, piensa...se repetía antes de responder...

-"Muy bien, pero tan pronto termines me llevas directo a él?...

-"Por supuesto milady...

-"Rin, mi nombre es rin, no tienes porque llamarme por títulos, porque no los tengo...

Enju se mordió la lengua, era obvio que ella no sabía nada, y ella no diría nada si quería mantener su cabeza en su lugar, por eso fue llamada, por su discreción y por su silencio ante cualquier situación, ella era la única que había durado en su posición como asistente personal de Sesshomaru en las Corporaciones Takahashi, y así quería permanecer...

Haciendo una seña en acuerdo le pidió a rin que la acompañara, no era común que su presencia fuera requerida porque Lord Sesshomaru era un ser solitario, no soportaba la presencia de nadie en la mansión, solo jaken era permitido, el pequeño demonio se encargaba de todo, cuando sesshomaru no estaba en la mansión era cuando limpiaban el lugar, ni siquiera aceptaba la visita de su padre o madre adoptiva, su medio hermano ni nombrarlo, y el hecho de que una humana ahora estuviera ahí era algo que no entendió hasta que la olio...y eso si que fue una verdadera revelación...Porque ella sabía lo mucho que sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos...

Rin por más que pregunto no pudo conseguir respuesta, enju era una tumba, no soltaba nada, su frustración crecía con cada minuto que pasaba, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, debería de estar aterrorizada, angustiada, pero no lo estaba, debería de haber bajado a insultarlo por haberla secuestrado, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, el haber leído ese libro le había enseñado algo acerca de ellos, además que había algo dentro de ella que le decía que confiara en el, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo?... ¡como confiar en un yōkai a quien no conocía!...

-"Tú debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?... ¿tú no esperas que me ponga eso?... — dijo rin con ojos incrédulos y rodándolos al ver el kimono que ella le enseñaba, una cosa era ver como aquel lugar estaba decorado, y otra cosa era vestirse para lucir como él...

-"Lo siento Milady, pero es lo único disponible... — respondió enju apenada, sin poder decirle que sesshomaru le ordeno buscarlo antes de venir a la mansión, al parecer lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, esa era otra cosa que la sorprendió, especialmente en estos tiempos tan modernos, era raro ver a alguien vestido con un kimono, pero sabía lo tradicional que eran los Takahashi, aunque nunca había visto a la esposa del Gran Lord vestido con uno, quizás al ser introducida también lo hizo...

Resignada rin respiro hondo dejando que enju la envolviera en aquel kimono, ¿podría ella caminar con esa cosa puesta?... kami esto debe de ser otra de sus alucinaciones, de seguro aun seguía leyendo el bendito libro...pensó ella mientras enju la terminaba de arreglar...

-"Lista... — dijo enju dejando que ella se admirara en aquel espejo donde solo se reflejaba otra persona, rin no podía creer como se veía, era como si estuviera viendo uno de esos catálogos de otra era, uno de esos que solo kaede guardaba, sus ojos chocolates pestañearon varias veces antes de reaccionar, ok, había hecho todo lo que su captor había dispuesto, bueno tampoco era que ella tuviera ninguna alternativa, ¡por el amor de kami!... el era un demonio y ella una simple humana sin poder, pero ahora era tiempo de que le explicara porque la secuestro, estaba segura que no era por dinero porque ella no tenia y a él no le hacía falta, eso era obvio, tampoco era para devorarla porque no se molestaría en arreglarla...ayyyy piensa rin, piensa...se repitió una vez más con miles de mariposas revoloteando de ansiedad...

Enju la guio al salir de la habitación, en los pasillos habían pinturas antiguas mostrando batallas de otro tiempo, un toque sobrio era notorio, ella se preguntaba qué tan antiguo era ese lugar...Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad al fin llegaron a una puerta...Enju toco solo una vez, suavemente, tan suave que apenas supo que lo hizo, una fuerte voz varonil se escucho al otro lado dando el paso...

Enju abrió la puerta dejando que ella entrara, rin al escuchar como ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella marchándose y dejándola sola hizo que se sobresaltara, ahí en frente estaba él, como si nada hubiera pasado, con aquella mirada estoica que la recorrían y ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, pero no se dejaría intimidar, ahora él la iba a escuchar...

Su aroma lo había invadido tan pronto entro, aquel dulce perfume que emanaba de ella cubría cada rincón de la habitación, el kimono que mando a hacer le quedaba perfecto, mejor de lo que esperaba, el color le asentaba, sus largos cabellos negros azabache sueltos caían como cascada en su espalda, sus ojos color chocolate mostraban lo enojada que estaba, su piel blanca como la porcelana reflejaba perfectamente sus mejillas sonrosadas, su compañera era más hermosa que cualquiera yōkai que él conociera, bueno lo fue hasta que comenzó a reclamarle, sus sensibles orejas resonaban con su dulce voz que dejaba salir las miles de preguntas que tendría que responder...

-"¡Silencio!... — ordeno el levantándose de su asiento...Rin se congelo en su sitio al escucharlo, pero no se dejaría...

-"¿Cómo quieres que me calle cuando me has secuestrado?...

-"No lo he hecho... — aseguro el acercándose a ella...

-"¡Si lo has hecho!...Me has traído a este lugar en contra de mi voluntad, y sin saber por qué?, no sé quién eres, bueno escuche algo sobre ti, pero solo hasta ayer fue la primera vez que te vi, así que me tienes que explicar porque lo has hecho?!, y hazlo antes de que salga por esa puerta y me marche... — espetó ella tratando de ser valiente pero sin tener mucho éxito porque él se había detenido justo en frente de ella...Ahora sus piernas temblaban, ella vio lo elegante que él se movía cuando se acercaba, como un depredador acechando a su presa...

Aquel demonio de piel perfecta, con aquellos cabellos platinados que parecían suaves y los cuales quería simplemente sentir entre sus dedos la observaban en silencio, sus ojos dorados, fríos la detallaban mientras ella también lo hacía, era la primera vez que noto sus dos orejas puntiagudas que eran absolutamente adorables y encantadoras... El parecía un ser etéreo o algún tipo de dios en forma de demonio.

Sesshomaru alzo lentamente su mano, una garra creció acercándose a su cuello... -"Rinnnn... susurro él mientras sintió como ella se estremeció, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, el recorrió con su garra su pequeña marca, se sentía débil frente a ella, era algo que aun no aceptaba...

-"¿Por qué? — pregunto ella esta vez en voz baja, nerviosa, su silencio la estaba matando, y su garra acariciando su cuello la tenía a punto de salir corriendo...

-"Tu eres mi compañera, por eso lo he hecho, este sesshomaru te ha estado buscando por muchos años desde que te alejaron... — respondió el con su rostro estoico sin mostrar emoción alguna, sin embargo su tono de voz era un poco más suave de lo normal...

-"¿Qué?... — pregunto ella en un susurro, su mente nublada trataba de entender, ¿su compañera?... ¿que ha buscado por años?...-"Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿cómo sabes que lo soy?, ¿Y porque dices que me has buscado por años?...su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de entender sus palabras...

Sesshomaru tomo de su mano dando varios pasos con ella, el se detuvo frente al espejo que era parte de la decoración, con su garra aparto sus cabellos, rin pestañeo perdida viéndolo...

-"Tu llevas mi marca desde que tienes siete años... — dijo el observando como los ojos de ella se abrían de par en par, el no tenia que mostrarle nada, ella había visto muchas veces en su cuello la pequeña marca en forma de media luna con una línea plateada que poseía, siempre pensó que fue una marca de nacimiento, nunca imagino que había sido marcada por un demonio...

Sesshomaru la soltó alejándose esta vez de ella, su aroma lo tenía intoxicado, su cercanía en esos momentos no era aconsejable, sus deseos de tenerla cerca no habían cambiado, sus colmillos deseaban penetrar su piel como aquella vez, así que se alejo, aun no...se dijo asimismo...

-"¿Pero cómo es posible?...Yo no recuerdo haberte conocido jamas en mi vida, no entiendo cómo puedo llevar tu marca?... — rin lo veía y trataba de recordar...

-"Siéntate rin... — invito él, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer...ella obedeció solo porque ahora su curiosidad la mataba...ella no podía ser la compañera de él, eso era imposible...

-"Dime rin que tanto has aprendido con lo que les asigne?... — Pregunto él, dar explicaciones no era parte de él, así que dejaría que ella misma lo entendiera...

Las mejillas de rin se sonrojaron al recordar el particular tema en que su interés se había centrado...

-"Los demonios perros son el tipo más raro de demonio, ellos saben casi de inmediato cuando su compañera está cerca. Cuando la encuentran no tienen otra opción realmente, ellos se sienten forzados a márcalas, ellos son posesivo, territoriales, fuertes, y de temer... — dijo ella viendo como sus ojos fríos y sus labios se movieron levemente...

-"Yo te vi la primera vez cuando tenias siete años, no tuve otra opción que marcarte...

Rin pestañeo, porque ella no lo recordaba...-"Y porque yo no me acuerdo de eso?... nunca te había visto en mi vida hasta ahora...

-"Tú no recuerdas este sesshomaru porque la sacerdotisa borro tu memoria, pero tú has visto a este sesshomaru en tus sueños... — dijo el recordando el dolor de ella...

-"Kaede-sama?...En mis sueños?... — susurro ella pensando que más bien eran pesadillas...pero nunca pudo ver su rostro... sus sueños estaban llenos de dolor, tristeza...-"¿Tu?... ¿eras tú?...

-"Si, tus padres abandonaron el país alejándote de mí y la sacerdotisa no me permitió encontrarte hasta ahora... — completo el, rin no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo, era imposible, no podía se cierto...

-"Eso no puede ser cierto, ellos no harían algo como eso o ¿sí?... — rin sentía su sangre hervir, ¿esa sería la razón por la cual abandonaron el Japón?, ¿esa sería la razón por la que ellos se movían de ciudad en ciudad?, ¿esa sería la razón por la que la vigilaban constantemente?...Ella tenía que preguntarles, su cabeza iba a estallar, y después de aprender las consecuencias de la separación entre demonios y humanos, ahora todo tenía sentido, el ardor en su cuello, que por cierto no le había dolido ahora que estaba cerca de él, las pesadillas, la pena en su pecho...-" ¿Por qué?... — se pregunto ella en voz alta...

-"¡Este sesshomaru los eliminara a todos!, ¡este sesshomaru hará que ellos paguen por todo!... — exclamo el molesto al escuchar en su voz su tristeza, ellos conocerían su ira...

-"¡NO!... — grito ella levantándose, el no podía hacer eso, venganza no era la solución...-"No puedes hacer eso, no puedes eliminar a mis padres por su ignorancia, no puedes eliminar a kaede, estoy segura que hay un motivo para ello... — dijo ella acercándose con dificultad a él, bendito kimono no la dejaba caminar...

-"Ya esta decidido, solo esperaba hasta que estuvieras al lado de este sesshomaru... — contesto el fríamente, gruñendo ante la cercanía de ella...

-"No, no, sesshomaru-sama, no puedes hacer eso,déjame hablar con ellos ... — suplico ella...

-...-

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió...

-"¿Que sucede jaken?...

-"Sesshomaru-sama, las cosas de la humana fueron traídas y ordenadas en la habitación como pidió... — respondió jaken haciendo una reverencia...

Rin vio al pequeño demonio, que por cierto era verde, con unos ojos grandes, pero no le prestó atención, sus palabras resonaron... ¡¿Mis cosas?!... ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo que se quedaría a su lado?...No había sido literal su declaración...

-"¡Yo no me puedo quedar aquí contigo!... — Exclamo ella inmediatamente, mientras unos ojos fríos la miraban en advertencia, pero ella no podía hacerlo... -"Rin tiene sus obligaciones, la universidad, el trabajo, además rin tiene que hablar con sus padres y con kaede-sama... — explico ella refiriéndose asimisma en años en tercera persona...

-"No!, rin no se alejara de este sesshomaru nuevamente... — aseguro sesshomaru en advertencia levantándose y parándose frente a ella...

-"Pero, pero... — ella balbuceaba, su imponente cercanía la debilitaban...

-"¡Jaken!...

-"Si, sesshomaru-sama...

-...- — Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero el pequeño demonio entendió apartándose de inmediato, sesshomaru no le dio tiempo a rin de pensar en nada, él la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola a la que sería su habitación...

Cuando ella reacciono la puerta era cerrada, él la puso lentamente de pie sosteniéndola sin dejarla caer...

-"¿Entonces soy tu prisionera?... — pregunto ella armándose de valor, a pesar de sentirse mareada con su aroma masculino...

-"No...eres mi compañera... — su voz era una mezcla autoritaria envuelta con sutileza, cosa de la que el carecía...

-"¿Mi trabajo?... — pregunto ella pensando en lo que diría tōtōsai cuando ella no llegara...

-"No lo necesitas, este sesshomaru cuidara de su compañera...

-"¿Mis estudios?... — por el amor de kami ella estaba a punto de graduarse...

-"Los continuaras después de completar el ritual, todo lo que necesitas lo tendrás disponible...ya hable con tōtōsai... — sesshomaru estaba al borde de su paciencia, nunca en su vida había pronunciado tantas palabras...

-"¿Ritual?... — pregunto ella dudosa aun no había leído esa parte...pero lo que más la estaba enloqueciendo de todo eso, era saber si el sentía algo por ella, aquello no podía ser solo por instinto ¿cierto?...Y ella como se sentía acerca de todo esto?, aun no lo había asimilado, pero no podía pensar claro cuando él estaba tan cerca...

-"Todo a su tiempo rin... — dijo el tratando de controlar sus instintos, su demonio estaba haciendo estragos en su ser, había pasado tantos años sin verla, sin olerla que le pedía a gritos reclamarla nuevamente, hacer clara su presencia en ella, sus colmillos amenazaban con alargarse...

-"Sesshomaru-sama, entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué tú... me quieres?... — pregunto ella confundida con todo, él la había estado buscando durante muchos años, si ero cierto era porque él la quería? o no?...tenía que saber...

-"Mi yōkai te ha reclamado, tu eres mía, y yo tomare lo que es mío... —fue lo único que dijo sobre el asunto.

Rin por supuesto no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo poco que había aprendido sabia que los demonios masculinos en su mayoría eran bastantes posesivos, y eran 'alpha' a su compañera, esperando el respeto y la sumisión. Aunque algunas razas de demonios eran conocidos por ser más cariñoso y obedientes hacia su compañera, pero claro no esperaba que fuera del todo cariñoso con ella, pero debería al menos de tratar, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué para que se molesto en buscarla durante todo ese tiempo?...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

Gracias Por Leer...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** serena tsukino chiba, karito, Lau Cullen Swan, Miara Makisan, silvu, Marvivi, JaNaSeL, SesshoxRin, KANAME, Amigocha, JANET-KNUL, patty sparda, Guest, Lezti Bella...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 9**

Rin no entendía el significado de sus palabras, un "¡oh!" fue lo único que respondió ante aquella respuesta tan fría dada por el, así que él solo la veía como si ella fuera solo una posesión, un objeto que le pertenecía, ¿sería esa su manera de demostrar su cariño?, ¿sería esa la manera en que ellos expresaban sus emociones?, ella recordó brevemente lo posesivo que era Inuyasha con Kagome, pero también recordaba ver que él era capaz de ser cariñoso con ella, a su manera claro está, y cuando no tenia su boca llena...respirando hondo su mirada se dirigió a él...

Aquel demonio de ojos dorados con su expresión estoica en su rostro la miraba sin decir palabra, aquel demonio quien era demasiado bello como para ignorarlo le pertenecía, no debía de quejarse, ella siempre deseo poder conocer aquella imagen que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche, pero con toda la información recibida, ella habría esperado que él tratara de acercarse a ella o algo así, pero al parecer esa no eran sus intenciones. Rin no podía negar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada por ello, pero la idea de él queriendo tocarla hizo que su rostro se encendiera y su cuerpo se estremeciera, sus mejillas estaban rojas más allá de su control al notar su mirada intensa sobre ella...

Sesshomaru se sentía paralizado con las múltiples emociones que experimentaba su rin, nunca pensó en sentirse de esa manera al oler sus cambios desde que había llegado, el nunca había conocido a una humana que experimentara tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, no como lo estaba haciendo ella ahora, desde miedo, curiosidad, agitación, tristeza, expectación, y para su mayor sorpresa excitación, aquellos ojos chocolates expresaron tanto en tan poco tiempo, de su cuerpo provenía diferentes aromas envueltos en emociones que tenían a su demonio y al él mismo distraído, deseando algo que estaba dormido en su ser y que nunca se había despertado hasta esos momentos...

El verla vestida en ese kimono habían alterados sus sentidos, ella le pregunto si la quería, pero él no sabía lo que eran esos sentimientos, así que le respondió lo que su yōkai sabia, que ella era suya, humana o no, y que solo a él le pertenecía, como él a ella...

Rin sentía que necesitaba decir algo, tantas preguntas, tanto que necesitaba saber, pero solo basto un minuto de silencio para que ella se sintiera ansiosa, su mirada de fuego rápidamente la asustaba, sentía que se derretiría ahí mismo si no lo hacía.

-"Sesshomaru-sama, ¿que se supone debo hacer?, rin necesita hablar con sus padres y con kaede-sama, por favor no le hagas daño y déjame hablar con ellos, necesito corroborar tus palabras... — pidió ella nuevamente...

-"¿Acaso rin duda de este sesshomaru?... — pregunto en forma acusatoria, el pensar que su compañera dudaba de él, hacia que su bestia se enojara...

Rin se mordió los labios, su tono autoritario y su voz con un tinte de dolor hicieron que se sintiera mal por cuestionarlo, solo en eso recordó algo que leyó acerca de su raza, ellos no mentían, ellos se caracterizaban por su lealtad, devoción y sinceridad, especialmente con sus parejas...

-"Jaken te ayudara y contestara el resto de tus preguntas, siéntete libre de explorar y conocer cada rincón de esta propiedad, ahora me tengo que ir, este sesshomaru tiene asuntos que atender...

-"Ok... — respondió ella pensando que tenía que escaparse de ahí, tenía que ver a sus padres y a kaede-sama, porque al parecer sesshomaru no la iba a dejar...sin embargo ella se sobresalto al sentir sesshomaru apartar sus cabellos a un lado, no supo cuando él se movió, pero sintió como le colocaba una delicada cadena alrededor de su cuello, la cual tenía una luna azul rodeada de plata, ella se congelo aun mas cuando sintió su aliento en su nuca, y a pesar de no estar segura, ella pudo sentir sus labios presionar en la parte posterior de su cuello. Su rostro se iluminó con un rubor que sintió recorrer hasta los pies. ¿Acaso le había dado un beso?

Rin sostuvo la cadena en sus manos, iba a preguntarle y darle las gracias, pero lo siguiente que supo es que el ya se había marchado sin decir palabra...suspiro resignada, necesitaba aprender más si quería entenderlo...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Jaken subía las escaleras murmurando para sí mismo, así que ella era la pequeña humana, como no la pudo reconocer, ella era la compañera de su amo, ¡una humana!, ¿y ahora qué?, ¡¿el seria su niñero?!, al llegar a la habitación toco varias veces la puerta, ¿dónde está esa insensata humana?...el abrió la puerta lentamente y vio la ventana abierta, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su pequeño corazón se detuvo, su amo lo convertiría en polvo si ella se escapaba...

Al asomarse ahí la vio, sosteniéndose de las cortinas que al parecer ato varia de ellas, pero no eran los suficientemente largas como para llegar al suelo...

-"¡¿Que intentabas hacer?!... ¡¿Acaso querías huir del amo?!, ¡quien ha sufrido por encontrarte!, ¡insensata y mal agradecida humana!, ¡deberías de sentirte honrada que Lord Sesshomaru te haya marcado como su compañera!... — gritaba jaken desde la ventana...

-"¡Pues yo no se lo pedí!... ¡además que no es mi culpa que nos separaran!... — espetó ella colgando y sosteniéndose de aquellas cortinas, mala idea, pero tenía que intentarlo, en aquel momento le pareció una buena idea, ahora el pequeño demonio hizo que sintiera un apretón en el corazón, aparte del bendito kimono no la dejo avanzar tampoco...

Jaken quería darle unos cuantos coscorrones con su báculo de dos cabezas, pero sabía que él sufriría mayores heridas si su amo se enterraba...

-"¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?!... — gritó ella al verlo pensando en quien sabe que...

Jaken dio un silbido, y Ah-Un apareció de inmediato, logrando que rin gritara del susto al ver semejante animal...

-"Suéltate y deja caerte sobre él... — indico jaken, sin embargo rin pensaba que él estaba loco, ¿cómo que se dejara caer sobre semejante criatura?... y con un kimono puesto...

-"¡No puedo!...

-"¿Por qué no?, prefieres que Lord sesshomaru venga y te rescate?...

-"¡No!... — gritó ella de inmediato, le daría mucha vergüenza si él la encontraba en ese estado, y no se quería imaginar lo que haría con ella si se enteraba que había intentado escaparse, así que ella cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer...

Jaken no podía creer que ella hizo eso, sus manos en su cabeza, la humana ni siquiera vio a donde caería, era un alivio saber que Ah-Un era inteligente, sino quien sabe donde la humana hubiera terminado...

Rin abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como aquel animal de dos cabezas se detuvo, ella se bajo sin esperar, pensó en correr y alejarse, pero la bestia hizo algo inesperado por ella, una cabeza la acaricio y ronroneaba de una manera familiar, ella volteo y lo dejo, rin reía por las múltiples caricias dadas por el dragón, la sensación era conocida para ella, la misma que sintió al despertar con aquella estola peluda, ¿sería posible?, ¿los conocería ella a todos ellos desde que era una niña?...se pregunto...

-"¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?!, te pudiste haber roto el cuello, humana insensata... — dijo un Jaken casi sin respiración, había bajado las escaleras tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron...

-"Lo siento Jaken-sama, pero casi me muero del susto con?... — ella miro al dragón preguntándose como se llamaba, juraba que lo sabía, pero nada venia a su mente...

-"No lo recuerdas?, tú misma lo nombraste...

-"¿Lo hice?... — rin no podía creer cuantas cosas le habían borrado de su memoria...

-"Su nombre es Ah-Un, es la mascota de Lord Sesshomaru, así tu lo nombraste el día que tus padres te alejaron...

-"Jaken-sama, ¿tú me conociste también?, ¿me puedes decir lo que ocurrió ese día?... — pregunto esperanzada, quizás el podía decirle como ocurrieron las cosas...

-"Yo, no lo sé, ese día, bueno, ese día, ocurrió muchas cosas y yo no estuve consiente hasta que sesshomaru-sama estaba herido en su habitación... — jaken recordó como su asombro al verla darle de comer a su amo hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, fue una escena muy perturbadora para él...

-"Oh!... — ella se desanimo al saber que no tendría mas respuestas...

-"¡Suficiente!, vamos que tienes mucho que aprender, y poco tiempo para aprenderlo... — jaken había tomado la lista de su amo, y ya habían perdido al menos una hora de ese tiempo...

**=o=o=o=o=**

-"¡Tessaiga! – gritó Inuyasha, haciendo un movimiento ascendente, como si estuviera cortando el aire con su espada. Una gran onda de energía siguió este movimiento, impactando directamente en uno de los arboles del jardín y desintegrándolo de inmediato...

-"No tenias porque destruirlo... — dijo kagome al ver lo presumido que era él...

-"Tengo que aprender, y como no puedo usarla en ningún otro lado, pues un árbol mas, un árbol menos, que importa... — contesto el encogiendo de sus hombros...

-"¡Inuyasha!, ¡Kagome!, la cena ya esta lista... — llamo Izayoi desde la cocina...

-"Que bueno, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre... — corrió Inuyasha con kagome en manos hacia el comedor...

-"Inuyasha, si te comiste la merienda hace menos de una hora, y eso sin contar que también te comiste mi almuerzo... — kagome no podía creer todo lo que el consumía, y la velocidad en que lo hacia...

-"!Keh!...tenía una buena razón, el apestoso aroma de sesshomaru estuvo por todo el colegio...

-"¿Sesshomaru?... — pregunto kagome sin entender, ¿Qué hacia su hermano en el colegio?, al menos qué?...

-"¡Hai!...

-"Inuyasha, ¿estás seguro de que era él?... — pregunto kagome nuevamente, pero ahora un poco asustada y nerviosa...

-"¡Hai!, yo puedo oler al odioso de mi hermano no importa lo lejos que este... — no era algo que le gustara, pero su olfato canino podía distinguirlo...

-"¿Solo a él pudiste oler, o estaba alguien más con él..?...— pregunto mientras entraban, tenía que saber...

-"No, rin estaba con él, yo creo que por eso el ingrato estuvo en el colegio, el aroma de rin y él estaban por todo el jardín...

-"!¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?!... !¿Porque solo hasta ahora me lo dices?!... !¿Sabes lo preocupados que están todos con ese encuentro?!... — espetó ella sin poder creerlo, el sabia lo mucho que ellos querían ayudar, especialmente porque sesshomaru daba miedo, no sabían lo que él iba a hacer una vez que la encontrara, pero Inuyasha solo se preocupaba por comer...

-"!Keh!...No me interesa, especialmente con el hambre que tenía, además que ella es su compañera... — dijo Inuyasha encogiendo de sus hombros, el no entendía aquel lio, el no entendía porque todos se preocupaban si ella le pertenecía a su hermano, así que él se limito a comer, pero ahora, al ver los ojos llenos de furia de kagome, supo lo que ella iba a hacer...

-"¡KAGOMEEEEEE... Noooooo!

-"¡INUYASHA... ABAJO!... — La cara de Inuyasha golpeó el piso de aquella pequeña sala donde se encontraban con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió.

-"Kagome... ¿Por qué...? — musitó contra el suelo.

-"¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!... — Parecía que Kagome no planeaba terminar pronto, estaba furiosa, como podía ser tan desconsiderado, acaso no le importaba rin, no le importaba su hermano por malo que fuera, cuantas veces había dicho lo mucho que rin sufría...

-"¡Detente kagome!... — gritó Izayoi al entrar, como odiaba ese collar que portaba su hijo, es que algunas veces a kagome se le pasaba la mano, se preguntaba ahora cual sería el problema...

-"Lo siento, pero sesshomaru tiene a rin... — dijo kagome casi sin aliento...

Izayoi jadeo de la sorpresa, si sesshomaru tenia a rin a su lado, todos ahora corrían peligro, pero ella miro a su pobre hijo que se levantaba del piso pensando quien sería más peligroso, sesshomaru? o kagome?, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar, ella salió de la cocina buscando el teléfono, tenía que decirle a Inutaisho y llamar a kaede, no tenían mas tiempo, era ahora o nunca que tenían que remediar los errores de pasado...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Rin sentía sus mejillas arder, pero esta vez de manera furiosa, nunca imagino que él pudiera leerla como un libro abierto, y si él podía, Inuyasha también, ¡qué vergüenza!, porque kagome nunca le dijo que ellos podían oler cada cambio en sus cuerpos, si mentían, si decían la verdad, lo que sentían y no podían controlar, ¡qué tonta era ella!... se repitió leyendo nuevamente...

**_Raza: Inugami Daiyōkai:-_**_ Su verdadera forma de demonio es de un perro blanco gigantesco, aunque es muy extraño que tome esta forma, ya que en ella libera todo su poder, su olfato canino los ayuda a encontrar a sus presas, enemigos, e inclusive a sus compañeras con facilidad..._

_Su olfato canino los ayuda a leer cada cambio hecho en todos ellos, es casi imposible mentirles, ellos tienen la capacidad le oler decepción, un Inugami Daiyōkai tiene muchas habilidades que varían de acuerdo a sus marcas, algunas de ellas incluyen pero no se limitan:_ _Superior fuerza y velocidad, la habilidad para levitar en el aire, teletransportación, una habilidad solo presente en los más poderos de ellos, inmenso poder demoniaco los cuales los hace imposible de derrotar, longevidad, muchos de ellos pueden pasar los 300 años..._

Rin cerro el libro, la cabeza le empezaba a doler, ella quería saber acerca del ritual que sesshomaru había mencionado...Levantándose con cuidado ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, jaken la había dejado sola en aquella biblioteca con un montón de libros y ninguno al parecer mencionaba aquel bendito ritual del cual quería saber mas...

Después de asegurarse que él no se encontraba cerca, ella empezó a revisar entro el resto de los libros, después de todo ella trabajaba en una biblioteca, y para su mayor satisfacción esta estaba organizada de manera apropiada...Ah! lo consiguió, **_Rituales importantes - raza Inugami... _**Con una sonrisa en sus labios volvió a tomar asiento...

Lo abrió y empezó a buscar, había explicaciones de todas clases, pero ella salto varias páginas hasta que una en particular llamo su atención...Ella respiro hondo antes de empezar a leer, sus manos sudadas y nerviosas con las paginas abiertas...

**_Pasos a seguir una vez encontrada la compañera:_**_ hay tres importantes pasos que se deben de completar en orden de sellar la marca hecha por el Inugami Daiyōkai..._ _— _A ese punto la ansiedad de rin creció, ella había sido marcada por un ser etéreo, con una cara de ángel en un cuerpo de demonio, con un alma incomprensible, y con facciones en su rostro difíciles de leer, lo peor de todo era que ella no recordaba nada, ahora prácticamente no sabía que sentir...ella continuo...

**_Primero,_**_ se realiza la marca en el cuello, indicando el sello de una promesa hecha por el yōkai, un sello que es irrompible e inquebrantable para los dos, y que solo hace su unión mas estrecha con el pasar del tiempo..._ _— _esto se estaba poniendo interesante, entonces no había manera de romper la conexión una vez marcada...suspiro, ella habia leído acerca de la conexión que ocurría al terminar el ritual, solo que no sabía todos los detalles...

**_Segundo,_**_ una vez sellada la marca si la compañera es humana el intercambio de sangre tiene que ser realizado, de esa manera la energía del yōkai extenderá la vida de la humana evitando que él yōkai sufra en el proceso la perdida ocurrida, el ser humano envejecerá de la manera en que él yōkai lo hace... —_ Un momento... se detuvo rin, ella leyó en alguno de esos libros acerca de sus garras venenosas, si eso era cierto, eso quería decir que su sangre lo era, y entonces?, no moriría ella en el proceso?... Siguió leyendo casi mordiéndose las uñas..._Si la compañera es su alma gemela la marca la protegerá de la muerte que ocurre en el proceso, si la pareja no es su alma gemela, su muerte será instantánea..._

Rin trago seco ante esta información, su día iba de mal en peor al saberlo, tomando valor decidió leer el último requisito, ¡por el amor de kami!, esto de ser la compañera de un demonio era demasiado peligroso...

**_Tercero,_**_ una vez completado los dos primeros pasos, es tiempo de completar el ritual con su unión, durante el momento de apareamiento el yōkai deberá colocar la ultima marca en su compañera, donde el sello será completado marcándola por entera..._

Rin se levanto de un solo golpe al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, no le dio tiempo de cerrar el libro de lo asombrada que estuvo con esa última parte...

-"Rin... — llamo sesshomaru al entrar, su tarde había estado llena de eventos inesperados, primero tuvo que ir a la universidad a hablar con el anciano tōtōsai acerca de una de sus espadas, en su camino una estudiante llamada Kagura se atravesó tratando de seducirlo, algo imposible de lograr especialmente porque ni le atraía, ni le llamaba la atención, además que su aroma era repugnante, le recordaba a su hermano Naraku, quien por cierto se atrevió a acercarse a su compañera, eso aun hacia que le hirviera la sangre...

Pero nada de eso se comparaba al escuchar de Jaken que ella intento huir de él, algo que realmente lo hirió, si pudiera sentir ese sentimiento de dolor, porque él hace muchos años que encerró toda clase de sentimientos...

-"Sesshomaru-sama...yo...yo... — rin no sabía que decir, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando vio como el observo el libro que ella estaba leyendo, esperaba que no se enojara por su curiosidad...

Sesshomaru cerró con sus manos el libro, ella no estaba lista para leerlo, sin embargo lo desobedeció, debió imaginarse que ella sentiría curiosidad, sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, sus largos cabellos negros y sus ojos chocolates lo miraban con algo de temor en ellos, pero el aroma que provenía de su cuerpo la traicionaban, en el había anticipación, deseo, emoción por descubrir y adentrarse en territorios desconocidos, para él era evidente que ella lo aprobaba como su alpha, y él no podía negar que a pesar de ser humana, el también la aprobaba como su compañera, hermosa antes sus ojos ella era, pero ella no estaba lista para estar con él, ella necesitaba tiempo...

Rin vio como sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente a ella, su forma de caminar era tan sutil y elegante que su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho, a pesar de saber que él podía escuchar sus latidos, no lo pudo evitar, sesshomaru se detuvo a solo centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos cambiaron a uno color rojo, sus garras habían crecido acariciando su rostro, y el gruñido que escucho salir desde su garganta, ella lo supo... él estaba furioso...

Sesshomaru sentía que perdía el control, todo en ella lo llamaba, le había dado aquella cadena que su madre le dejo para poder saber cuando ella estuviera en peligro, al menos hasta que pudieran completar el ritual, cuando su conexión fuera completa ella no lo necesitaría, pero ahora él era el peligro para ella, porque su yōkai estaba intoxicado con su aroma y con sus elevados cambios de hormonas que lo llamaban...

-"Rinnnn... — ronroneo sesshomaru...

-"Si... — pudo responder ella hecha un desastre, su corazón palpitaba, sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo confundido con su cercanía y su perfume tan masculino que su mente no podía procesar nada, rin respiraba descontrolada...

-"Corre... — fue lo único que pudo decir sesshomaru con la poca razón que le quedaba, su yōkai gritaba, exigía, reclamar a la que era su compañera, y todo porque ella no pudo esperar...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

Gracias Por Leer...

**Tessaiga:** Mejor conocida como "Colmillo de Acero": (el arma principal de inuyasha).

**Hai:** si

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Miara Makisan, Guest, black urora, karito, silvu, serena tsukino chiba, amigocha, Bakkura, serenityfullmoon, Patty sparda, KANAME, Mina, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, JANET-KNUL, LinTanya, SesshoxRin, loony5, Marvivi...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora...

Konichiwaaaa!... Mis queridas lectoras, ¿estamos listas?...oki doki...aquí les dejo uno más...siiiiii... sa·yo·na·ra ...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 10**

Rin lo escucho claramente, pero sus piernas no se movían, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una solución para que él se calmara, ella sabía que no importaba que tan rápido corriera, él era un demonio con inmensurables habilidades, y una de ellas incluía su súper velocidad, así que por más que tratara, no funcionaria, sin embargo tenía que tratar de ganar tiempo, debía por lo menos intentarlo, mientras algo se le ocurría en el camino...

Sesshomaru enterró sus garras en uno de los estantes donde habían colocados varios libros, su yōkai lo había dominado, el aroma que emanaba de ella hizo que su demonio resurgiera, tomando absoluto control. Una leve sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrar de manera drástica, Rin se había marchado. A lo lejos él podía escuchar su respiración incontrolada con cada paso que daba, él lo sabía, él podía olerlo en el aire, la caza había comenzando...

Su yōkai no podía esperar, su instinto depredador se había despertado, era normal entre parejas de su especie este tipo de juego, especialmente cuando iniciaban a sus parejas, ellas luchaban antes de ser tomadas, porque ellos tenían que demostrar que merecían ser sus alphas, y eso algunas veces terminaba en una sangrienta batalla, pero su Rin era humana, las reglas eran diferentes, y ella consciente o inconscientemente, lo había comenzado, y tenía que pasar esa noche precisamente, cuando la luna daba la bienvenida a una temporada que nunca lo había afectado, hasta ese día, él lo había olvidado por completo...

Él no era débil, sin embargo nunca antes ella había estado a su lado cuando sucedía, quizás por eso nunca había sido afectado, pero su yōkai ahora tenía el control, él sabía que su Rin no le temía, no ella no lo hacía, quizás temía a lo desconocido, pero no a él a pesar de haberlo olvidado, esta sería su primera vez, la emoción de la caza hacia que su yōkai interior lo ansiara aun más.

Él disfrutaría mucho en perseguirla, observarla, y ver hasta donde ella era capaz de llegar, porque no solo se llenaría de aquel aroma de ella que estaba envuelto en deseo, emoción y anticipación, pero también disfrutaría escuchar cada latido de su corazón, cada pulsación de su sangre al recorrer sus venas mientras él se acerca a ella, ir tras su compañera satisfacían los años de espera, porque ahora ella no estaba perdida, ahora ella le pertenecería, y esa noche no sería a medias, sino por completa.

Sesshomaru saco sus garras de los estantes lamiéndose sus labios, él podía saborear la sangre de ella en su boca, aquella distante memoria al marcarla la primera vez cuando apenas era un cachorro era muy tangible en su mente, él sabor de ella era tan dulce que estaba seguro no había cambiado con los años, sus colmillos deseaban penetrar su piel y probarla una vez más.

Su razonamiento de esperar por ella y darle tiempo a prepararse, habían desaparecido en el mismo instante que su yōkai se apodero de su ser, su aura se podía sentir en toda la mansión, y en toda la región, otro yōkai no se atrevería a acercarse a su propiedad, su aura era tan palpable y tan fuerte que los exterminaría con solo usar sus garras, sin darles tiempo siquiera a darse cuenta que lo había hecho, hasta él mismo Jaken sabía qué hacer cuando eso sucedía. Sin esperar por más tiempo y sin usar su velocidad que acostumbraba, Sesshomaru salió en busca de Rin, el aroma de ella impregnado en el aire se había quedado como pequeñas migas de rastro a seguir...

Oh! sí, este Sesshomaru no podía esperar...rugía la bestia en él... ella le probaría si era débil como cualquier ser humano, o si ella seria fuerte antes de rendirse a él...

**=o=o=**

Rin corría por aquel inmenso jardín tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, no sabía cuánto distancia había puesto entre ella y su demonio. Un demonio que la había marcado cuando apenas era pequeña, un demonio que no podía negar era endemoniadamente guapo, Sesshomaru había perdido el control por culpa de ella.

Ahora le dolían los músculos de su cuerpo por la depravación de oxígeno que estaba sufriendo, nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido como ahora lo hacía, a pesar de haber demostrado a través de los años resistencia en sus entrenamientos y en el colegio, ella sabía que no era tan rápida como él demonio que la perseguía, ella no podía parar. Tenía que seguir corriendo sin importar qué.

La adrenalina que bombardeaba a través de sus venas, moderaba el dolor que ella sentía. Las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente, y las múltiples capas del bendito kimono que portaba, se aferraban a ella, moldeándose como si fueran una segunda piel. El sudor que corría por su rostro entró en sus ojos, borrando ligeramente su visión.

Él le dijo que corriera, y esa era razón suficiente para ella hacerlo, ella vio sus cambios, era la primera vez que veía como un daiyōkai cambiaba, porque no recordaba la primera vez que él lo hizo, cuando la marco, sus dulces ojos dorados cambiaron inmensamente rápido, tornándose a un color rojo como la sangre, sus colmillos y sus garras crecieron también rápidamente, y cuando su garra recorrió su rostro, ella en vez de sentir miedo, sintió algo diferente, no sabía que él no obedecerlo lo enojaría tanto, no sabía que por leer aquel bendito libro, él se perdería, porque sus ojos rojos le decían lo furioso que estaba...

Así que tan pronto la idea se formo en su mente, ella salió de aquel estudio corriendo, él la iba a castigar por desobedecer, ¡si tan solo no fuera tan curiosa!... ahora en vez de estar corriendo, ella estaría disfrutando de su compañía, ¡pero no!, su curiosidad la llevo a este momento, tan pronto salió de la mansión vio como la luna brillaba encima de ella, un color extraño tenia, y ni una sola nube en el cielo se veía. ¡Es que hasta incluso el tiempo estaba en contra de ella!...

Ahora ni siquiera podría esconderse de él, porque en una noche como ésta, no había manera de que su visión superior no la detectara, por eso era qué tenía que correr, esconderse ya no era una posibilidad, simplemente no era justo. No sólo él poseía una visión superior, pero también un fuerte sentido del olfato, que lo ayudarían a encontrarla de inmediato, no importaba donde ella se escondiera, él la encontraría.

El único problema con el correr, era el hecho de que sus sensibles oídos sin duda alguna captarían el sonido de sus zapatillas golpeando contra el suelo del camino que ella recorría, así que pronto decidió, había tenido suficiente de su estrépito, ella se detuvo y arrancó las zapatillas de sus pies, junto con todos los accesorios que Enju le había puesto, ella los arrojó a un lado del camino, esperando que él pensara que ella hizo un desvío, a pesar de que ella sabía que sería casi imposible engañarlo.

Rin continúo corriendo en sus calcetines sobre el follaje verde. Los árboles que se extendían en su camino comenzaron a desdibujarse mientras ella los pasaba, cada uno de ellos desaparecía a su paso, tenia la esperanza de que la propiedad no fuera tan extensa, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar una solución para calmarlo, piensa Rin, piensa... se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez...

**=o=o=**

Sesshomaru se detenía de vez en cuando en lo alto de un árbol, oliendo el aire, tratando de conseguir su esencia, una sonrisa depredadora se extendió por su rostro mientras la suave brisa transmitió su aroma a él, ella no estaba tan lejos, si él realmente quería, todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr, y él estaría sobre ella en cuestión de minutos, pero todo terminaría muy rápido. Por lo tanto, él empezó a caminar firme y majestuosamente hacia su presa, con la intención de darle tiempo antes de reclamarla. Porque ella le pertenecía...

**=o=o=**

Rin seguía corriendo mirando detrás de ella de vez en cuando, no veía ninguna señal de él, era como si no estuviera realmente persiguiéndola para castigarla. Pero ella sabía, que a pesar de que ella no lo podía ver, él estaba en algún lugar, muy cerca, en busca de ella, observándola, esperando por la oportunidad perfecta, como un cazador a su presa.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato cuando ese pensamiento le vino a la mente, ¡que tonta!, como no lo pensó antes, él era después de todo un demonio perro, ella busco en su nublada mente algunos de los detalles que había leído, y a pesar de saber que no tenía un buen chance de triunfar, igual lo intentaría. Rin se detuvo respirando con dificultad al escuchar no muy lejos el sonido del agua, un pequeño arroyo ella vio al acercarse, Rin pudo notar lo contenido que se encontraba, sin embargo para ella era suficiente, quitándose una capa de su kimono, ella lo puso a un lado, entro en el agua, y se sumergió varias veces antes de salir, ella tomo la primera capa que removió entre sus manos antes de continuar.

Rin arrojó la primera capa de su kimono a un lado, no dejaba de repetir la misma acción quitándose poco a poco, una a una, las capas del kimono que portaba, mientras continuaba cambiando de cuando en cuando por caminos diferentes, ella lo hizo hasta que se quedó solo con uno. Sabiendo que iba a ser muy frustrado para él después de encontrar tantas capas de su kimono sólo para descubrir que había sido engañado. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que su olfato se debilitaría de manera exponencial por el agua.

Cuando la brisa de la noche la acaricio, ella se sintió agradecida porque todavía era verano, de lo contrario se habría resfriado...

**=o=o=**

Sesshomaru recogió otra pieza de su kimono, esa era la segunda vez que su kimono lo había extraviado. Pero él no pudo evitar sentir un orgullo a través de su pecho, ella había estado poniendo atención a la lectura que le dejo, sus tácticas se lo demostraban.

Lo que le había estado enseñando, lo estaba ahora usando en su contra, la mejor herramienta de seguimiento de un yōkai, era su sentido del olfato, y fue muy debilitada por el agua. Él nunca pensó que ella realmente estaba poniendo atención, pero allí estaba la evidencia de que había estado estudiando su raza...

Él dejo salir un gruñido brevemente, ahora debía de tomar en cuenta que ella sabía de algunas de sus estrategias de seguimiento. Ella podría haber extendido las capas de sus kimonos en diferentes caminos solo para engañarlo, y hacer que perdiera su verdadero rastro, como que si ella pudiera engañar a este Sesshomaru... ¡Hmph!... él ahora incremento su velocidad, usando sus otros sentidos, escuchando cuidadosamente cada sonido, cada ruido, asechando con su aguda visión a su presa una vez más.

**=o=o=**

Rin veía a lo lejos lo que parecía la salida de aquella propiedad, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no lo podía creer, lo había perdido, esperaba tener suerte y que un auto pasara y la ayudara, su emoción fue tan grande que tropezó y se cayó, usando sus manos para amortiguar el golpe, un pequeño corte en sus palmas sufrió, cuando trato de levantarse ella de repente vio por el rabillo de sus ojos una mancha blanca a lo lejos de ella, que se movía entre los árboles...

Sesshomaru la encontró, el olor de su sangre lo invadió, cuando Rin finalmente se levanto, ahora un poco más rápido tratando de correr, una borrosa imagen de plata se topó con ella, sujetándola contra el suelo...

Rin se recupero rápidamente abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con los de él, su tono carmín aun seguían presentes en ellos, pero había algo mas, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que nunca había visto...

-"¡Mía!... — gruño él, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, moviéndose hacia su cuello, llenándose de su aroma y oliendo como había cambiado nuevamente, Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos escuchando aquellos latidos de su corazón retumbar, mientras sus colmillos y sus labios rozaban lentamente las líneas de su cuello, saboreando al mismo tiempo el sudor que perspiraba de su cuerpo, sus garras se deslizaba sobre la última capa de su Kimono, sintiendo como ella se estremecía con tan solo tocarla...

-"Lord Sesshomaru, por favor, Rin promete no desobedecer nuevamente... — rogo ella con su respiración agitada, su cuerpo experimentando algo diferente, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir sus colmillos, sus labios, y sus garras recorrerla, a pesar de que estaba cansada, no tenia energías como para luchar, no era que ella pudiera hacerlo de todas maneras, él era fuerte, y aunque la sostenía contra el suelo, no le hacía daño, él no la estaba lastimando...

Sesshomaru yōkai rugió al escuchar esas palabras, había conseguido sumisión, pero ella había sido astuta, demostrándole que a pesar de rendirse a él en esos momentos, ella no era débil...

-"Rinnnn... — Sesshomaru tomo de sus manos abriendo sus palmas, él vio los rasguños y el corte que ella sufrió, su instinto protector surgió, Sesshomaru lamió sus cortes lentamente sin perder detalle de ella, su compañera se había lastimado...

Rin se sorprendió de ese acto, el dolor que estuvo sufriendo poco a poco fue desapareciendo de sus palmas, ella no entendía porque lo hacía, ella pensaba que la iba a castigar, sin embargo él no tardo en abandonar sus manos, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlo acercarse nuevamente, sus narices rozaban, no se movió, sus ojos la tenían presa de él...

-"Sesshomaru-sama... — pudo susurrar ella antes de que él tomara sus labios, recibiendo su primer beso, ella no sabía qué hacer al principio, pero al sentir su aliento mezclándose con el de él, su lengua acariciando cada parte de ella, Rin se rindió, ella nunca se imagino que la fuera a besar, ella nunca imagino que su primer beso seria con un demonio, y no era uno cualquiera, Sesshomaru la había elegido, y ella, ella no sabía lo que sentía, cuando él rompió el beso, ella casi no podía respirar, el beso la tenía en una neblina perdida, rendida ante él, pero a pesar de todo, ella pudo escuchar cuando él dijo:-...

-"¡Tu eres mía!, y esta noche, este Sesshomaru te reclamara!... — solo cuando él dijo esas palabras fue que Rin finalmente salió de su neblina, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas se encendieron de manera furiosa, y su corazón latía tan rápido al realizar lo que él deseaba. ¡NO! su mente grito, tenía que detenerlo y pronto...

Sesshomaru los levanto a los dos al mismo tiempo, en un solo movimiento, tomando a Rin entre sus brazos, él comenzó su marcha hacia la mansión, en su súper velocidad, mientras que Rin recordaba exactamente qué fue lo que hizo que provoco que Sesshomaru yōkai tomara el control, lo que ella creyó fue enojo, fue simplemente atracción, sus ojos cambiaron justo cuando él volteo a mirarla, ella en ese momento no dejaba de admirar lo perfecto que él era, porque él era un demonio muy guapo, hermoso, y sus ojos dorados puestos en ella pusieron su imaginación a volar, ella trataba de imaginar como seria estar casada con un demonio como él, claro habían cosas que no pudo evitar pensar...

Eso fue lo que sucedió, a ella se le olvido que ellos podían oler todos los cambios en sus cuerpos, y ella sin querer, fue la causante de todo lo que ahora sucedía, ¿pero cómo detenerlo?, él tenía razón, ella no estaba preparada para lo que venía, para lo que él quería...Kami ayúdame...pidió, porque ella no sabía cómo detener a un demonio en esa condición...

Sesshomaru llego a la mansión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él subió por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a su habitación, él coloco su preciosa carga en su amplio futón, cubriendo su pequeña silueta, fue solo entonces que Rin noto que habían llegado...

-"Sesshomaru-sama, no podemos, tu tenias razón, Rin no esta lista...Rin necesita tiempo... — decía ella, mientras el gran yōkai no la escuchaba oliendo nuevamente su cuello, dándole suaves besos...

-"Sesshomaru-sama, escúchame, nosotros no podemos, no debemos — ella no sabía cómo detenerlo, no lo miraba, porque ella escucho como su chaqueta y su camisa cayeron al suelo, si ella lo hacia, estaria perdida, como evitar su propio deseo, así que apretó sus ojos cerrándolos, tratando de controlar lo que él la hacía sentir, ella podía sentir sus labios recorrer su cuello, sus manos separando sus cabellos, una sensación sublime imposible de ignorar...

-"¡Tu eres mía!, ¡siempre serás mía!... — dijo él hundiendo sus colmillos en su cuello, marcándola como suya nuevamente, dejando esta vez su presencia en ella para siempre.

-"Sesshomaru-sama... — Rin sintió dolor cuando él penetro sus colmillos, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando finalmente ella pudo recordar el día cuando él la marco por primera vez, un sentimiento invadió su ser, al ver su rostro, pero esa fue la única memoria que vino a su mente...

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron normales de repente al oler sus lágrimas saladas, él pudo reaccionar y tomar control en ese momento, su boca llena con el sabor de ella, Sesshomaru levanto su rostro viendo como ella mantenía los suyos cerrados...

-"Rinnn... — la llamo en un susurro, limpiando sus lagrimas...

-"Sesshomaru... — dijo ella sin el sama abriendo sus ojos, sonriendo al notar como sus ojos regresaron a su color normal...

-"Este Sesshomaru... — él no pudo continuar, él era incapaz de disculparse, no era en su naturaleza hacerlo, él recordaba todo, estuvo a punto de tomarla a pesar de haber escuchado sus suplicas...

Rin noto inmediatamente en sus ojos su disculpa, su rostro estoico no mostraba nada, pero sus ojos, sus ojos lo decían todo, y ella estaba empezando a reconocer cada uno de esos sentimientos que él era incapaz de expresar con palabras...

-"Nada paso, lo siento, seré mas cuidadosa... — Rin acaricio su rostro, ella sentía que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento...

-"No es tu culpa Rin, no debí acercarme a ti, no debí hacerlo precisamente hoy... — Ella no entendía, ¿a qué se refería?...

-"¿Por qué?... — lo miro extrañada, al ver algo parecido a dolor en sus ojos...

-"Porque hoy a comenzado la temporada de apareamiento, y este Sesshomaru nunca había sido afectado... — respondió él comprendiendo que ahora era diferente porque ella estaba cerca, él nunca la tomaría a la fuerza, él no le haría daño, no a ella, no a su compañera...

Rin entendió, entonces no había sido solo ella, simplemente era algo natural que les sucedía a ellos cada temporada, ella sabía algo acerca, lo había escuchado, pero aun no había llegado a esa parte en el estudio de su raza...

-"Sesshomaru... — ella susurro su nombre antes de finalmente perder el conocimiento, entre el agotamiento y su marca, Rin no pudo decirle, lo que recordó...

**=o=o=**

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos amber dorados que la miraban sin decir nada, ella le sonrió sintiéndose envuelta en su calor, y abrazándolo aun más fuerte, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, al sentir su pecho desnudo, ella de inmediato se separo...

-"Rin, ¿te duele la marca?... — La pregunta hizo que Rin tocara su cuello inconscientemente, no, no le dolía, y tampoco tuvo la pesadilla, ¿pero que le paso?, apenas y recordó su conversación con él...

-"No, no me duele, ¿qué me paso?... — Pregunto ella sentándose en él futón y notando que portaba una bata de seda, ¡por el amor de Kami!, ¿cuando se cambio?...

-"Tu eres humana, y la marca te deja sin energía...

-"¿Entonces yo no me cambie?... — pregunto temiendo a la respuesta...

-"No, este Sesshomaru lo hizo, tu kimono estaba mojado...

Rin sintió convertirse en una fresa en ese momento, sentía vergüenza, él la había visto completamente desnuda, el primer hombre, no, demonio la había visto como Kami la trajo al mundo, su vida realmente estaba cambiando radicalmente, no podía mirarlo...

Sesshomaru al verla dijo:-

-"No tienes porque sentir vergüenza con este Sesshomaru, tu eres mi compañera... — simplemente dijo, él no dejaría que Jaken o ningún otro sirviente masculino la cambiara, era inaceptable...

Rin respiro hondo pensando que por lo menos no la dejo dormir desnuda con él entre las sabanas, se moriría si eso hubiese pasado, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de pedirle nuevamente lo que él le negaba...

-"Sesshomaru-sama, por favor déjame ir a ver mis padres...

-"¡No!... — fue su solida respuesta...

-"¿Por qué no?...

-"Porque este Sesshomaru no confía en ellos... — respondió levantándose, no quería que le pidiera nuevamente lo mismo, él no dejaría que ellos la alejaran nuevamente

-"Entonces confía en mí... — le pidió, eso al parecer hizo que él se detuviera, una esperanza nació en ella, quizás hoy finalmente ella podría ver a sus padres...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Karito - JANET-KNUL - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - KANAME- serenityfullmoon - silvu - ukkas - amigocha - SesshoxRin - serena tsukino chiba - Miara Makisan - karito - Bakkura - dannyrock - LinTanya - ana gh - JaNaSeL - Marvivi - Ryunna - somiant...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 11**

Izayoi se había levantado temprano esa mañana preparándose algo de café, Inutaisho se había marchado sin esperar a desayunar, esos días eran los más estresantes para muchos yōkai, la temporada de apareamiento había comenzado y tenían a los miembros del consejo en constante alerta, protegiendo no solo a los humanos, pero también a muchos demonios que aun no encontraban a sus compañeras, cada año era lo mismo, pero gracias al esfuerzo de ellos, los casos se habían minimizado...

Ella terminaba de preparar el desayuno porque pronto Inuyasha bajaría, al menos aun no se tenía que preocupar por él porque aun era un cachorro, su rutina ese día sería diferente, ella esperaba a Kaede, Miroku y a Sango, ellos prometieron ayudarla. Izayoi termino de colocar la mesa cuando vio entrar a Inuyasha junto a Kagome por la puerta trasera, los dos daban suaves pasos como para no ser escuchados, ella parpadeo varias veces al ver el estado en que los dos se encontraban...

- ¿Que les sucedió?... — pregunto ella acercándose a ellos y mirando la hora que era, Inuyasha y Kagome dieron un brinco del susto al verla, al parecer no esperaban encontrársela...

Kagome trago seco al ver que Izayoi aun se encontraba en la casa, eso no se lo esperaban, ahora ¿cómo explicarían lo que hicieron la noche anterior?, Kagome bajo su rostro y se sostuvo de la camisa de Inuyasha por los nervios que la invadieron, respirando hondo ella tenía la esperanza que Izayoi los entendiera, después de todo, ellos solo quisieron ayudar, no había nada malo en ello, ¿cierto?...

Inuyasha también se congelo en su sitio, él podía sentir como las manos de Kagome se aferraban a su camisa mientras escuchaba las zapatillas de su madre tapear contra el suelo, la manera en que lo hacía le indicaba que ella esperaba una respuesta inmediata, sus cejas levantadas, y aquel aroma que provenía de ella lograron que hasta él se sintiera nervioso por todo lo que ellos habían hecho, él se había opuesto rotundamente a la idea de Kagome, pero no pudo negarse, ella insistió tanto y él no dejaría que ella fuera sola a aquel lugar, lugar que por cierto no le gusto estar, la verdad era que odio cada minuto que estuvo espiando en su hermano, fue una suerte que él no los detecto, bueno no suerte, él condenado estuvo ocupado, y cada vez que lo pensaba se le revolvía el estomago...

- ¿Y entonces?...Aun sigo esperando... — presiono Izayoi al ver que ninguno decía palabra...

- Nosotros, bueno... solo queríamos... pero, entonces... — Kagome balbuceaba sin saber cómo explicar su loca idea, la cual les pudo haber costado la vida, especialmente en el estado en que estuvo Inuyasha...

Inuyasha al verla balbucear dijo...- Kagome quería saber si Rin se encontraba bien, anoche fuimos a donde Sesshômaru, pero solo hasta ahora pudimos regresar, no me pidas detalles porque vale decir fue embarazoso...

- !¿Qué?!... — Izayoi no podía creer lo que ellos habían hecho, no había límite en la cantidad de problemas en la que siempre terminaban envueltos ellos dos...- ¿Y?... — Izayoi pregunto, ella también quería saber como estaba Rin, y era obvio que algo paso, solo el verlos cubiertos por tierra y hojas se lo decía, aunque luego los castigaría por su audacia, había sido peligroso lo que habían hecho...

- Bueno, no son buenas noticias, yo creo que Sesshômaru y Rin, no estamos muy seguros... — Kagome aun estaba traumatizada y ruborizada al recordar cómo Sesshômaru persiguió a Rin, para luego llevársela entre sus brazos...

- !Keh!... !él condenado ya la reclamo!, no pudo esperar, así que ya ustedes no pueden hacer nada, a estas horas Sesshômaru y Rin completaron el ritual... — afirmo Inuyasha quien aun se encontraba asqueado de haber espiado en su hermano, todo por Kagome y su curiosidad, ahora tendría que darse un buen baño y restregarse la mente para olvidar todo aquello...

- !Tú no sabes si eso es cierto!, no estamos seguro... — contradijo Kagome quien aun tenia las esperanzas de que no hubiese pasado, a su corta edad ella entendía todo, y como no hacerlo, el estar al lado de Inuyasha hacia que todos le repitieran lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer alrededor de él...

- !¿Como que no?!.. Si más claro no pudo ser... — exclamo Inuyasha tratando de olvidar aquella escenita... !Yuk!...

- Pero no podemos estar seguro, tú no escuchaste lo que él le dijo... — continuo Kagome esperanzada...

- !¿Cómo demonios iba a escucharlos?!... !Humano!... !Recuerdas!, no es mi culpa que tu decidieras espiarlos precisamente la noche en que la luna me convirtiera en humano...

- !INUYASHA!... — Kagome sabía que fue una mala idea, pero lo importante era que Sesshômaru no los descubrió, por el amor de Kami estuvieron tan cerca, que estaba agradecida su concentración estuvo enfocada solo en Rin...

- ! Suficiente!... — espetó Izayoi, no estaba dispuesta a escucharlos pelear en ese momento, que locura más grande habían cometido los dos, no quiso ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si Sesshômaru los hubiese descubierto, pero ahora lo más importante era ayudar a Rin, porque eso también ayudaría a Sesshômaru , aunque este ultimo quizás no los entendería...

**=o=o=**

Sesshômaru sabía que solo una persona le podía dar la respuesta que él buscaba, su padre, solo su padre podía responderle aquella pregunta que rondaba su mente desde la noche anterior, la noche en la que había perdido el control de su yōkai, habían sido muchos años desde la última vez que algo así le sucedió, y por supuesto fue por Rin, pero ahora debía de haber una manera para que eso no sucediera, él la tenía a su lado y era inaceptable no poder controlarse...

Entrando por la puerta de aquella oficina olvidada en las Corporaciones Takahashi, Sesshômaru vio a su padre sentado, él parecía que ya lo esperaba...

- Sesshômaru, hijo, ¿cómo has estado?... — pregunto Inutaisho con la esperanza de que le respondiera aunque fuera con más de dos palabras, a pesar de que la relación entre ellos dos estaba rota...

Sesshômaru levanto una ceja sutilmente ante su preocupación, ignorando la pregunta de su padre se enfoco en el tema al que vino...

- Explica porque este Sesshômaru ha sido ahora afectado... — demando Sesshômaru, él nunca lo había sido, entonces porque ahora?, se negaba a aceptar que fuera solo por Rin...

Inutaisho sonrió entendiendo su pregunta, su hijo algunas veces podía ser denso...- ¿Acaso pensaste que eras inmune Sesshômaru?...Todos lo sufrimos, si tu no lo hiciste antes era porque ya habías marcado a tu compañera, tuviste suerte de encontrarla a temprana edad, y sin ella cerca, los efectos eran inexistentes, hasta ahora, porque me imagino que ya completaste el ritual con ella...

- No, me detuve, Rin aun no esta lista... — respondió sorprendido, realmente esa no era información que deseaba compartir con su padre, pero cómo haría en los próximos días?...

- !Imposible!... — exclamo Inutaisho asombrado con su hijo, ¿como lo hizo?, eso era un instinto imposible de detener, especialmente en esa temporada...

- ¡Hmph!... — fue lo único que Sesshômaru respondió, ¿acaso su padre pensaba que él era débil?...

- Entonces tú la amas, solo amor por ella te pudo detener... — dijo Inutaisho pensando que esa era la única explicación, su hijo la amaba, aquel corazón de hielo sentía amor por la humana, porque un Inugami yōkai no se detendría en completar la unión con su pareja al menos que le fuera a hacer daño...

Sesshômaru abrió sus ojos por una milésima de segundo analizando las palabras de su padre, ¿la amaba?, amaba él a Rin, ella era su compañera y eso era lo único que su ser sabia, aunque solo basto el oler sus lagrimas para que él se detuviera y su yōkai solo deseara consolarla...

- Este Sesshômaru no pierde el tiempo en sentimientos tontos... — respondió él dando la vuelta para retirarse, la conversación con su padre no lo estaba ayudando...

- ¡Sesshômaru!... — llamo Inutaisho antes de que él se marchara, tenía que decirle, tenía que advertirle, que la bestia en él, no era algo que podía domar o controlar... Sesshômaru se detuvo en la puerta esperando a que su padre hablara...

- Hijo, debes aceptar lo que sientes por ella antes del término del ciclo, debes también lograr que ella te acepte para ese entonces, porque antes de que la temporada termine, tú la tomaras, porque quieras o no, tu yōkai te lo exigirá, es algo natural...

Sesshômaru salió de la oficina de su padre sin decir más palabra, en su oficina estaba Rin esperándolo, la había traído consigo porque ella deseaba ver a sus padres, y solo lo haría bajo su supervisión, aunque no sabía si podía estar con ellos en la misma habitación, aquellos humanos que deseaba eliminar con sus garras vendrían a su oficina por petición de ella, no sabía porque accedió, pero no soportaba verla triste, tendría razón su padre, amaba él a la humana, y aun mas, perdería él su control totalmente terminando haciéndole daño si ella no lo aceptaba?...

Al entrar en su oficina ahí la vio, discutiendo nuevamente con Jaken...

-¡Jaken!... — llamo Sesshômaru al pequeño demonio verde antes de que lo lanzara por la ventana, verlo discutir con Rin lo estaba irritando...

- Si, amo bonito... — respondió Jaken quien aun no podía razonar con la insensata humana, porque insultaba a su amo bonito con la presencia de aquellos repugnantes humanos...

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí?... — Jaken reacciono corriendo y desapareciendo por las puertas de la oficina antes de que Sesshomaru digiera otra palabra...Sesshômaru en cambio veía como una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de su Rin, una sonrisa que era solo para él, ¿porque ella lo hacía?, ¿porque a pesar de todo le sonreía?...

Rin estaba emocionada, Sesshômaru la dejaría ver a sus padres, tenía mil preguntas que hacerles, tantas cosas que reclamarles, pero más que nada, deseaba verlos, decirles que no tenían más porque esconderse, ella no creía que Sesshômaru fuera capaz de hacerles daño, no, él no lo haría, no después de la noche anterior, donde le demostró que ella realmente le importaba...

- Gracias Sesshômaru-sama, por dejarme verlos, yo sé que no es fácil para ti... — dijo ella quien no creía que él fuera tan malo, quizás su rostro frio, estoico lo hacían lucir así, pero muy adentro, ella pensaba que él solo estaba herido...

Sesshômaru la escucho, pero las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente, tenían hasta el final del ciclo, antes de que él no pudiera controlar a su yōkai, eso no le daba mucho tiempo, Sesshômaru se acercaba a ella, sus manos deseando tocarla, sus garras deseando recorrerla, su boca deseando probarla, aquellos ojos chocolates lo observaban con un destello en ellos y él podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonando con cada paso que daba, ¿cómo podía él restringir a su yōkai de no hacerle daño?, humanos, frágiles criaturas que eran...

- Rinnn... — la llamo casi en un ronroneo que Rin sintió recorrer por su espina dorsal, ¿podría ella acostumbrarse alguna vez a escucharlo llamarla así?...

- Si... — pudo decir con su boca seca, él ahora estaba parado en frente de ella con su imponente figura masculina, aquel demonio era tan alto en comparación con ella, sus largos cabellos platinados y sus ojos dorados la hipnotizaban, aquella mirada que le dedicaba hacían que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, y ese traje que portaba solo lo hacían ver más irresistible si se podía delante de ella, él había entrado en su vida y la tenia de cabeza...

- ¿Que deseas hacer después de hablar con tus padres?... — La pregunta sorprendió no solo a Rin, pero también al mismo Sesshômaru por hacerla, la humana definitivamente lo estaba afectando...

Rin pestañeo varias veces pensando si esa era su manera de darle un poco más de libertad, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada el toque a la puerta los interrumpió...

- Lord Sesshômaru, Kōga ha llegado... — anuncio Enju sonriendo en dirección de Rin, estaba feliz de que Sesshômaru la dejara salir de la mansión...

Sesshômaru miro a Rin por unos momentos antes de responder...

- Hazlo pasar al salón, iré en unos momentos... — Enju solo asentó retirándose, mientras que Sesshômaru se dirigió a Rin...

- No tardare... — aseguro él caminando hacia la puerta...

Rin no podía creer como él se comportaba con ella, un momento era extremadamente posesivo, frio, y dominante, y en otro, considerado y atento, cosa que estaba segura era todo un reto para él...Tan pronto Sesshômaru salió, ella se sentó pensado, que solo dos días atrás ella hubiera intentado escapar, pero ahora ella no deseaba irse, ahora ella sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, ¿sería la marca que le dio que había cambiado como ella se sentía?...No lo creía, con él estaba experimentando varias emociones, emociones que tenía que poner en orden...

Cruzando sus piernas sentada en su amplio y cómodo asiento, Rin pensaba como él nombre de Koga le era familiar, sería el mismo demonio lobo del cual Ayame hablaba?...no lo sabía, pero ahora la pregunta de Sesshômaru vino a su mente, ¿Que deseaba ella hacer después de hablar con sus padres?...

La respuesta era simple, ella quería que su vida retornara a lo normal, aunque ahora era imposible porque prácticamente estaba comprometida con un demonio, pero algo de normalidad no le haría nada mal, ella quería ver a sus amigos en la universidad, Shippo, Ayame, Kohaku, quería también hablar con su nana Kaede, ¡por el amor de Kami!, estaba segura que todos estarían preocupados por su desaparición...

El sonido de la puerta la trajo de vuelta, Enju discutía con una yōkai muy conocida por ella...

- Ya te dije que Lord Sesshômaru no te puede atender, ni hoy, ni mañana, te lo he dicho todos los días... — Enju no podía creer lo insistente y arrogante que era la joven yōkai, venia todos los días acosando a Sesshomaru, quien había estado ocupado con Rin, pero hoy estaban los dos ahí, y ahora ella fue prácticamente empujada dentro de su oficina...

- ¡Tonterías!, estoy segura que cuando Sessho sepa que soy yo, me vera de inmediato... — espetó ella entrando y encontrándose con quien menos esperaba...

- Kagura?...

- Rin?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... — Pregunto Kagura acercándose a ella con desdén, el estar en esa oficina hacia que hasta la humana oliera al gran demonio perro...

- Eso puedo preguntarte yo también... — Rin levanto una ceja, de todas las personas que deseaba ver Kagura ciertamente no estaba en su lista...

- Bueno, ya te lo dije antes, no dejare que alguien como él se escape de mis dedos... — aseguro Kagura con una vehemencia que hizo que Rin se mordiera la lengua, no quería responderle, si tan solo ella supiera, Sesshômaru era de ella... ¡Hmph!...un momento, desde cuando ella pensaba que él le pertenecía..

- Milady, ¿tú la conoces?... — Interrumpió Enju sus pensamientos al ver la familiaridad en que se trataban las dos...

- Si, nosotros estudiamos en la misma universidad... — respondió Rin mientras Kagura rodaba sus ojos al escuchar el titulo con que la asistente llamo a Rin, había algo diferente en ella, pero no sabía aun que era...

- Lo siento pero ella no puede estar aquí cuando Lord Sesshômaru regrese, él se enojara si la encuentra en su oficina, solo tu estas permitida... — explico Enju ya que sabía lo mucho que Sesshômaru odiaba a esas demonias que se arrojaban a él, ella nunca entendió antes porque Sesshômaru rehusaba a salir con todas esas exóticas yōkai, pero ahora lo sabía, ahí en frente de ella estaba la que él había escogido como compañera...

- Ya la escuchaste Kagura... — dijo Rin quien lo sentía pero quien no quería problemas, en cualquier momento llegarían sus padres y lo último que necesitaba era más enredos...

- ¡¿Qué?!... — Kagura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¡¿cómo que Rin era la única permitida en esa oficina?!...que ella supiera él gran demonio perro odiaba a los humanos... -¡A quien no deberías de permitirle la entrada es a esta patética humana!... ¡es que acaso no sabes distinguir entre clase y parásitos!... ¡No me iré hasta que vea a Sessho!... — espetó ella con su autoritaria voz y sin usar ningún tipo de título honorífico, Rin no podía creer como la llamo...

Un gruñido profundo se escucho detrás de Enju, Sesshômaru había entrado, sus sensibles oídos la habían escuchado pronunciar su nombre, la paciencia que no tenía estaba al borde con aquella estudiante yōkai, su aroma alrededor de su Rin lo molestaba porque solo le recordaban a Naraku, además que no la soportaba...

- ¡Lord Sesshômaru!... — exclamo Enju bajando su rostro y dejándolo entrar por completo a su oficina...

- Sessho, no sabes lo mal que me han tratado en esta oficina... — Kagura dijo exageradamente lanzándose a sus brazos, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo en seco, ella pensaba que había ganado terreno con él demonio perro, juraba que visitaba la universidad solo para verla...

Rin se sintió molesta, y dolida al escuchar como Kagura lo llamaba... Desde cuando ella lo llamaba ¿Sessho?...

Sesshômaru entrecerró sus ojos en forma de advertencia, no dejo que lo tocara, lentamente la alejo de él acercándose a Rin...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... — pregunto asegurándose de que su compañera estuviera intacta...

Rin se sorprendió, pero su preocupación la enterneció, tan pronto Rin asentó, los ojos fríos de Sesshômaru se dirigieron a Kagura...

- Nunca insultes de nuevo a mi compañera, al menos que quieras que este Sesshômaru te arranque la lengua, ¡ahora lárgate y nunca vuelvas!... — dijo con una voz tan fría que congelaría un glaciar...

Kagura ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirando con veneno y con odio a Rin, solo en ese entonces ella entendió porque la humana olía a Sesshômaru, él maldito la había marcado, pero las cosas no se quedarían así, sin decir más ella desapareció por esa puerta como el viento...Rin sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo ante aquella mirada que había recibido...

Enju desapareció rápidamente, el aura generada entre esos demonios había sido demasiado para ella, al sentarse en su escritorio vio a Jaken quien caminaba murmurando entre dientes mientras un par de humanos lo seguían, por su edad, ella imagino que eran los padres de Rin...

- Gracias Sesshômaru -sama... — agradeció ella por defenderla...

- No compañera de Takahashi será clasificada de esa manera... — su voz tenía un matiz de veneno...

- No te preocupes, ella siempre ha sido así... — aseguro Rin, cuantas veces no tuvo que lidiar con el desdén de Kagura...

- ¡Hmph!... — él utilizó Mokomoko para envolverla alrededor de su cintura y atraerla hacia él, de inmediato comenzó a ronronearle, tranquilizándola y permitiéndole enterrar su rostro en su pecho...

Los sentimientos de Rin estaban a flor de piel, deseaba quedarse así con él por siempre, como podía ser tan frio y estoico por fuera, cuando por dentro ella sentía que no lo era, envuelta en esa cosa peluda ella sentía que le pertenecía, que ahí era donde debía de estar... Pero pronto fueron interrumpidos...

Un profundo gruñido nuevamente se escucho de la garganta de Sesshômaru cuando los padres de Rin entraron en aquella oficina, todos sintieron una sensación de déjà vu excepto Rin, quien no recordaba...

Sesshômaru tenía a Rin rodeada por su estola peluda, protegiéndola, mientras los padres de Rin lo miraban aterrorizados de ver nuevamente aquella escena...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**N/A: **Konichiwaaaa!... A ver quién quiere el próximo... ;D...Amigocha ves, lo escribí, al fin pude escribir _"amo bonito"_...jajajajajaj...ufffff escribir esas palabras me pusierón a hiperventilar...Solo podia imaginarme a Sesshômaru cortando a Jaken en cuatro cuando le dicia"Amo bonito", xD... Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente me han dejado sus comentarios, y a todas aquellas que han seleccionado esta historia como su favorita...Arigato!

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:**

Amigocha - Serena tsukino chiba - Serenityfullmoon - Marvivi - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - Miara Makisan - Miara Makisan - patty sparda - SesshoxRin - karito - ana gh - silvu - somiant - JANET-KNUL - Karito - loony5 - Bakkura - KANAME- Guest...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 12**

Sesshômaru veía con sus ojos fríos y su mirada estoica a aquel par de humanos que hacían que su sangre hirviera, un par de círculos rojos se formaron alrededor de sus pupilas amenazando cubrir totalmente sus dorados ojos... «Mátalos»...exigía su demonio, mientras sus colmillos y sus garras comenzaban a extenderse...

El odio que sentía por su padre no era tan grande como el que sentía por ese par de humanos que ahora se encontraban frente a él, aquellos recuerdos que había enterrado y guardado por tanto tiempo resurgían con tan solo olerlos... «Elimínalos»...siseaba su yōkai con mucho veneno, queriendo dominarlo, instigando, y poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, su sangre reclamaba y exigía venganza...

Ellos y la sacerdotisa Kaede lo habían humillado. Inútil y débil lo hicieron sentir al no poder defender y mantener lo que era suyo con él, un cachorro sin ayuda de nadie, los odiaba a todos, inclusive a ella, por ser lo que más deseaba, por ser su única debilidad, y por haberlo dejado todo ese tiempo con aquel sentimiento de soledad. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera después de tantos años, justo cuando él pensaba que era impenetrable.

Era vergonzoso lo que le pasaba, tan pronto supo donde estaba, su necesidad de verla estaba a punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza, y lo que le paso la noche anterior, cuando perdió su autocontrol, en temporada o no, había sido la gota que rebaso, él solo quería tocarla, olerla, hacerla suya por completa, asegurarse de que nunca lo dejaría, una necesidad restringida que contenía.

Nada de lo que había planeado estaba saliendo como deseaba, y el tener la razón de toda su furia en frente de él, no lo ayudaba para nada. Ahora él solo deseaba levantar una de sus garras y desprender un poco de su veneno en ellos, verlos morir lenta y dolorosamente, eso lo complacería, él no tendría misericordia dándoles una muerte rápida, ellos tenían que sentir el mismo dolor que su Rin sufrió, ellos tendrían que sufrir por cada año que los mantuvieron separados...

Sesshômaru mantenía a Rin a sus espaldas, envuelta en su estola peluda en una posición protectora, entre la tensión y su batalla interna, él no escuchaba como ella lo llamaba, él simplemente no la soltaba, tampoco sentía el dolor de sus propias garras penetrando ahora su piel, en un puño cerrado derramando algunas gotas de sangre que salpicaban contra el suelo...

Sesshômaru dio un paso hacia ellos cuando sintió un par de brazos sostenerse desesperadamente de sus hombros, el aroma de Rin había cambiado, él podía oler ahora su miedo, miedo que lo hizo salir de aquella neblina asesina en la que se encontraba, al voltear, ella sujeto su rostro con sus suaves palmas, él podía ver como ella movía sus labios pronunciando palabras, pero él no la escuchaba, él podía ver la preocupación en ella, pero sus ojos estaban nublados, su furia lo había cegado, ni siquiera se había dado de cuenta que estaba gruñendo de manera viciosa en aquella oficina, solo cuando sintió los suaves labios de ella en los de él pudo reaccionar, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, su calidad boca hizo que se perdiera en ese tierno beso que ella le ofrecía, trayéndolo de vuelta...

Rin no supo que otra cosa hacer, tan pronto sus padres entraron por esa puerta, Sesshômaru cambio, un profundo gruñido ella escucho, intento ir hacia donde ellos estaban pero no pudo, él la sostuvo posesivamente con su estola peluda, inmovilizando sus pasos, al ver que no se podía mover, lo llamo varias veces, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero había sido inútil, él no la escuchaba, preocupada ella vio como aquellos ojos dorados perdieron todo razonamiento, así que tan pronto él volteo a verla, ella hizo lo primero que sus instintos le gritaron, ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso...

Los padres de Rin veían con asombro aquella escena que era desplegada en frente de ellos, por un momento pensaron que él demonio los mataría, el miedo que sintieron al verlo después de tanto años no había cambiado en lo absoluto, al contrario, ahora que no era más un pequeño, el miedo por él había aumentado, su figura imponente al ellos entrar hicieron que no pudieran evitar temblar, aquel demonio ahora se veía más peligroso que antes, mas intimidante de lo que ellos pudieran recordar...

Sin embargo el ver la manera tan posesiva en que él mantenía a su hija, y la manera en que ella ahora acariciaba su rostro, ellos entendieron, él demonio solo deseaba protegerla, ellos desviaron su mirada al ver como su hija comenzaba a besarlo, al parecer ella lo quería, todos esos años pensando que la estaban protegiendo y lo único que lograron fue hacer su vida miserable, Rin nunca supo lo que era ser libre, ellos nunca la dejaron, los gritos de su pequeña llamando el nombre de aquel demonio cada noche, siempre estarían grabadas en sus memorias, castigándolos, recordándoles que no tenían perdón...Y todo para qué?, ahora ahí estaban los dos, unidos por un destino que el tiempo no cambio...

Sesshômaru rompió el beso al sentir que a ella le faltaba la respiración, su Rin tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, y él podía no solo oler su vergüenza, pero algo más del cual no podía siquiera pensar, los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus sensibles orejas, y si él pudiera sonreír, ella hubiera notado no solo como había complacido a su yōkai, pero también a él mismo, gracias a ella recupero su control, pero supo que no podía permanecer en la misma habitación con aquellos seres que tanto despreciaba, solo por ella ellos vivirían un poco más...

- Rin... — llamo sacándola de su estupor, ella aun se recuperaba de su atrevimiento, especialmente delante de sus padres, nunca había hecho algo así y mucho menos delante de ellos, no quería ni mirarlos de la vergüenza...

- Si... — pudo decir sintiendo como su estola peluda la soltaba...

- Estaré en la oficina de al lado... — dijo él ignorando ahora la presencia de sus padres, Sesshômaru odiaba dejarla con ellos, como dejar la única persona que aliviaba y tranquilizaba su yōkai, pero no se podía quedar, si lo hacía, no respondía de lo que haría...Rin asentó entendiéndolo, no era fácil para él ver a sus padres. Sesshômaru se marcho sin siquiera mirar a los humanos en su camino, no respiro para no olerlos...

-¡Rin!... ¡hija!... — llamaron sus padres tan pronto él demonio los dejo a solas, no se habían dado de cuenta que habían estado conteniendo su respiración...

- Mamá, papá... — dijo ella acercándose dándoles un fuerte abrazo a ambos, porque a pesar de todo, ellos la habían adoptado cuando sus verdaderos padres murieron...

- Hija estábamos preocupados, Shippo y Áyame pasaron por la casa preguntando por ti, que tenias días sin ir a la universidad, y que aparte no te encontraban en tu apartamento...

- Lo siento, todo ha pasado tan rápido que aun yo lo sigo asimilando... — se disculpo para luego continuar...- Mamá, papá ustedes tienen mucho que explicarme, ¿por qué?... — Pregunto invitándolos a sentarse al ver el semblante que ellos portaban...

La madre de Rin respiro hondo antes de comenzar, ella le explico las razones de ellos, y el del porqué lo hicieron, también su padre intervino varias veces en la conversación, las lagrimas de Rin rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, mientras ellos le explicaban, sus miedos, su ignorancia, y la manera tan posesiva del pequeño hacia ella en aquel tiempo, aunque al parecer no había cambiado para nada, para ellos era imposible verla tan pequeña al lado de aquel demonio. Rin entendía a sus padres, ella comprendía que ellos solo intentaron protegerla, sin embargo no podía evitar una sensación de vacío al escucharlos...

Muchas preguntas se hizo mientras ellos continuaban hablando... ¿Cómo sería ella si se hubiese quedado al lado de Sesshômaru?... ¿Cómo sería Sesshômaru si ella se hubiese quedado a su lado?...Nunca lo sabría, nunca tendría la oportunidad se saberlo, porque todos decidieron por ellos...

**=o=o=**

Sesshômaru se encontraba en el salón donde se reunió con Koga, él demonio lobo al menos había servido para algo, la había encontrado, o al menos ella lo había dejado, la sacerdotisa finalmente había levantado aquella barrera que la mantenía oculta, ¿por qué lo habría hecho después de tantos años?, a él realmente no le importaba, ahora quería saber porque ella estaba visitando a su madre adoptiva, que tramaba Izayoi y ese grupo que se reunían en la casa de su padre?...

Fuera lo que fuera no dejaría que se acercarán a ella, él quería ir en ese mismo instante y eliminar a la sacerdotisa, porque ella no se salvaría, ella pagaría con sangre por su osadía, ella más que nadie, pero no podía en esos momentos, su mente no estaba enfocada, tenia asuntos que resolver, entre la conversación que tuvo con su padre, y la conversación que tuvo con Koga, ahora lo que tenia era un tremendo dolor de cabeza, un incesante martilleo que lo estaba llevando al borde de su paciencia, ¿cómo proceder?, ¿cómo reprimir sus propios instintos?, en su mundo todo era sencillo, ellos escogían a sus compañeras, la reclamaban y punto...

Pero todo con los humanos era complicado... No solo aquella que su yōkai había marcado era humana, sino que también para su mala suerte la había encontrado después de tantos años en la temporada menos indicada, ¡como rayos se suponía que él se controlaría!...El había planeado dejar que ella aprendiera todo, él había planeado darle tiempo antes de completar el proceso de su unión, pero ahora, con ella bajo su techo, con aquel aroma que emanaba de ella cada vez que se acercaba, invitándolo, no sabía cómo lo haría...

Las palabras de su padre le preocupaban, así que consulto con el idiota de Koga, después de todo él se ligaba con las humanas, pero lo que le había dicho eran tonterías en su mundo..._"Los humanos cortejan a sus parejas, ya sabes, esas cosas que ellos hacen, llevarla a cenar, comprarle ropa y joyas, así es como conquistan a sus hembras"._

Un montón de superficialidades eran esos detalles para él. Pero Rin era humana, y él no se comportaría como un idiota ignorante si eso era lo que ella esperaba de su alpha, Sesshômaru llamo a Enju...La asistente no tardo en venir y se apareció por esa puerta como una llama encendiendo una vela...

- Enju, necesito una reservación para dos esta noche, escoge un buen restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, uno donde no asista ninguna clase de yōkai, y en un espacio donde no tenga que tolerar a muchos ningen...

-Sí, Lord Sesshômaru, de inmediato... — Enju sonrió internamente al escucharlo, él nunca iba a lugares donde asistían humanos, solo cuando era obligado a reuniones y fiesta organizadas por la empresa, pero normalmente así como venia se iba, ella casi juraba que era un ermitaño...

- Enju, otra cosa... — Sesshômaru pregunto con su fría voz...:-¿Dónde puedo llevar a Rin para que seleccione vestuario apropiado?... — Una amplia sonrisa dibujo los labios de Enju sin poder evitarlo, él corazón frio de su amo estaba siendo derretido por una humana...

- Si desea yo la puedo llevar, conozco el sitio perfecto donde la dejaran luciendo como una princesa...

-...-

- Recuerde que esta tarde se reúnen todos los miembros de consejo, su padre insistió en su presencia... — le recordó Enju al no obtener respuesta, además que sería más divertido para Rin ir con ella y no con Sesshômaru, él quizás conocía los mejores diseñadores de kimono, pero no de ropa moderna, ella aun no entendía por qué, pero él gran daiyōkai estaba obsesionado con seguir costumbres muertas...

Sesshômaru sabía que como él próximo sucesor tenía que estar presente, todos los demás Lord estarían y su padre no dejaría de recordarle lo importante que era su presencia si quería asumir su posición...

-Muy bien, pero Jaken ira con ustedes, llévate también a Ginta y Hakkaku... — Sesshômaru no permitiría que ellas fueran solas, Jaken lo llamaría de inmediato si algo sucediera, y los lobos eran parte del sistema de seguridad que la compañía de Koga les ofrecía, un par de inútiles ante sus ojos pero como solo iban de compras, para él sería suficiente...

- Por supuesto Milord... — Enju pensaba que exagerado era toda esa seguridad, pero jamás se atrevería a contradecirlo...

-...-

**=o=o=**

Kagura estaba tan enojada que había destruido todo a su paso con su Danza de las Cuchillas, ella no podía creer que un demonio como Sesshômaru escogiera a una humana como su compañera, el gran demonio perro, próximo heredero de las Corporaciones Takahashi, envuelto con un parasito humano...

Al llegar finalmente a su casa, la risa maquiavélica de su hermano la trajo de vuelta...

- ¡¿Y tu de que te ríes?!... — gritó impaciente al verlo sentado cómodamente contra uno de los arboles junto a Kanna...

- Kanna y yo estuvimos disfrutando como hacías el ridículo siendo remplazada por una humana... — sonrió Naraku quien sabia que ella iba todos los días a rogarle al demonio perro que la tomara, era patético ver a su hermana humillarse de esa manera, especialmente cuando la muy tonta no se había dado cuenta que la pequeña Rin ahora dominaba al gran demonio...

Ella frunció el ceño, típico que la estuviera espiando con el maldito espejo...

- Al menos yo tengo el valor de buscar lo que quiero, no como tú, quien solo anda escondiéndose tejiendo redes y planes que nunca llevas a cabo... — bufó ella comenzando su camino...

- Si Sesshômaru es lo que deseas, entonces te interesa escuchar lo que hemos descubierto... — dijo Naraku lentamente cada palabra logrando que Kagura se detuviera y volteara a verlo, que se traía él en manos...

- Soy toda oídos...— Naraku curvo sus labios, él sabía que ella no se resistiría...

- Pero tienes que prometer no hacerle daño a Rin, a ella la quiero para mí...

- No me digas que tú también has caído bajo por ese parasito... — respondió sarcásticamente sabiendo cómo era Naraku...

- Hn!, pero que lenguaje hermanita, ¿acaso la universidad no te ha servido de nada?... — pregunto algo irritado Naraku, quien sabía lo demente que ella estaba, especialmente porque era obligada a asistir, sus padres tenían el corazón de Kagura en un lugar que él había descubierto, sino ella ya los hubiera asesinado, ahora ellos la controlaban, estudiar no quería, seguir las normas impuesta por el consejo de demonios tampoco, ella quería ser libre, una estupidez, pensó él, porque ella no era fuerte para serlo...

Kagura rugió de la rabia, no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, y mucho menos a prometerle que no tocaría un cabello de Rin, la odiaba, grrrr...como la odiaba...

- Si te vas sin escuchar, nunca tendrás a Sesshômaru contigo... — dijo Naraku solo porque la necesitaba, su plan nunca funcionaria sin Kagura y su Danza de la Serpiente...

- Entonces habla de una buena vez y dime que es lo que sabes, que es eso que hará que Sesshômaru esté a mi lado...

Los ojos de Naraku se entrecerraron, una sonrisa que prometía mucho se dibujaba en sus labios, pronto el obtendría lo que tanto había ansiado, pronto él sería tan poderoso que eliminaría a todos los miembros del consejo demoniaco, ellos que se creían intocables por ser pura sangre, y Rin, bueno a él no le importaba la humana, pero ella le serviría para antagonizar a él demonio perro, Sesshômaru quien se creía un dios por ser pura sangre, ahora, sin querer, ella estaba involucrada en sus planes...

=o=o=

Sesshômaru salió de la oficina al escuchar a Rin despidiéndose de sus padres, sus ojos en ella mientras escuchaba lo que aquellos humanos le decían...

- ¿Estás segura que estarás bien hija?... — pregunto su madre una vez más, sabía que debía dejarla hacer su vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ella...

- Si, mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte... — aseguro Rin, aunque ella misma no estaba segura de lo que el futuro le deparaba...

- Entonces prométeme que vendrás al menos a visitarnos... — pidió su madre antes de marcharse...

- Claro que lo hare... — aseguro ella nuevamente sintiendo los ojos de Sesshômaru sobre ella, no sabía cómo, pero desde la noche anterior, ella podía sentir su presencia...

Tan pronto ellos se fueron Rin volteo y lo vio, aquel ángel, aquel demonio tan hermoso la miraba con ojos de fuego, de seguro no estaría de acuerdo que ella visitara a sus padres, pero ella lo convencería, él le había permitido que ella los viera, y ese era un paso a una reconciliación, o al menos eso ella esperaba, respiro hondo haciendo camino hacia donde él se encontraba, sonriéndole dulcemente...

- Gracias... — dijo tan pronto estuvo parada frente a él...

-...-

Sesshômaru no pronuncio palabra guiándola nuevamente a su oficina... - Rin, esta noche cenaremos afuera... — dijo él en su monótona voz mientras se sentaba en su amplio sillón, resumiendo sus actividades...

Rin parpadeo varias veces asimilando sus palabras, ¿Acaso lo escucho bien?...Sin poder evitar aquella amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se atrevió a preguntarle animadamente...

- ¿Me estas invitando a cenar?... ¿Una cita?...

Sesshômaru levanto su mirada de los documentos que había tomado entre sus manos, él oler su emoción y sentir su energía vibrar ante ello, hizo que se sintiera complacido...él asentó mirando como los ojos de ella brillaban de alegría...

-Pero, pero no puedo ir así, iremos primero a la mansión ¿cierto?... — pregunto ella al ver sus vestimentas, tal vez no tenia costosos vestidos en su guardarropa, pero de seguro ella podía cambiarse en algo más apropiado a lo que portaba...

Sesshômaru vio su preocupación... - Rin, Enju te llevara de compras, y de ahí a la mansión, nos veremos en unas horas... — dijo él cuando tocaron a la puerta...

Rin no entendía, ella no necesitaba más ropa, él había traído todas sus cosas del apartamento, ella solo quería algo más femenino a lo que lucía...

- Lord Sesshômaru, ya es hora... — anuncio Enju para luego preguntar... ¿Estas listas Rin?...

Sesshômaru asentó a Enju y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en Rin, él quería decirle que no tenia porque preocuparse, ella era hermosa, ni siquiera habia una yokai que se comparara a ella, pero demostraciones de afecto delante de sus empleados no era algo que él comenzaría a hacer...

Rin finalmente balbuceo una pregunta...- ¿Pero?... Yo no necesito comprar nada, estoy segura encontrare algo apropiado...

Enju inmediatamente se acerco a ella tomando de su mano...- Vamos Rin, ahora eres la pareja de Lord Sesshômaru, y como tal tienes que presentarte, veras que nos divertiremos...Ella la guio hacia la puerta mientras Rin volteo a verlo, sus ojos dorados fijos en ella, ellos no dejaron de verla hasta que salió por la puerta...

Sesshômaru al verla desaparecer por la puerta sintió como una parte de él se alejaba, él dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible de frustración, no podía seguir así, levantándose de su asiento salió también de su oficina, el consejo se reuniría y por los momentos se enfocaría en ello...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** serena tsukino chiba - SesshoxRin - Miara Makisan - karito - patty sparda - Guest - JANET-KNUL - loony5 - amigocha - ZaDaBiA - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - dannyrock - KANAME - Blue. - somiant...

**SesshoxRin:** linda tienes razón no te había respondido, y por eso mis más sinceras disculpas, la verdad no conozco los personajes, no puedo prometerte en estos momentos que escribiré una historia acerca de ellos, pero buscare la serie para verla..siii...

**Mitsuki: **me puedes contactar por este medio pero necesitas una cuenta en fanfiction o en facebook sesshy749...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by:** sesshy749

**Capitulo 13**

Sesshomaru había llegado con pasos ligeros y en silencio a donde todos los miembros del consejo demoniaco se encontraba, el salón donde se reunían era tan antiguo como la edad de cada uno de los miembros que asistía, aquel aroma concentrado que ellos exudaban era algo que aun su sensible olfato no se acostumbraba. Arrugando su nariz hizo camino ignorando a cada uno de los presentes, su padre se encontraba como siempre sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, el gran Lord del Oeste era hasta los momentos, el demonio más poderoso que se encontraba en esa habitación...

En aquel salón se encontraban los demonios más poderosos del Japón, a Sesshomaru le parecía irónico que varios de ellos realmente pensaran que eran poderosos, especialmente porque no se presentaban solos a las reuniones convocadas, eran un grupo de cobardes delante sus ojos, le temían tanto a su padre como a él, no se atrevian a asistir al menos que estuvieran escoltados, como que si sus simples guardaespaldas tuvieran algún chance en contra de ellos, patético le parecían...

- Lord Sesshomaru, pensábamos que ya no nos honrarías con tu presencia... ¿distraído con tu nuevo juguete quizás?... — pregunto irónicamente Toran desplegando sus colmillos blancos en una amplia sonrisa. Toran era parte del consejo y representaba el clan de los gatos Leopardo, un tratado de paz se había firmado con su clan manteniendo por generaciones la paz entre ellos; o al menos hacían el intento...

Un par de ojos dorados se clavaron en ella y un gruñido de advertencia salió de la garganta del demonio perro...

- Lord Sesshomaru, no tienes porque enojarte, después de todo tienes que agradecernos el no haber interferido cuando cazabas a tu humana... — instigo ella...Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos, al parecer su yōkai había bajado demasiado sus defensas ese día, sus instintos solo habían estado concentrado en tomar a su compañera, un error que les pudo costar...

- ¡Ella es mía!... este consejo no tiene derecho a espiar o entrar en el territorio de este Sesshomaru.. — amenazo él gruñendo cada palabra, sus ojos con un tinte rojo mirando en dirección hacia su padre...

- Lord Sesshomaru, asi que aun continúas refiriéndote a ti mismo lleno de auto importancia. ¿Acaso piensas que todos en este consejo estamos por debajo de ti?... — Pregunto él Lord del Sur irritado, no soportaba escuchar cada vez que el demonio perro se refería asimismo como si fuera una figura omnipotente...

-¡Hmph!...Al menos este Sesshomaru no se presenta delante del consejo con guardaespaldas mostrandose débil, tan débil como un humano te has convertido... — respondió Sesshomaru con sus ojos entrecerrados pero escuchando los movimientos de Hoshiyomi...quien era el que comandaba el grupo de guardaespaldas del Gran Lord del Sur, un demonio que dominaba técnicas ninjas y que tenía bajo su servicio a cuatro poderosos demonios...(Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko y Seiryu)...

Él Gran Lord del Sur gruño, pero con su mano ordeno a Hoshiyomi que no intentara nada estúpido, estaba consciente que Sesshomaru solo lo estaba provocando...

- Es curioso que nos categorices como débiles Lord Sesshomaru, especialmente cuando es por tu culpa que este consejo se enterara de tus actividades nocturnas, fuiste tú quien bajo su guardia en tu propio territorio, realmente esta temporada convierte a los de tu sexo en criaturas débiles... — siseo Toran con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-¡Silencio Toran!, es suficiente — intervino Inutaisho antes de que Sesshomaru no la tolerara por más tiempo, ella no era inmune solo porque mantenían un tratado de paz. Inutaisho dirigió su atención a su hijo tan pronto silencio a Toran...

- Sesshomaru, hijo, la única razón por la que Toran fue capaz de sentir tu aura es porque ella se encontraba en la zona, han ocurrido varios ataques y aun no encontramos al demonio culpable, en todo caso los ataques han sido dirigido solo a humanos, por eso tu presencia era requerida, porque la mayoría han ocurrido cerca de tus dominios, y sabes que es tu responsabilidad resguardar ese territorio, humanos o no ellos están bajo tu protección, si no actúas pronto entonces nosotros no tendremos otra opción más que intervenir... — aseguro Inutaisho presionando a Sesshomaru, después de todo, si él quería reemplazarlo en el futuro tenía que dejar atrás su prejuicio hacia los seres humanos..

Sesshomaru mantenía su mirada estoica mientras los escuchaba, claro que estaba al tanto de la situación, el olor de sangre humana había cruzado por su olfato en los últimos meses, pero a él simplemente no le importaba, después de todo eran solo vidas humanas, sin embargo, no podía seguir permitiéndolo, sospechaba que un hanyou era responsable por ello, y ahora que Rin estaba bajo su techo, él tendría que eliminar a esa criatura débil...

Sesshomaru simplemente asentó en acuerdo. Eso era lo único que ellos necesitaban saber, porque esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales coexistían en armonía con los seres humanos, ellos controlaban y mantenían en control todos aquellos demonios que no seguían las reglas impuestas.

Al terminar la reunión y después de haberse escuchado varios gruñidos, ladridos y siseos en aquel salón, cada uno de los miembros comenzaron a retirarse...

- Sesshomaru!... — llamo Inutaisho a su hijo...

Sesshomaru se detuvo aun en contra de lo que deseaba, tenía una cita con Rin y su necesidad de verla lo había incomodado toda la tarde...

- Hijo, Izayoi y yo deseamos que Rin y tu vengan a cenar con nosotros. Izayoi desea hablar con Rin y explicarle todo lo ocurrido; o al menos deja que Izayoi la visite en la mansión, estoy seguro que eso te ayudara... — pidió Inutaisho quien conocía exactamente lo que su esposa deseaba hacer para remediar el daño hecho a Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru solo miro a su padre antes de marcharse, en sus ojos un rotundo No apareció, como si él necesitara de su ayuda, como si una cena con ellos borrarían todos sus años de soledad y el dolor de Rin...

Inutaisho vio como su hijo se alejaba sin decir palabra, Izayoi no estaría feliz con él por no poder convencer a su hijo...

**=o=o=o=ƸӜƷ=o=o=o=**

Ahhhhhh!...Un grito se escucho proveniente desde los vestidores donde Rin se encontraba cambiándose...Jaken fue lanzado golpeando en su camino uno de los múltiples maniquís que se encontraban decorando la tienda. Rin lo lanzo con toda la fuerza que poseía insultándolo y llamándolo pervertido, ¡cómo se atrevía a entrar cuando ella se estaba cambiando!...

Jaken veía circular estrellas alrededor de su cabeza mientras se recuperaba. ¡¿Porque la humana insensata no lo entendía?!... Su amo bonito le dio órdenes específicas a seguir, las palabras y expresiones de Sesshomaru resonaban en su hinchada cabeza...

"Si Rin viene herida, o la secuestran, o la atacan, o si se pierde de tu vista a propósito o no, entonces, no voy a revivirte después de destrozarte en mil pedazos."... — Sesshomaru sonrió amenazadoramente...

Jaken se había congelado ante la amenaza mezclada a través de su tono de voz tragando seco, esa sonrisa solo aparecía cuando su amo estaba dispuesto a matar. Había perdido a Rin en aquella universidad y su amo lo perdono, así que él estaba decidido a mantener su vida intacta, y si eso significaba entrar en el vestidor con ella pues lo haría, él demonio sapo se levanto e hizo camino nuevamente hacia el vestidor, una humana no podría vencer su determinación de obedecer a su amo bonito...

Ginta y Hakkaku se reían sin parar al ver el pequeño demonio sapo volar a través de la tienda, ellos no podían evitarlo, la verdad era que se lo merecía, era exagerado su sobreprotección, Enju estaba con ella ayudándola, y ellos estaban vigilando cada rincón de aquel lugar, la única amenaza en esa tienda, eran las damas...

- Que hermosa te ves Rin. Lord Sesshomaru estará muy complacido al verte... — aprecio Enju mientras Rin se veía en el espejo, simplemente no se reconocía, aquel vestido de gasa corte princesa, con un discreto escote en V, de un sólo hombro que llegaba hasta el suelo, y con volantes bordoneado, lucían increíblemente en ella, cada una de las líneas de su figura que no sabía poseía resaltaban, el hombro del vestido acanalada enjoyada hasta su cintura, ella miraba en aquel espejo a un ser extraño, después de escoger múltiples vestidos, al fin encontró el que usaría esa noche...

- ¿De veras lo crees?... — pregunto Rin un tanto insegura pero con las mejillas encendidas al pensar en Sesshomaru, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo revuelto que tenía su vida...

-Por supuesto que lo hará, ahora vamos porque tenemos que escoger zapatos y accesorios para todos esos vestidos que te compramos, también tenemos que arreglar tú peinado... — dijo Enju mirando la hora que era una vez más antes de salir del cambiador, realmente Lord Sesshomaru movería aunque fuera una pestaña de su rostro estoico al verla, ella no podía esperar a ver el rostro del joven Lord cuando viera los cambios en Rin...

- Si... — fue lo único que dijo Rin comenzando a salir de aquel hermoso vestido, al terminar sus piernas temblaron fallándole y terminando arrodillada en el suelo, finalmente realización la había golpeado, no era un sueño todo lo que estaba viviendo, no, realmente ella era la compañera de Sesshomaru, su vida que siempre considero sencilla se quedaba atrás, sus pesadillas que la habían acompañado por varios años borradas con su sola presencia, era demasiado lo que tenía que asimilar y en tan poco tiempo, las palabras de Enju resonaban..."Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas, disipa esas dudas de tu mente, o todo eso te creará más ansiedad, no tienes porque estresarte, tu sabes que le importas demasiado a Lord Sesshomaru, yo nunca lo había visto tan protector y tan posesivo por nadie, así que tranquilízate"...

Respiro una vez levantándose, de vuelta en su vieja vestimenta observo en la esquina del vestidor el cuerpo inconsciente de Jaken, esta vez se le había pasado la mano...

**=o=o=o=**

Sesshomaru llego a la mansión aun irritado por la petición de su padre, subió a darse un baño y cambiarse, al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Rin pudo escuchar su espontanea risas, su yōkai se relajo casi de inmediato, al parecer ella y Enju disfrutaron de su tarde, al entrar en su habitación se sorprendió de no haber escuchado chillar o ver a Jaken por ningún lado, un cambio bienvenido por él.

Al entrar en el baño se deshizo de toda su ropa, dejando que el agua tibia lo cubriera, aun no podía creer la osadía de su padre, él nunca dejaría que Izayoi se acercara a Rin ni mucho menos dejaría que ella pusiera un pie en la casa que le perteneció a su madre, pero que ridícula idea habían tenido, acaso pensaba que este Sesshomaru se sentaría en la misma mesa con su hermano hanyou...Inconcebible la idea...

A su mente vino también el demonio que estaba asesinando sin medida en sus territorios, definitivamente Koga y su grupo de lobos eran un trió de inútiles, ¿pero quién era?, ¿quién podía ser tan estúpido como para cazar en su territorio?, bueno él lo había permitido, y ahora él mismo tendría que eliminar al débil hanyou que se había atrevido...

Sesshomaru salió del baño después de secarse y arreglarse su inmaculado cabello, se vistió portando ahora un traje italiano de etiqueta, al terminar salió de su habitación, bajando finalmente por las escaleras se encontró con Jaken quien chillaba y protestaba por quien sabe que cosa...

- ¡Jaken!... — llamo Sesshomaru y el pequeño demonio sapo inmediatamente ceso...

- Milord, Sesshoramu-sama, en que puede ayudarle este fiel servidor... — Sesshomaru solo quería rodar sus ojos, no sabía porque lo toleraba, bueno si lo sabía, a pesar de todo Jaken había sido el único quien le mostraba verdadera y autentica lealtad...Pero Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo de dirigirse al pequeño demonio, un aroma conocido perfectamente por él lo invadió, sus sentidos y sus hormonas se alborotaron al verla...Su Rin, lucia hermosa...

Enju no pudo evitar curvar sus labios al ver la reacción de aquel ser estoico, después de tantos años de servicios sin ver ningún tipo de sentimiento colarse por aquel rostro frio, al fin ella fue testigo de aquella expresión, aunque solo duro una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera satisfecha y feliz por Rin, quien al parecer se había congelado en su sitio...

Rin respiraba con dificultad tratando de calmar el creciente revoloteo de mariposas que sentía en la punta de su estomago, sus mejillas encendidas ante aquella mirada tan intensa; sus piernas no la obedecían, no podía bajar las escaleras, aquellos ojos amber dorado la miraban atravesando su propia alma, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban a través de sus oídos, y ella no sabía cómo silenciarlo...

- Sessh... — apenas pudo susurrar al verlo en frente de ella, sus humanos ojos fueron incapaz de ver lo rápido que había llegado al tope de las escaleras...

- Rinnnnn... — ronroneo Sesshomaru sintiéndose nuevamente débil y vulnerable frente a ella, inhalando su dulce aroma, levantando una garra acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos, él podía escuchar claramente su sangre pulsar, los latidos de su corazón eran una música que comenzaba a disfrutar, sus ojos perdidos en aquellos color chocolate, una humana hecha perfectamente para él...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**N/A: **Hola chicas, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero algunas veces la vida real nos absorbe, la cena y otros detalles en el próximo capítulo, mientras continuamos tejiendo las telarañas...pero ya ven... para aquellas que deseaban escuchar ronronear a Sesshomaru ahí lo agregue...siiiii... ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Karito - Serena tsukino chiba - Marvivi - Renesmee Black Cullen - Miara Makisan - Blue Vanilla - Loony5 - SesshoxRin - JANET-KNUL - Somiant - Luisa - UsakitoPau Potter Weasley - Valen - KANAME - Patty sparda - Loony5 - Akane-sama - Cecilia - Guest...


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Arigato! Mis queridas lectoras... aquí les dejo uno mas...espero que disfruten de su fin de semana...

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 14**

Sesshomaru tomo de las temblorosas manos de Rin después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Un leve asentamiento de aprobación fue lo único que Enju recibió. Lord Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho y era lo único que importaba. Ella inmediatamente hizo una pequeña reverencia reconociendo su aprobación...

- Gracias por todo Enju... — agradeció Rin. Enju dejo que llamara a sus amigos y ella realmente estuvo feliz. Shippo, Kohaku, Ayame, todos habían estado preocupados, bombardeándola con preguntas. Preguntas que prometió responder cuando los pudiera ver...

- No tiene porque Milady, es mí deber asistirla en todo lo que necesite... — aseguró Enju comenzando su retirada...

Rin sintió el calor del brazo de Sesshomaru quien comenzó a guiarla bajando por las escaleras...

- ¡Jaken! — llamo nuevamente Sesshomaru a el pequeño demonio cuando llegaron al final de los escalones...

- Si, Sesshomaru-sama...

- Mantén contigo en todo momento Nintoujou... — ordenó Sesshomaru sin agregar más dejando al pequeño demonio congelado en su sitio...

Jaken no reacciono por varios segundos, procesando la nueva orden de su amo. Después de tanto tiempo le pedía que mantuviera su arma con él, eso solo significaba una cosa... Peligro asechaba en los alrededores. Jaken no dudo en buscar inmediatamente su Báculo de dos Cabezas, era la única arma poderosa que su amo le confió...

Sesshomaru ayudo a Rin a subir en el auto colocando y abrochando su cinturón de seguridad...

- Sesshomaru-sama, yo lo puedo hacer. — protestó Rin al ser tratada como si fuera una pequeña...

Sesshomaru no dijo nada cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta entrar en el auto. Tan pronto puso las llaves en el encendido del automóvil, el sonido de aquel potente motor resonó...Antes de abandonar la mansión Sesshomaru comenzó a marcar con su celular el numero de Koga...

- Sistemas de Seguridad, este es Koga, en que le puedo ayudar.— Sesshomaru prácticamente rodó sus ojos, irritante era su saludo...

- Koga!. Por razón que aun no comprendo mi padre ha elegido tu compañía como sistema de seguridad, así que explícame ¿Porque hay un hanyou suelto y asesinando en mis territorios?. — pregunto mordiendo cada palabra, conteniendo su veneno...

- Sesshomaru!... jejejeje... — rio nerviosamente Koga antes de continuar... -Pensé que ya te lo había informado. No hay de qué preocuparse, precisamente esta noche le tenemos preparado una sorpresa.

-¡Hn!...

- Tan pronto lo capturemos te informare.— aseguró el demonio lobo sudando frio, habían intentado atraparlo por días y nada, así que esta noche se uniría a la caza. Sesshomaru termino la llamada con un clic y colocando su teléfono a un lado, le daría una oportunidad más a Koga, algo que no pensó en hacer; pero si no lo capturaban esa noche, él personalmente se encargaría del problema...

-¿Sucede algo Sesshomaru-sama?. — Pregunto Rin sin poder resistirlo más, había escuchado cada palabra...

- Nada que debas de preocuparte.— aseguró Sesshomaru comenzando su camino...

Rin se quedo observándolo, su rostro estoico no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento, era difícil tratar de descifrarlo. Sin embargo, aun así, todavía él desprendía una impresión noble y fuerte para cualquiera persona que se atreviera a mirarlo, sus rasgos lo hacían lucir amenazante y temible. Aunque debía de reconocer que con ella, él era más gentil, diferente, de eso ella estaba segura, a pesar de su personalidad posesiva.

Su conversación con Enju mientras estaban de compras vino a su mente, se había sentido frustrada porque al final del día ella no sabía mucho acerca de Sesshomaru, sabia de su raza, pero no de él, sus padres, su familia, tenía que preguntarle a alguien, y a pesar de que Enju al principio se rehusaba a darle cualquier tipo de información, al final cedió. Rin recordaba claramente sus sabias palabras. Ahora comprendía y entendía un poco más esa actitud fría e estoica de Sesshomaru.

_Primero:-_ él era un ser solitario, él no permitía que nadie se le acercara, no de la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo. Una barrera impuesta por su ser. Protegiéndose. Evitando sentir cualquiera clase de sentimientos. Una barrera de hielo que ahora era tan gruesa que tomaría gran esfuerzo derretirla.

_Segundo:-_ su odio por los humanos era algo que a ella le pareció comprensible, bueno hasta cierto grado. Como no resentirlos?...La lista de hechos se había acumulado desde que él era muy pequeño. Comenzando con la pérdida de su madre, sintiéndose traicionado por su padre, al marcar a una humana como su compañera. Era triste saber que su padre nunca lo hizo con su madre, nunca la amo, el matrimonio de ellos fue uno por conveniencia. Inugami Daiyōkai hembras eran muy raras, y su padre en aquel momento solo deseaba un hijo pura sangre como él. Debió ser muy duro para Sesshomaru aceptarlo, y luego, para su mayor desdicha, ella...

Rin no podía evitar sentir un apretón en su pecho, especialmente porque Enju de alguna manera había respondido aquella pregunta que ella le hizo a Sesshomaru. En su mente la conversación que mantuvo con ella se repetía...

_-"Bueno, no te ofendas Rin, pero yo nunca soñé o imagine a Lord Sesshomaru eligiendo a una mujer humana como su compañera. Estoy segura que fue horrible y desesperante para él hacerlo."_

_-"Y entonces... ¿porque lo hizo?"... — pregunto Rin frunciendo las cejas comenzando a enojarse al saberlo."_

_-"A veces Rin, la naturaleza animal del demonio perro es más fuerte que la voluntad del mismo hombre en ellos, en este caso Lord Sesshomaru."_

_-"Quieres decir que él no me eligió, sino que fue su bestia. — dijo ella haciendo una pausa.-"Supongo que él escogería cualquiera otra con tal de que fuera una yōkai como él, no una humana débil como yo... — Rin sintió un leve dolor al entender finalmente aquella respuesta dada por él. -"Mi yōkai te ha reclamado, tu eres mía, y yo tomare lo que es mío."_

_-"Rin, los demonios perros no se aparean con cualquiera. Un vínculo antes se debe formar, en algunos casos, la bestia en ellos tiene un gusto inmediato a la mujer que desean, y tratan de unirlos, tratan de formar esa unión aunque el lado hombre de él no lo desee, o no lo entienda en ese momento. Los Demonios perros son criaturas implacables, y en cierto modo algunas veces ignorantes de lo que pueden necesitar o desear. La bestia los ayuda con eso. La bestia también proporciona todas las emociones que la mayoría de los demonios perros no se preocupan en demostrar, o que simplemente quieren ocultar."_

_-"¿Que quieres decir?. — pregunto ella tratando de entenderla."_

_-"Rin, lo que estoy tratando de que entiendas, es que si no hubiera existido ninguna clase de emoción o sentimiento por parte de Lord Sesshomaru hacia ti, él nunca te hubiera marcado, su bestia se aferra a esos remotos sentimientos que los demonios perros esconden; su orgullo y su arrogancia no los deja demostrarlo abiertamente, eso para ellos seria admitir debilidad. Rin, tu le importas más de lo que Lord Sesshomaru admitiría, y estoy segura que también siente algo más profundo por ti, incluso si él nunca te lo dice o confiesa, recuerda."_

Rin regreso a la realidad cuando sintió su estola peluda envolverla en el asiento, sus ojos encontrándose con los de él. Ella había notado como su estola peluda actuaba con ella de manera protectora, envolviéndola de manera cariñosa, mostrándole de alguna manera un sentimiento que no podía ver en el rostro de Sesshomaru, pero que ahora entendía porque lo hacía. Su bestia se aseguraba de que ella lo sintiera y supiera lo que Sesshomaru quizás nunca le diría.

Rin comenzó a acariciar su estola peluda sin saber lo que causaba en Sesshomaru cuando lo hacía. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al sentir que finalmente entendía un poco más a su demonio.

Sesshomaru manejaba consciente de aquellos ojos chocolates fijos en él, al principio le pareció ver curiosidad en ellos, pero luego se volvieron ausentes, su Mokomoko no pudo evitar acercarse y traerla de vuelta. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en el camino ignorando las caricias que sentía a través de su estola peluda, y el aroma que provenía de ella. Un aroma que era tan intoxicante que se había esparcido por cada rincón del interior de su auto, y que ahora tenía a su yōkai queriendo asumir el control. No pudo evitar que un gruñido saliera desde el fondo de su garganta.

Rin se sobresalto al escucharlo, se detuvo pensando que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego escucho algo que le pareció similar a un quejido, entonces continuo. Ella contuvo una risita, estaba segura que su estola tenía vida propia, y ahora sabia que reaccionaba a los deseos de Sesshomaru. La noche era hermosa. La manta blanca de la luna iluminaba su camino, el silencio entre los dos no era uno incomodo, al contrario era uno bienvenido.

Rin estaba emocionada, desde su visión periférica y mientras el auto comenzaba a ir más despacio, ella pudo ver el nombre del restaurante:- **_"Yotsuba Japanese Cuisine",_**una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en sus labios. Sesshomaru al detener el auto no pudo evitar sentir algo moverse dentro de él al verla sonriendo.

Ayudándola a bajar del auto, y después de entregarle la llave al valet. Sesshomaru tomo de su brazo escoltándola, su sensible olfato inmediatamente fue golpeado por la cantidad de humanos que se encontraba en aquel restaurante. Sin embargo, él enfocó su atención buscando cualquier presencia demoniaca. Al no detectar ningún yōkai cerca, su cuerpo se relajo...

- Oyasuminasai!... Bienvenidos a "Yotsuba Japanese Cuisine"...Reservación ¿para?...

- Takahashi. — contesto secamente Sesshomaru a la joven anfitriona...

- ¡Hai! Lord Sesshomaru, es un placer para nosotros ser honrados con su presencia, por favor, permítanme guiarlos a su mesa... — pidió la anfitriona indicándoles que la siguieran.

Rin caminaba al lado de Sesshomaru mientras admiraba lo elegante y refinado que era el restaurante, contaba con pisos de madera, un gran espejo de agua en el centro del salón principal, una pared que se iluminaba por si sola como si se reflejara el cielo estrellado en ella, también habían una variedad de flores frescas, manteles con colores nítidos, y techos de vidrio en algunas secciones. El lugar reservado para los dos era en una terraza, que a ella le parecía privada...Pero que estaba decorada con pequeños árboles bonsáis e iluminada con lámparas estilo Shoji.

Sesshomaru y Rin tomaron asiento. Ella deseo por primera vez portar el bendito Kimono, realmente combinaría más con el sitio.

- Lord Sesshomaru, chef Yoshihiro Murata, los atenderá esta noche... —informó la anfitriona antes de hacer una reverencia.

-...-

- Sesshomaru-sama, gracias por invitarme, es un lugar maravilloso. — agradeció Rin mientras llenaban sus copas de lo que a ella le pareció por el olor era saké...

Sesshomaru asentó, satisfecho con la elección de Enju. Rin aprobaba.

- Desean algo más antes de ordenar?... —preguntó la muchacha quien realmente no se quería alejar de aquel elegante y guapo demonio que emanaba nada más que poder.

Sesshomaru estaba concentrado en Rin, esperando a que ella respondiera esa pregunta e ignorando totalmente a la anfitriona.

- No, gracias. — finalmente respondió Rin al notar su intensa mirada, aquellos ojos dorados la miraban con tal intensidad que la tenían nerviosa, especialmente porque ella aún tenía algunas preguntas sin respuesta. A pesar de que Enju finalmente se abrió con ella, dándoles más detalles sobre su demonio. Ella aún no sabía en términos humanos como definirlos.

Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente con sus ojos fríos, aunque ellos ahora lucían un poco más suaves. Obviamente su Rin tenía muchas cosas en mente.

- Sesshomaru-sama, errr...argg... etto... — Rin se mordió los labios, no sabía cómo preguntarle sin sonar ignorante.

- Rin, ¿Qué deseas saber?.— Pregunto. Él estaba tratando de ser paciente, pero su mente no lo dejaba descansar, ella no lo dejaba descansar.

Rin cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente... ¡Rayos!...él la podía leer tan fácilmente. Tomo la copa que le sirvieron y le dio un sorbo a su saké...

- Sesshomaru-sama, en primer lugar, ¿qué somos?. Yo sé que soy tu compañera, ya me lo has dicho, pero lo que estamos...digo... En estándares humanos, ¿qué somos? . — Pregunto Rin quien necesitaba comprender la relación en la que estaba, pero lo necesitaba saber en su propia naturaleza. Eran ellos novios? o qué?...

Sesshomaru guardo silencio mientras lo meditaba, obviamente ella aun no entendía que su relación no tenía clasificación o comparación a la de los humanos, pero sí tenía que clasificarlo para que ella lo comprendiera, él diría que ellos están por los momentos, comprometidos.

- Supongo que se puede comparar a una pareja humana comprometida, aunque para nosotros es mucho más profundo que eso.

Rin trago seco, un momento, había escuchado bien...-Err...tu prometida?... Pero...pero no deberías pedírmelo primero?... — pregunto tímidamente y mientras se sonrojaba recordando el incidente de la noche anterior.

- ¡Tú eres mía!. —afirmó él con un tono tan posesivo que Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda al escucharlo. Sesshomaru la veía como un verdadero depredador mirando sobre su pequeña presa.

Él Chef entró sonriente interrumpiendo aquella escena, después de presentarse y cuando finalmente recibió su orden, comenzó a trabajar... Rin pudo entender en términos "humanos" lo que serían una vez completado aquel ritual, pero estaba demasiado sonrojada como para hacer la pregunta, en su mente la palabra prometida se repetía. Se relajo mirando asombrada en la manera en que el chef cortaba, picaba, y separaba los vegetables y pescado que habían ordenado, una rapidez que sus ojos apenas y pudieron seguir...

**=o=o=0=o=o=**

Koga, Ginta y Hakkaku corrían y empezaban a acercarse a su objetivo, por varias semanas lo habían tratado de atrapar, y siempre se escapaba cuando casi lo tenían en sus garras, pero esta noche no lo haría...

Ginta se acercaba desde el lado derecho. Hakkaku lo hacía desde el lado izquierdo, mientras que Koga lo hacía desde el centro. A pesar de que ellos eran rápidos, y con un gran olfato, aun no lo capturaban, tenían más de una hora en aquella persecución. Saltando por encima de árboles y arbustos, adentrándose cada vez más en la propiedad de Sesshomaru.

Koga gruñía de pura frustración, lo único que podían ver del asesino era aquella piel de babuino que lo cubría... Pero no se escaparía, el plan estaba funcionando, lo tenían donde ellos querían, lejos de la populación humana, y en territorio conocido. Con un conjuro de rastreo que le habían puesto, donde él se movía, la luz lo seguía, como un demonio parasitario en busca de un cuerpo que poseer, que saltaba, daba vuelta y corría emparejando cada movimiento que hacía...

Cuando el hanyou salto por encima de los árboles de Sakura que adornaban el jardín de la residencia de Sesshomaru, Koga se lanzo directo sobre él. Finalmente lo habían capturado...

Ginta y Hakkaku llegaron justo cuando pensaban que la pelea comenzaba...

- ¡Maldición!... — gritó Koga al terminar con las manos vacías, solo la piel de babuino permanecía...

- Jefe, ¿Qué demonios?... — Preguntaron Ginta y Hakkaku al mismo tiempo...

- Quien quiera que sea solo estuvo jugando con nosotros, esta es solo una Marioneta yōkai... — gruño Koga enojado, pensando en quien se tomaría el tiempo de crearlas?, porque?, para qué?, cual era la conexión?...La cabeza de Koga iba a estallar con tantas preguntas sin respuestas... Aunque ahora tendría que informarle al demonio perro, y él sabía que no estaría feliz con los resultados... ¡Maldición!... — espetó Koga internamente antes de comenzar a marcar el número de Sesshomaru...

**=o=o=0=o=o=**

El resto de la cena transcurrió amenamente, Sesshomaru no pensó que una simple cena con ella lograría complacer de esa manera a su yōkai, ella sonreía y se reía felizmente, él podía sentir lo relajada que estuvo después de su conversación.

Mientras esperaba por su auto el teléfono comenzó a repicar, al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Koga frunció sus cejas, esperaba no tener que perder el tiempo cazando un hanyou, tenía cosas más importantes que atender, como completar el ritual...siseo su yōkai...

- Koga?...

- Lord Sesshomaru. Jefe. ehhh...ahhh... el hanyou... — Koga titubeaba y Sesshomaru supo de inmediato que habían fallado, el nunca lo llamaba Lord...

- Tu plan fallo?...

- Si. Sesshomaru, este no es un hanyou cualquiera... — aseguró Koga...

- Explica...

- El hanyou no solo es astuto, pero lo que capturamos esta noche fue una marioneta yōkai, la cual se movía tan rápido como nosotros, tanto en el aire como en la tierra. Ya sabes lo que eso significa...

- ¡Hn!... — Contesto Sesshomaru pensando, así que no era un hanyou cualquiera...

- Sesshomaru, una cosa mas...

-...-

- La marioneta tratando de escapar se dirigió directo a tu propiedad, creo que no te tengo que decir que tomes precauciones con tu humana...

Sesshomaru termino la llamada, miro a su lado a Rin, quien esperaba y quien lo observaba sonriendo, pronto su auto fue estacionado en frente de ellos, y él valet le entrego las llaves...

Rin había pasado una excelente velada, y no la arruinaría con sus múltiples preguntas. Él había aclarado y respondido la mayoría de sus inquietudes...

- Rin... — Sesshomaru la llamó después de subirse al auto y cuando comenzaron a alejarse de aquel restaurante...

- Si. — Ella centro su atención en él, y como no hacerlo?... ¡por el amor de Kami!... aun estaba asimilando que aquel ser etéreo era su prometido...

- Mañana puedes regresar a clases si así lo deseas... — dijo él logrando que ella abriera sus ojos de par en par...

- ¿De veras?... — Rin no lo podía creer, ¿que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?...pensó que no regresaría hasta que completaran el ritual, pero no importaba, al fin vería y hablaría con sus amigos...

Sesshomaru solo asentó. No podía dejarla sola en la mansión con Jaken, no cuando había un diferente Hanyou suelto, no cuando no sabía quién era ese enemigo silencioso, tenía que cazarlo, destruirlo, así que después de meditarlo, lo decidió, lo mejor era que ella no estuviera durante el día en la mansión...

Al Llegar Rin pudo distinguir al demonio sapo parado recto sosteniendo un bastón en su mano derecha, un bastón que le pareció raro...Sesshomaru tomo de su mano entrando en la mansión tan pronto se bajaron del auto...

Ignorando prácticamente a Jaken, Sesshomaru subió con ella hasta detenerse en su puerta...

- Gracias Sesshomaru-sama, disfrute mucho de nuestra velada... — dijo ella sonrojada al ver sus ojos dorados fijos en ella...

Sesshomaru se inclinó y la envolvió entre sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Rin respiraba con dificultad, era difícil no hacerlo, él era tan alto y bien formado qué ella se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

- Rrriiinn... — él ronroneo su nombre y ella sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse.

-S-sí?... —preguntó inclinando inconscientemente su cuello hacia un lado, sin saber que ese era un acto de sumisión ante sus ojos.

Sesshomaru gruñó complacido, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, le gustaba mucho su sumisión, era así como su compañera debía de ser. Dócil y sumisa para él... Sesshomaru procedió a mordisquear su cuello, sus colmillos en su piel rozándolos, causando que ella se estremeciera, dejando que un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios. Su poderosa aura y su boca exploraban esa parte sensible en su cuello.

- S-Sesshomaru-sama... tengo que irme a dormir, ahora... quizás... — susurro ella casi sin aliento, era difícil pronunciar cada palabra, sus colmillos y su lengua todavía jugaban en la columna de su garganta, pero después de un momento, él se apartó. Ella pensó que él se iba a ir, esperaba que lo hiciera, al menos antes de sufrir por seguro un ataque de combustión espontánea, pero él no lo hizo. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios, mordiendo su labio inferior primero, explorando con su lengua su interior, en un beso que de seguro la haría perder la poca cordura que poseía, cediendo a sus avances...

Sesshomaru estaba tratando de ignorar su deseo por ella, pero sus instintos animales no lo dejaban en paz, él quería, no, necesitaba tenerla. Porque él sabía, sin lugar a dudas, en su frío y endurecido corazón, que sería perfecto...Sin embargo, por los momentos, solo daría el primer paso. Sesshomaru rompió el beso, separándose casi bruscamente por un momento, en sus pupilas un rojo carmín circundaba. Con sus colmillos el corto su labio inferior, dejando que su sangre brotara...

Rin no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del primer beso cuando Sesshomaru se apodero nuevamente de su boca, en un beso diferente. Un beso donde ella podía saborear su sangre; aquel líquido con sabor metálico, salado y caliente, al principio ardió, quemándola levemente como si fuera puro acido, ella hasta deseo separase de aquel fuego que la quemaba, pero Sesshomaru no la dejo. Ahora sentía fluir aquel líquido primero por su garganta, luego por su cuerpo, una sensación extraña que no supo cómo explicar, y que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar, Sesshomaru se aparto de ella...

- Descansa Rin, mañana te llevo a la universidad... — Dijo él dejando a Rin como una estatua parada en su puerta, mientras él se alejaba... ¿Que fue todo eso?... ¿Y porque ella se estaba sintiendo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo?...

Sesshomaru entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta, sus ojos aun cubiertos por aquel color carmín, su yōkai quería consumirlo. Las palabras de su padre no lo abandonaban. Palabras dichas reciente. Palabras casi olvidadas. Palabras que habia tratado de descifrar. Pero que solo hasta ahora empezaba a comprender, su padre siempre trataba desesperadamente de darle sus mensajes, y lo hacía de la única forma en que un prestigioso padre de la clase aristócrata podía, a través de analogías, y metáforas.

_"Sesshomaru, hijo. Un yōkai que es poderoso, que crea enemigos y aliados al mismo tiempo, anhela también el afecto de alguien internamente. Alguien quien represente más que perder cualquier territorio, o rango. Alguien a quien proteger."... - ... "Entonces tú la amas, solo amor por ella te pudo detener"..._Eso era lo que su padre estaba tratando de transmitirle, no importaba lo frágil, lo débil, lo humana que Rin fuera, al final, ella seria todo para él...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a las chicas que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios:** LunaMiriel - Guest - Karito - Marvivi - SesshoxRin - Amigocha - Miara Makisan - Serena tsukino chiba - Loony5 - KANAME - Valen - Renesmee Black Cullen1096 - Patty Sparda - SARS ANDREW - KattieAndrew - Silvu...

**N/A: **Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, de veras, pero he estado súper ocupada...Próximo capítulo los celos estallan, segunda parte del ritual...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora... Algunos aspectos y características de sus personalidades fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un capítulo súper largo antes de irme de vacaciones...espero lo disfruten... Arigato!

**MARCADA POR UN DEMONIO**

**by: sesshy749**

**Capitulo 15**

Para Rin el tiempo se había detenido. Después de ver a Sesshomaru desaparecer por el pasillo ella no pudo moverse, su corazón aun latía furiosamente contra su pecho mientras trazaba con sus dedos su labio inferior, sentía su cabeza dando vueltas y no era precisamente por el saké que bebió. ¿Cómo podía besar tan celestialmente?...se pregunto suspirando.

Sintiéndose exhausta, débil, y mareada, Rin finalmente entro en su habitación. Con cada minuto que pasaba, ella sentía su cuerpo sin energía, un gran esfuerzo le tomo salir del vestido que lucía. No sabía porque estaba tan agotada, quizás era porque su día estuvo lleno de diferentes emociones, quizás era porque esas emociones revolvían alrededor de Sesshomaru.

Como pudo ella se acostó en su futón, debía de reconocer que era mucho más cómodo que su propia cama. Rin cerró sus ojos completamente a pesar de sentirse incapaz de conciliar el sueño, su hiperactiva mente reviviendo cada momento que paso con Sesshomaru, sus labios en ella eran casi imposibles de olvidar, había sido un beso diferente al que recibió la primera vez, este beso había estado cargado de pasión; pasión que fluía en él, y que era tan primitivo e instintivo que el mero pensamiento no era relevante para su ocurrencia.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?... Tenía fiebre, fiebre que al parecer había reorganizado su cerebro, porque sus pensamientos estaban llenos solo de él. Ella podía oler su aroma cerca, ella podía sentir su nariz recorrer nuevamente el hondo de su cuello. Era como si él estuviera debajo de ella, con su pecho desnudo acunándola, susurrándole palabras que no entendía. Era cruel la fiebre que tenia. Ella sabía que no podía ser real, Sesshomaru se había retirado a su habitación. Probablemente lo estaba soñando porque había estado pensado solo en él. Sin embargo, este sueño parecía y se sentía tan real...

- Sesshomaru... — susurro ella su nombre al sentir levemente sus garras recorrer su afiebrada piel, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y ella lo sabía. Con esfuerzo, y respirando con dificultad, Rin abrió sus ojos lentamente, a pesar de que su frente estaba sudando, y que su cuerpo estaba temblando, no cabía duda, Sesshomaru estaba ahí con ella.

- Tranquilízate Rin... — escucho su masculina voz decirle suavemente... - Tienes que descansar...— continuo la voz removiendo de su rostro algunos de sus mechones sueltos... Sesshomaru había dado el segundo paso para completar su unión. Él solo pensar en dejarla por algunas horas en esa universidad, rodeada de humanos y yōkai por igual, era suficiente para él no esperar por más tiempo, su dominación sobre ella era pura y absoluta. Él la había marcado como suya, y ahora nadie le haría daño sin arriesgar toda su ira sobre ellos. No había espacio para que otro se acercara o la tocara. Ella era suya. Él era su dueño y señor.

Había pensado en toda clase de excusas de por qué se sentía así, por cada argumento que se hizo asimismo, un argumento en contra de inmediato apareció, sabía que no era inmune a la presencia de ella, presencia que agitaba sus sentidos más íntimos. Al final, la decisión era simple, lo que Sesshomaru deseaba, Sesshomaru siempre obtenía.

Las horas pasaban y Rin se movía de un lado a otro deseando que cada fibra de su cuerpo dejara de existir, sentía dolor, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sus pulmones y su garganta parecían estar en llamas.

- Rin. Despierta... — escucho su voz llamarla nuevamente, no sabía qué hora era, pero continuaba sintiéndose débil, no tenía fuerzas...Sintió como él levanto su cuerpo sentándola en lo que le pareció fue su regazo, hacía calor, un calor como las manos que envolvían su cuerpo. Él olía maravilloso. Estaba intentado darle algo de beber, una copa tocaba sus labios, un líquido caliente recorría su garganta. Ella intento empujar la copa pero él no la dejo.

-Tienes que beberlo Rin, así te sentirás mejor... — aseguró él y ella no dudo en ceder, confiando en él...Al terminar, las horas continuaban pasando. Rin levemente abrió sus ojos, al menos el dolor había cesado un poco, aunque sintió como el calor de su cuerpo había encontrado su camino hasta llegar a sus mejillas, Sesshomaru la sostenía, entre sus brazos, con su pecho desnudo, sus ojos en ella, sus cabellos platinados caían de un lado creando una cortina entre sus rostros.

- S-Sesshomaru... — llamo su nombre una vez más antes de sentir su ser flotar, un beso en su frente sintió antes de perderse en un profundo y largo sueño...

=o=o=0=o=o=

Rin se despertó bañada en sudor, su cuerpo pegado a las sabanas, sus cabellos revueltos. La fiebre finalmente había cedido. Ella se sentó lentamente, estrujando sus ojos con sus manos, la luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminaban la habitación donde se encontraba, habitación que por cierto no era la de ella. Esta habitación estaba decorada diferente, habían remiendos de flores sakura. Las cortinas de las ventanas eran blancas con flores azules y pequeñas mariposas púrpuras, ellas la miro con curiosidad, ellas habían sido sus favoritas cuando era pequeña. Las sabanas que la cubrían eran de seda y de un color rojo oscuro. En un rincón había una pantalla elegante para cambiarse, y en el extremo opuesto había un escritorio con varios materiales dispersados.

-Rin... — llamo Enju dejando salir un respiro de alivio, al fin se había despertado...

Rin dirigió su mirada a Enju, extrañada de verla... - Enju?...

-Sí, ¿cómo te sientes?... — Pregunto ella tocando su frente, asegurándose que no tuviera más fiebre...

- Bien, pero; ¿qué me sucedió?...

- Tuviste una reacción diferente, con una fiebre muy alta, me alegro que te hayas despertado, estábamos preocupados, pensamos que quizás no lo harías, que todo había salido mal.

- ¿De qué hablas?... ¿Cuántas horas he estado durmiendo? ... — Pregunto ella confundida...

- Rin no han sido horas. Has estado inconsciente y con fiebre por al menos tres días. — explico Enju quien estuvo a punto de ir en contra de los deseos de Lord Sesshomaru. Estuvo a punto de ir y buscar a Lady Izayoi; porque a pesar de que su experiencia con humanos era extensa, ella nunca había visto una reacción como esa...

- !TRES DÍAS!...— Fue lo único que había asimilado Rin, prácticamente grito, levantándose de la cama tan rápido como pudo pero perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, sus piernas y su cuerpo buscando coordinación... - Tengo que ir a clases... — dijo ella balanceándose...

- Rin, no creo que puedas ir aun a clases, necesitas descansar un poco más, déjame ayudarte... — Enju la sostuvo hasta que Rin finalmente pudo encontrar el balance de sus propios músculos...

- Enju, creo que he tenido suficiente descanso, tengo que ir a clases, he perdido mucho tiempo, aunque primero necesito darme un baño... — dijo ella al ver su bata llena de sudor, sus cabellos también estaban hecho un desastre...

- Pero. Rin. Lord Sesshomaru, no creo que lo apruebe, déjame llamarlo primero...

- NO!...Enju, él dijo que podía ir antes de que me enfermara, además, ¿dónde está Sesshomaru?... — Pregunto ella. No se quedaría encerrada por más tiempo...

- Lord Sesshomaru tuvo que ir a una reunión importante Rin, créeme que gruño furioso antes de irse, no quería dejarte sola, no en estos momentos... — aseguró Enju quien sabia lo posesivo que era el demonio perro...

Las mejillas de Rin recuperaron su color en ese momento, no había sido un sueño entonces, él había estado a su lado...

- Creo que fue la cena que no me cayó bien, de seguro me intoxiqué con el pescado que sirvieron... — dijo ella pensando que era la única explicación lógica a su alta fiebre, había sido por culpa de la comida del restaurante...

- ¿Cena?... — pregunto Enju sin entenderla...

- Sí, la cena del restaurante que visitamos, aunque al parecer solo me afecto a mí... — Rin dejo salir un respiro pensando en la suerte que tenia Sesshomaru, el ser un demonio lo protegía de las enfermedades comunes que sufrían los humanos...

- Rin, la cena no fue la que causo tu fiebre... — aseguró Enju...

- No?... — pregunto Rin levantando una ceja...

-No Rin... — afirmó Enju sabiendo que no podía darle detalles de algo tan privado. El olor de la sangre yōkai mezclado con la sangre humana era fuerte, al menos para otros yōkai, su amo había iniciado el ritual de su unión, y al parecer Rin no lo sabía.

- ¿Y entonces?...

- Rin, es mejor que esperes hasta que hables con Lord Sesshomaru, estoy segura que él aclarara todo... — dijo Enju disculpándose por no poder darle una respuesta directa. Rin frunció las cejas...

- Esta bien... — acepto resignada, entendía que habían muchas cosas que aun no sabía, pero con o sin Sesshomaru ella iría a la universidad...Quería ver a sus amigos. Necesitaba un poco de su realidad...

- Entonces déjame prepararte primero un baño... — Rin asentó dejando que Enju la guiara a lo que le pareció era el baño. Un baño que por cierto era espacioso y más amplio del que había usado anteriormente...

-Enju, ¿en qué habitación estamos?... — finalmente pregunto Rin...

Enju tosió, se ahogo, y se sonrojo antes de responder...

-Esta es ahora tu habitación Rin... — No tenía el valor de decirle que era la de Lord Sesshomaru también. Tenía que apresurarse, no quería responder más preguntas.

Rin entro en la tina con su ayuda, Enju lavo sus cabellos mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, meditando, y recordando lo que le había parecido un sueño...

- Rin, porque no esperas, no creo que a Lord Sesshomaru le guste la idea de que vayas sola a clases... — pidió Enju interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rin. Ella no creía que él la dejaría ir sola ahora que sus sangres estaban mezcladas.

-Enju...

- Milady, por favor... — Rin dejo salir un profundo respiro al escuchar nuevamente el titulo que se le da a las señoras de la nobleza, ella sabía que la llamo así solo para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero una idea vino a su mente...

- No te preocupes, no iré sola.

- No?...

-No, tú vendrás conmigo...

-Yo...

-Si... — Enju sabía que no ganaría, Rin era igual que Lord Sesshomaru en ese sentido. No aceptaban un "No" como respuesta.

Envuelta en una toalla, Rin salió del baño, Enju finalmente la dejo sola, y ella se dispuso de inmediato a vestirse con la ropa que estaba nítidamente puesta sobre el amplio futón, Rin se dio cuenta de que las sabanas también habían sido cambiadas. Ella se vistió dejando sus cabellos sueltos, al terminar salió de la habitación buscando a Enju, no sabía dónde estaban sus libros.

Al bajar la vio discutiendo con Jaken...

- !ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!... — espetó el pequeño demonio verde, lo último que deseaba era ser castigado por su amo...

- Enju, Jaken-sama, ¿qué sucede?... — Pregunto Rin sin saber a qué se debía todo el alboroto...

- El amo no dio permiso para que abandonaras la mansión... — respondió Jaken irritado...-Humana insufrible, sólo sabia causar problemas... — refunfuño él entre dientes mientras Rin arqueo una ceja escuchándolo claramente... ¿Y quién la iba a detener?... ¿él?...Ella hump! internamente acercándose a Enju y tomando de sus manos su bolsa que contenía sus libros...

- Vámonos Enju, ya me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿No quieres desayunar primero Rin?... — pregunto Enju mientras Jaken entrecerró sus enormes ojos, lo estaban ignorando. ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que él dijo?.

- En la universidad hay una cafetería, lo hare cuando lleguemos...

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos...

El pequeño demonio verde corrió con su báculo de dos cabezas bloqueando la puerta...No saldrían por esa puerta. Sobre su cadáver lo harían...

=o=o=0=o=o=

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, después de haber pasado horas reunido con los burócratas del consejo, subió a su auto en dirección al único lugar que había jurado nunca más regresar. Sin embargo no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, habían pasado tres días y su Rin no se despertaba. Había llamado a su padre pero él no tenía ni idea del por qué no lo hacía. Era extraña su reacción. Su padre sugirió que dejara a Izayoi verla, pero él se rehusó.

Por tres días se había quedado a su lado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de dejarla sola. Él estuvo allí para ella asegurándose de que estuviera bien, esperando a que despertara. Se sorprendió a él mismo. Se sentía extraño.

Al llegar apago el motor del auto, sus manos sostenían fieramente el volante, y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía. Sesshomaru salió del auto mirando detalladamente el lugar que tanto odiaba, elegantemente hizo camino hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por el servicio, quienes se sorprendieron al ver el joven príncipe.

Entrando, e ignorando las miradas de asombro, Sesshomaru camino hacia donde el aroma de la humana provenía, pero, ella no estaba sola. Apenas y entro en la sala sus ojos escanearon el área, todos se habían paralizado al verlo. El hanyou de su hermano estaba parado al lado de la pequeña Miko en un rincón. Izayoi que estaba en el centro había dejado caer la taza que tenía en manos, susurrando su nombre al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que hizo que Sesshomaru se olvidara de la razón de su visita y de que su bestia tomara el control, fue el ver a la sacerdotisa...

Kaede estaba con ellos, reunidos y sonriendo como si fuera parte de la familia, los ojos de la anciana al verlo estaban llenos de tristeza... Un profundo gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar porque sin ellos darse cuenta Sesshomaru ya sostenía a Kaede por su cuello, con sus garras peligrosamente alargándose y entrando en su piel, sus ojos teñidos en rojo, y ella, ella solo cerro sus ojos esperando por una muerte que estaba segura se la merecía...

- !Sesshomaru!... !DETENTE!... — gritó Izayoi aterrorizada al ver la escena que se desplegaba en la sala...

Inuyasha reacciono tratando de detener a su hermano, sabía que no tenia ningún chance siendo el aun pequeño y no pura sangre, pero por Kaede tenía que intentarlo. Sesshomaru con su mano libre lo detuvo, lanzándolo con su extraordinaria fuerza contra la pared. Kagome corrió hacia donde Inuyasha estaba, asustada al verlo inconsciente...

Izayoi intento moverse, pero los gruñidos amenazadores de Sesshomaru la detuvieron en seco, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ¿tanto odio él sentía?...se pregunto con un nudo en su garganta.

Kaede sentía como la deprava de oxigeno con su agarre, ella sabía que él no la iba a matar rápidamente, él seria lento y despiadado. Ese sería su castigo por haber sido incapaz de reconocer el verdadero interior del joven demonio. Por no haber podido ver a través de sus ojos las ventanas dentro de su alma. Solo tomo la decisión que creyó era correcta.

Durante años lo observo desde la oscuridad crecer, en silencio siguió cada paso que dio, su excusa era que debía de proteger a Rin, pero nunca pensó que su decisión causara tanto dolor. Ella fue testigo de su desesperante búsqueda por la pequeña, ella fue testigo de la cantidad de veces que el pequeño demonio se quedo en la habitación que le perteneció a Rin. Sus aullidos de clamor siempre la estremecieron, pero se desvanecieron con el tiempo. El vacio que ellos crearon lo llenaron de odio, poder, y una frialdad que era de temer. En sus venas solo recorría hielo.

Nunca hacia nada sin pensarlo bien, sin anticipar todos los resultados, era un ser calculador y estratégico. Solo una cosa permanecía de aquel pequeño, él nunca renuncio a Rin a pesar de ser humana. Y fue solo por eso que ella dejo que la encontrara. Kaede podía sentir que le quedaba poco tiempo, solo una palabra salió de sus labios al realizar que no podrían llevar a cabo lo que Izayoi había planeado, Kagome era muy joven y no estaba lista para manipular completamente los poderes de _La Esfera de las Cuatro Almas. _Y con ella se iba la oportunidad para restaurar las memorias de Rin, y con ella se terminaba la oportunidad de enmendar el daño hecho.

-Sesshomaru, hijo, por favor detente... — suplico Izayoi al ver como Sesshomaru apretaba cada vez más el cuello de Kaede...

A pesar de su ira Sesshomaru escucho lo que la anciana pronuncio... Un perdóname de sus labios habían salido aunque para él sus palabras significaban nada.

-Sesshomaru, hijo, si no te detienes Rin nunca recuperara su memoria... — rogó Izayoi una vez mas...Sesshomaru odiaba que lo llamara hijo, ella no era su madre, sin embargo al nombrar a su "Rin", su yōkai aflojo su agarre...

Su teléfono comenzó a repicar incesantemente en su bolsillo logrando que los ojos de Sesshomaru regresaran a su estado normal. Solo podía ser Jaken. Quien se suponía solo lo llamaría si Rin despertaba. Sesshomaru soltó a Kaede mientras la misma tocia con dificultad recuperando la respiración...

- ¿Que pasa Jaken?... — Pregunto Sesshomaru con un tinte asesino por la interrupción...

-Milord. Amo bonito. La humana se despertó. No quiso escucharme y se marcho con Enju a la universidad... — Jaken chillo sobándose el chichón en su cabeza, malvadas que habían sido, inconsciente nuevamente lo habían dejado...

Sesshomaru corto la llamada con un "clic", sintiendo algo parecido a alivio, miro una vez más a la anciana y le dijo:-

- Hoy te dejo vivir, no por misericordia, pero por las memorias de Rin... — Sesshomaru se fue sin mirar a Izayoi, ya no la necesitaba. Rin había finalmente despertado. Aunque de reojo vio a su pequeño hermano. Una punzada incomoda sintió al verlo en el suelo.

Inuyasha despertó del golpe y vio a su hermano marcharse, mientras su madre ayudaba a Kaede a recuperarse. Inuyasha se había mantenido al margen escuchando a todos discutir el tema de Sesshomaru y su compañera por mucho tiempo. Él había resentido a su hermano por odiarlo sin razón desde que era un cachorro, recordaba las veces que trato de acercarse a él, las veces en que quiso jugar con él, pero solo su miraba llena de desprecio recibió a cambio.

Pensó que era solo por el hecho de no ser un demonio pura sangre como lo era él, pero ahora conocía muy bien el motivo de su resentimiento. Inuyasha centro su atención en Kagome quien lo revisaba asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Si alguien lo separaba de ella, él quizás sería como Sesshomaru. Él quizás no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo.

- Izayoi, no podemos perder más tiempo... — dijo Kaede tan pronto se sintió mejor, sus días estaban contados y ella lo sabia...

- Si... — respondió Izayoi entendiendo...

=o=o=0=o=o=

Tan pronto el auto se detuvo, Rin salió de inmediato, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al ver aquel edificio, se sentía ahora con mucha energía, estaba hiperactiva...

-Rin, espérame... — llamo Enju saliendo del auto pero sin poder llegar lejos al sonar su teléfono, en la pantalla pudo ver el nombre del joven Lord del Oeste, ella trago seco antes de responder...

Rin no la espero, comenzó a correr cuando vio a lo lejos a sus queridos amigos...

- Shippo, Ayame, Kohaku... — los llamo saludando con su mano en alto...

- !Rinnnn!... — Gritaron en sorpresa al verla acercándose, sin embargo tan pronto ella llego Shippo y Ayame dieron varios pasos, alejándose, manteniendo una distancia apropiada. Kohaku en cambio la recibió en brazos.

- Rin, no esperábamos verte tan pronto... — dijo Kohaku abrazándola, emocionado de ver que se encontraba bien.

- Yo tampoco, pero ya ves, estoy de regreso... — contesto ella con una sonrisa radiante separándose de él y prestando atención a los rostros atónitos de Shippo y Ayame...

-Shippo?, Ayame?... — llamo sin entender porque sus amigos no la saludaban como normalmente lo hacían...

-Rin... tu... ahora... — balbuceaba Ayame sin poder creer lo que su olfato percibía...

- Ahora qué?... — pregunto ella en confusión, Kohaku también los miraba a los dos confundidos...

- Nada, es solo que teníamos tanto tiempo sin verte... — Interrumpió Shippo cortando de plano cualquiera explicación, mirando de reojo a Ayame...

- Bueno, y entonces?, no me van a saludar, acaso no me extrañaban también?... — pregunto Rin prácticamente haciendo un puchero, los había extrañado tanto y ahora ni siquiera Shippo su mejor amigo le daba un abrazo...

- Shippo que sucede?... — Pregunto Kohaku notando sus cambios...

- No sucede nada, es que no creo que debamos de tocar a Rin... — trato de explicar Shippo, aunque solo Ayame fue capaz de entender...

- ¿Por qué no?... — pregunto Rin levantando una ceja...

- Porque Lord Sesshomaru es un demonio territorial y muy posesivo, si él huele a otro en ti, no solo ellos estarán en problemas, pero tú también Rin... — respondió Enju tan pronto la alcanzo, entendiendo la reacción de sus amigos yōkai, su llamada con él demonio perro fue de todo menos placentera. La palabra "castigo" fue repetida constantemente...

Rin vio a Enju con su boca un poco abierta, estaban bromeando, ¿verdad?, ella sabía que él era territorial, que era posesivo, pero no sabía hasta que punto... !Rayos!...

- Así es Rin, y te sugiero que remuevas el aroma de Kohaku en ti... — sugirió Ayame sacando de su bolsa una pequeña botella de perfume...

Kohaku trago seco alejándose un poco de Rin...

- Oh!, vamos!... No creen que están exagerando un poco... — Rin prácticamente rodo sus ojos.

- No lo creo Rin... — aseguró Enju con vehemencia...

Sintiéndose exasperada, tomo la botella de perfume que Ayame le dio, era una locura. Kohaku en cambio se sentía como si fuera un zorrillo que la hubiera rociado...

- Rin, ahora si me tengo que marchar a la oficina... — anuncio Enju después de ser presentada...

- Gracias por traerme Enju...

- No tienes porque, Lord Sesshomaru vendrá a recogerte...

- ¿Lo hará?... — pregunto Rin quien realmente no había pensado en como regresar a la mansión...

- Claro que si, recuerda que tu eres muy importante para él... — aseguró Enju mientras las mejillas de Rin se encendían...

- Vamos Rin o no llegaremos a tiempo... — dijo Kohaku rodando sus ojos ante tanta miel, por el amor de Kami. Shippo y Ayame también comenzaron a hacer camino...

- Si...

- Nos vemos... — dijo ella a Enju alejándose con sus amigos...

Enju al verla alejarse regreso al auto, en su camino a la oficina tenía que adquirir lo que su amo le pidió...

=o=o=o=

Rin no podía creer todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, por culpa de Sesshomaru ahora su lista de asignaciones se habían triplicado, sin embargo agradecía su detalle al haberle comunicado a sus profesores, al parecer todos estaban al tanto. Se sentía apenada. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo comenzó a sentirse un poco incomoda, ella notaba como los estudiantes yōkai al verla se alejaban.

- No te preocupes Rin, es solo por temor que lo hacen... — escucho ella una voz que había evitado todo el día.

- ¿Y tu no le tienes miedo?... — pregunto Rin volteando a verlo...

- Yo. Jamás!... — aseguró Naraku con una sonrisa de medio lado...Rin puso sus libros sobre la mesa esperando que Shippo, Kohaku y Ayame pronto llegaran, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en la compañía de Naraku...

- La invitación sigue en pie, sabes que no tienes porque obedecerlo. Además, que la marca que te dio puede ser removida si lo deseas... — dijo él mostrándole sus blancos dientes. Naraku sabía que era posible, claro que eso requería la muerte del demonio perro. Pero ella no lo sabía...

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no, nunca saldré contigo, además, porque quería yo remover mi marca?... — Rin no entendía por qué tanta insistencia. Al parecer la palabra "NO" era una que no podía procesar...

- ¿Y por qué no?... — Pregunto Naraku comenzando a enojarse, quería ser bueno con ella, pero la humana no lo hacia fácil...

- A ver la lista es larga, reemplazar al hijo del Gran Lord del Oeste por ti?... — dijo Ayame sarcásticamente acercándose a Rin y guiñándole un ojo a la misma, sabia lo mucho que Naraku la molestaba. Rin sonrió y dejo salir un respiro de alivio al verla llegar...

-...-... — Naraku se marcho no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Rin, a pesar de que su sangre ahora estaba mezclada con la del demonio perro, de una cosa estaba seguro, su pureza seguía intacta. Algo que Sesshomaru no disfrutaría, de eso él se encargaría...

- Gracias Ayame...

- No tienes porque Rin, ya sabes que no debes hacerle caso a Naraku...

- Lo sé, pero aparte de ustedes, es el único de los yōkai que no ha salido corriendo con tan solo verme, me siento como si tuviera una señal en la frente... — dijo ella dejándose caer en su asiento...

- Jajajaja...Pues sí que la tienes, una que dice "Propiedad Takahashi"...— jugueteo Ayame señalando la marca en su cuello...

- !Ayame!...No es gracioso... — protesto Rin cruzando sus brazos...

-Sí lo es, además que en estos momentos tienes a muchas echando chispas de celos, has visto el color purpura en el rostro de Kagura... — continuo Ayame recordando como Kagura se fue de inmediato al verla, era mejor así, el odio que destilaban sus ojos eran realmente escalofriante...

Rin se rio entre dientes, la verdad era que la había ignorado...

- ¿Y mi bandeja?... vamos chicas tengo un hambre feroz... — invito Shippo tan pronto llego al ver la mesa vacía...

Mientras almorzaban Rin se sentía finalmente normal, aunque no podía evitar pensar en Sesshomaru, ¿qué estaría haciendo?.. ¿La extrañaría como ella lo estaba haciendo?.. debió haberlo esperado...solo unas horas habían pasado y ella ya lo extrañaba inmensamente, lo necesitaba a su lado...Era raro lo que estaba sintiendo...

- Rin... — Shippo nuevamente la llamo...

- Si?...

- Escuchaste palabra de lo que hemos dicho?...

- Lo siento, no, que decían...

- Olvídalo Rin, ¿trabajaras hoy en la biblioteca?... — Pregunto Kohaku mientras Shippo y Ayame comenzaron a recoger las bandejas...

-Espero que sí, aunque tengo que hablar con Tōtōsai primero...

- Entonces, ¿te veremos mañana?... — Rin asentó recogiendo sus libros, ellos se marcharon y ella se dirigió el salón donde Tōtōsai guardaba una gran colección de espadas, estaba segura que tenia mejores chances de encontrarlo ahí que en su oficina...

Ella toco la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, asomándose con cuidado escucho a Tōtōsai quien al parecer hablaba con Myōga...

- Sabes si Sesshomaru reemplazara pronto a Inutaisho en el consejo?... — Pregunto Tōtōsai a Myōga debido a la tensión que se genero esa mañana en la reunión...

- No lo sé, el Gran Lord tiene la esperanza de que su compañera abrirá su corazón...

- Myōga, amigo, Sesshomaru no tiene corazón, ese muchacho no tiene sentimientos, es demasiado cruel como para tenerlo... — aseguró Tōtōsai con sus ojos cerrados recordando las acciones del joven demonio perro...

- Yo no lo creo, ya ves como reacciono cuando no querías que asumiera la posición como profesor de Rin...

- Si, es cierto, ni me lo recuerdes... — dijo él estremeciéndose...

- Muchos han comenzando a dudar que Sesshomaru sea capaz de guiar al consejo, su odio hacia los seres humanos es el mayor de los problemas... — Myōga sabia la gran preocupación de Inutaisho si el resto del consejo se revelaba...

- Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora su compañera es una humana, sería absurdo que continuara odiando a los humanos, no lo crees?...

- Si, lo seria, yo digo que hay que darle tiempo... — musitó Myōga...

Rin se había quedado congelada en su sitio escuchándolos, trago seco sin poder creer que Sesshomaru fuera cruel, quizás un poco frio, estoico, pero no cruel...no él no lo era... se rehusaba a creerlo...

Las pupilas de los grandes ojos de Tōtōsai se dilataron al verla. Myōga volteo y también se sorprendió, los habría escuchado?...

- Rin?... — ella escucho como la llamaron, entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y acercándose apenada al ser descubierta...

-Lo siento, toque varias veces la puerta pero nadie me escucho. Tōtōsai-sama, quería ver si podía regresar a mi trabajo en la biblioteca...

- Si así lo deseas, por supuesto que puedes Rin, pero, ¿dónde está Sesshomaru?... — pregunto Tōtōsai temiendo a la respuesta, era imposible que él la dejara sola...

- Sesshomaru-sama vendrá por mí al terminar las clases... — Myōga al escucharla estuvo a punto de hacer su escape, si ella estaba ahí, lo más seguro era que Sesshomaru aparecería en cualquier momento, lo mejor era hacer su retirada, pero no pudo hacerlo al escuchar Rin preguntar...

- Profesor Myōga, ¿Qué es el consejo?... — La curiosidad era algo que Rin no podía evitar, y más si cierto demonio estaba envuelto...

- Sera mejor que respondas, tarde o temprano ella se enterara, además si más recuerdo forma parte del material incluido en su clase... — sugirió Tōtōsai pensando que era mejor que ella se enterara. Después de todo, ella seria la próxima Lady del Oeste, en tiempos modernos claro esta...

- Tienes razón...Siéntate Rin... — pidió Myōga respirando hondo antes de comenzar, tenía que explicárselo en simples términos, la fundación del consejo era una historia muy compleja de entender...

- El consejo es el único que impide que el caos entre humanos y demonios reine. El único que asegura que la paz entre razas se mantenga. Siglos atrás, cuando finalmente las terribles guerras entre yōkai terminaron, solo cuatro razas emergieron poderosas. Cada una de ellas poseía casi la misma habilidad y fuerza, por lo tanto no podían destruirse la unas con las otras. Entre ellos una raza era la más sabia y quizás la más poderosa. Inugami (Perro), quien los reunió en un lugar neutro dando por terminada la rivalidad entre ellos, dividiendo entre el resto de las razas una parte separada del Japón.

Los Inugami (Perro) en el Oeste, Los Hebi (Serpiente) en el Este, Los Neko (Gatos Leopardo) viajaron lejos al Norte, y por último los Ryu (dragón) se establecieron en el sur. El resto de los yōkai para mantener su auto-preservación inmediatamente declararon su lealtad. Cualquier yōkai que intentaba turbar en algunas de sus tierras fue rápidamente exterminado por los yōkai de las cuatro razas.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, y que los humanos evolucionaban, capaces de crear armas destructivas, inclusive peligrosas para los mismos yōkai, el más sabio y poderosos de ellos los reunió, decretando que era tiempo de vivir en paz también con los seres humanos. Al principio hubo oposición, pero finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, era eso o ser destruido por el más poderoso de ellos. Los Inugami (Perro), quienes los han mantenidos unidos... — termino Myōga tratando de simplificar la información para ella...

Rin se quedo pensativa asimilando todo lo que le dijo, era tanto lo que no sabía, parecía que solo había explorado la superficie del mundo al que Sesshomaru pertenecía. Al final del día, era uno desconocido por ella...

=o=o=o=

Rin pasó su tarde trabajando en la biblioteca. Aprovechando ese tiempo para ponerse al día con sus tareas pendientes. La conversación con Myōga y Tōtōsai aparecían en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando. Al terminar se dirigió a su última clase, dudaba mucho que Sesshomaru fuera su profesor. Al entrar en el salón y tan pronto se sentó, los asientos a su alrededor fueron despejados, eso la deprimió, sin embargo, Naraku no dudo en sentarse a su lado...

- No te preocupes Rin, yo te hare compañía... — dijo él sonriéndole y fue entonces que ella deseo estar sola...

Rin saco sus libros mientras escucho como la puerta fue abierta, para su mayor sorpresa, un par de ojos amber dorados estaban enfocados en ella... Su cabeza platinada contrastaba perfectamente con el traje gris que portaba, su masculina presencia calmaron aquella necesidad que sentía desde que se levanto esa mañana. Pero algo no estaba bien. Sesshomaru lucia furioso. Sus ojos se lo decían.

No mires a Sesshomaru. No lo mires fijamente. Disimula en clase...se repetía...Pero eso no importaba, estaba demasiado hiper consciente de él. Su piel erizada como si pudiera ver el enojo que irradiaba a su alrededor. No importaba estar varias filas alejada, estaba segura de que no podía quitar sus ojos de él, quien la miraba ignorando el resto de la clase, y quien la sostuvo allí, con su mirada. Por el amor de Kami que le pasaba?... se pregunto

Sesshomaru había tenido un día extraordinariamente estresado, después de haber abandonado la casa de su padre su bestia que habitaba dentro de su ser estaba lleno de una furia que no se había generado en años. Una furia tan grande que término transformándose en su forma original. Él recorrió su propiedad deseando destrozar todo a su paso. Le tomo horas recuperar su autocontrol.

Al llegar a la universidad fue fácil seguir su aroma, aroma que ahora estaba ligado con el suyo, al entrar en el salón no solo pudo olerla a ella, pero también el temor que sentían los otros estudiantes, era normal que lo sintieran, estaba acostumbrado a infundir ese temor en razas inferiores, sin embargo, su sentido del olfato detecto algo mas, otro aroma que estaba ligado con el de ella, uno que estaba envuelto pobremente con perfume, y a su lado, nuevamente estaba aquel demonio, ocupando su espacio, rompiendo las reglas...

Sesshomaru curvo sus labios, logrando que medio salón se estremeciera, todos menos Naraku quien demostraba desafío en sus ojos, estirando su mano, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Rin, él estaba seguro que Sesshomaru no lo atacaría en un salón lleno de estudiantes, y mucho menos lo haría delante de su dulce Rin...Pero no pudo estar más equivocado.

Rin no supo como paso, los ojos de Sesshomaru la tenían cautiva, presa, atrapada cuando todo ocurrió. Ahora él sostenía de la muñeca de Naraku con su Látigo envenenado, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes desaparecieron del salón. El espectáculo delante sus ojos era desconcertante. Aunque, por el aspecto de Naraku se notaba que no sentía temor.

Sesshomaru gruño al ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Naraku...

- Pareces estar muy seguro de ti mismo... — dijo Naraku a Sesshomaru con una rápida reverencia, sin apartar sus ojos de su forma alta... -Nadie ha tenido nunca el coraje de enfrentarse a mí de esta forma... — añadió con una amplia sonrisa...

- Hn!... Tú eres una patética excusa de demonio, por lo que no tengo ningún problema en darte una lección... — replicó fríamente Sesshomaru, su voz mucho más intimidante. Rin jamás lo había oído de esa manera.

- Si eso es cierto, entonces hazlo... — instigo Naraku con una gran sonrisa aparentando ser más temible, mirando a Rin...

- Naraku suficiente!... — dijo Rin reaccionando pero ganándose un gruñido de reprimenda por parte de Sesshomaru...Advirtiéndole que no se interpusiera...

La tensión era palpable, Rin no sabía qué hacer. Los ojos de desafío de Naraku eran unos que ella no había visto. ¿Qué pretendía con esa actitud?...

- Sesshomaru!.. Naraku!... — llamo Tōtōsai entrando al salón acompañado por dos yōkai's que eran parte del grupo de seguridad en la Universidad.

Ninguno respondía... - Sesshomaru, por favor... — suplicó Rin levantándose de su asiento...

Gruñendo, enojado, queriendo destrozar en mil pedazos la sonrisa dibujada de los labios de aquel que se atrevió a invadir su espacio, Sesshomaru soltó renuentemente a Naraku, quien fue inmediatamente escoltado fuera del salón...

Tōtōsai pudo respirar, no sabía que había dejado de hacerlo, gracias a Kami por haberlo escuchado, estuvo cerca, debió poner más atención al ver a Sesshomaru llegar...

Sesshomaru miro a Rin con su estoico rostro, irritado por su suplica, enojado por el aroma que provenía de ella, no lo soportaba, su compañera, necesitaba una lección...

-Toma tus cosas, nos vamos... — ordeno él dando la media vuelta, esperando que ella de inmediato lo siguiera...Rin se quedo atónita por unos momentos antes de tomar sus cosas...

Ella lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento en total silencio, podía sentir su enojo, su ira, irradiaba por cada rincón, no sabía que decir o hacer. De repente él se detuvo, ella busco con sus ojos donde había estacionado su auto, pero no lo pudo ver...

- Sessh... — solo pudo decir, él la había tomado entre sus brazos envolviéndolos en una luz azul a ambos tomando la forma de su esfera.

Rin esta vez no se desmayo, ella se sostenía firmemente con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras enterró su rostro en su pecho, la velocidad en que iban era sorprendente para ella, sabia de su súper velocidad, pero nunca pensó en experimentarla. Rin se sorprendió al sentir como descendían, no pensó que llegarían tan rápido.

Tan pronto entraron en su propiedad Sesshomaru se dirigió al pequeño arroyo que había. Tenía que remover cualquier rastro del terrible olor que emanaba de ella, él gruñía repugnado ante el aroma que su compañera exudaba. El grito de Rin fue el único ruido que se escucho. Sesshomaru los había sumergido a los dos...

Al emerger Rin estaba furiosa...-Sesshomaru!, ¿Por qué?... — espetó tratando de zafarse de él.

- ¿Acaso deseabas continuar con ese aroma impregnado en tu cuerpo?... — Sesshomaru casi rugió, sosteniéndola con más fuerza... Rin dejo de moverse de inmediato al escucharlo.

-No... — respondió temblando un poco, pero sin mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, estaba segura que aun seguían llenos de ira. Sesshomaru con sus garras movió sus mojados cabellos, accesando a su cuello, enterrando su nariz en el, llenándose de su aroma humano, aroma que para él era una mezcla de flores silvestres y tierra, una combinación que despertaban sus agudos sentidos. Era casi intoxicante e irresistible.

- Sess-Sesshomaru...

- Tú eres mía Rin... — susurro en su oído con un orgullo masculino que parecía emanar de su propia piel. Dándole suaves besos, acariciando su espalda con sus garras. Y ella, ante esa afirmación solo se rindió...Lo había extrañado todo el día. Lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie...La luz de la luna los cubría mientras su piel parecía más brillante. Ella tomo entre sus manos sus platinados cabellos, que a pesar de estar mojados se sentían como seda entre sus dedos...Un gruñido de satisfacción se gano con ese simple gesto. Rin supo en ese instante que su enojo comenzaba a disiparse...

-Lo sé...— respondió dulcemente logrando que Sesshomaru se apoderara de su boca, en un beso que la dejo sin respiración...

=**o=o=o=**

Naraku gruñó mientras corría continuamente las manos por su rizado pelo negro, su frustración crecía hasta estirar violentamente sus cabellos en todas las direcciones. Se quedó mirando el papel sobre la mesa como si con tan sólo su mirada pudiera prenderlo en fuego, y cómo deseaba hacerlo de forma instantánea. "Suspendido!". Aun le costaba creerlo. El demonio perro no le había dado espacio para continuar con sus planes. No se separaba ni por un segundo de la humana. Su mejor marioneta destruida por los demonios lobos.

- ¿Es preocupación lo que huelo hermanito?... — pregunto Kagura al verlo con un tono de ironía en su voz...

- Jamás!, prepárate Kagura... — dijo él comenzando a reírse...

**=o=o=o=**

Jaken abrió la puerta casi por inercia, solo para encontrarse a su amo y a la humana con sus ropas empapadas, el pequeño demonio verde abría y cerraba su boca sin saber realmente que decir. Sesshomaru como siempre lo ignoro, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla, el agua tibia ciertamente había relajado su cuerpo. La ducha era justo lo que necesitaba después de una experiencia tan agitada. Aunque el hormigueo que la recorría aun seguía presente. Los susurros de Sesshomaru aun la hacían estremecer.

Aun no entendía porque ahora tenía una diferente habitación, pero esta le gustaba más, esta tenia detalles propios de ella. Tomo entre sus manos su bata, estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de comer nada, solo quería dormir...

Ella se acostó en el amplio futon cerrando sus ojos. Pensando en los eventos del día. Habían preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta. Pero no pudo en pensar en nada, no cuando ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir un par de brazos enrollarse alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia una forma más grande, más musculosa detrás de ella. Rin movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, solo para ver a Sesshomaru, sus ojos dorados en ella...

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo... — dijo él sabiendo que ella aun no estaba al tanto que esa era también su habitación, y pensando al mismo tiempo que aun no le había explicado el intercambio de sangre que había hecho. Que ahora no podía estar sin su calor. Que ahora la necesitaba. Y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo, porque su sangre yōkai estaba mezclado con su sangre humana. Unidos. Juntos. De manera irrevocable, en la vida y en la muerte...

**Continuara...**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a las chicas que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios:** Miara Makisan - Amy Ri-So - Karito - Guest - Sars Andrew - SesshoxRin -Serena tsukino chiba - Marvivi - Bakkura - KANAME - Loony5 - Kind Yuuki - LunaMiriel - KattieAndrew - Valen - Sango-sweetgirl - Naomi Sama.


End file.
